TMNT X Pokemon
by delilahm502
Summary: My version of TMNT 2012 series. I don't own anything. My OCs only (/delilahmonclova18/gallery/69780209/tmnt-2012-ocs-and-stories)
1. Rise of the Turtles (Part 1)

Deep under New York City, the Turtles are sparring in their Lair; Leonardo against Michelangelo, and Raphael against Donatello. Splinter and Sota are watching them carefully from the sidelines.

Flareon: Ready for a beatdown, guys?!

Vaporeon: Pyro, this is just a sparring match. Not a real fight.

Espeon: Undertow's right. This is just sparring.

Flareon: Whatever! I just want to win this thing already! (roars proudly)

Espeon: Oh boy… This is gonna be a long one…

Mikey: (While sparring with Leo) How do you stop what you can't even see?

Leo: (Leonardo hits him in the stomach) Like that?

Mikey: (On the floor) Good one, Leo.

Jolteon: Good thing I'm an Electric-type! (charges at Undertow) Water are weak against electricity! (jumps up) Thunderbolt~!

Vaporeon: Well that is true that I have the disadvantage… (dodges quickly) But you shouldn't become cocky just because you have the advantage in this sparring match. Hydro Pump!

Sparky (Jolteon) crashes into the floor by Undertow's Hydro Pump.

Jolteon: (groans) Duly noted, dude… (faints)

Meanwhile Donnie suffers instant defeat when the more temperamental Raph simply steals his bo, breaks it half and whales on his shell until he taps out.

Flareon: (dodges Sputnik's (Espeon) Psybeam) Flame Charge! (throws Sputnik to Donnie) Catch him if you can~...!

Donnie: (catches Sputnik) I got you, buddy! Are you okay?!

Espeon: (groans) That was an incredible Flame Charge… as usual…

Sota: Not to worry. I'll heal Sputnik and Sparky with Chime's Heal Pulse. Chime?

Chimecho: Understood! Heal Pulse! (heals Sputnik and Sparky)

Jolteon: I feel a lot better! Thanks Chime!

Espeon: Thank you for healing us. Highly appreciate it.

Sota: Now it's down to two. Leonardo and Undertow against Raphael and Pyro. Who will win in this epic sparring match?

After exchanging terse but honorable pleasantries (or at least Leo attempting to) they charge each other! Raph manages to use his sai to disarm then flip Leo to the mat, making him the victor of the entire training session. Meanwhile, Undertow uses Whirlpool on Pyro who uses Flame Wheel to steam the Whirlpool.

Vaporeon: I don't think so, Pyro! Hydro Pump!

Flareon: (screams in pain) (groans while fainting)

Vaporeon: I won the match. Now we're even.

Flareon: (stands up and shakes himself to conscious) That wasn't fair! The only reason you won is because of type advantage!

Vaporeon: True… But this isn't about an advantage in typing. It's also about showing our true skills in a battle.

Flareon: Well I want a rematch! Right here, right now! Rematch time!

Leafeon: (jumps between them) Now now. No need for rematches. Now please sit down.

Vaporeon and Flareon: Okay…

The Turtles sits down in front of Splinter while their partners are sitting in the front right side of them.

Splinter: You all did very well.

Raph: But I did better.

Master Splinter: This is about self improvement, Raphael. Not about winning or losing.

Flareon: We know Sensei, but we won and they lost.

(Splinter pinches a pressure point on Raph's neck)

Raph: (In pain) Ah, ah, ah! But, what's really important is that we all did our best! Good job, everyone!

(Splinter lets go and chuckles)

Flareon: Good thing I don't get pinched like that. (Sakuya (Ninetales) pinches him) Ow! Okay okay, I'll take it back! (Sakura lets go) Jeez… That was a joke!

Undertow, Sputnik and Sparky chuckles at Pyro while he was blushing in embarrassment.

|Later|  
|Kitchen|

Splinter and the Turtles' regular delicious meal of algae and worms is pleasantly interrupted by Mikey and Sota producing a cake (also made of algae, worms and an unidentified 'frosting') for their Mutation Day, a birthday like celebration of the day they were all mutated 15 years ago.

Sota: Happy Mutation Day, guys! I can't believe you're all turning 15! Wow, time sure has passed since you guys were little tots! (producing tears of joy) I'm so glad I get to call you my little bros!

Flareon: Hey, don't soil the cake with your tears of joy!

Sota: Sorry… I just can't help it…

Splinter: (chuckles) So what do you want to do on this special day?

Mikey: I know I know! Could you tell us the story of how we came to be?! (Sparky joins in) Please~?! Pretty please~?!

Flareon: Just do it already to make them shut up!

Splinter: Alright alright. Gather round and I'll tell you the story. (begins telling the story) One day, while me and Sota were still human, we bought four baby turtles at a pet store. As we were leaving a strange man bumped my shoulder on the street and, sensing something "off" about him, we both decided to follow. We found the stranger exchanging a canister full of a mysterious glowing substance with another, even identical strange man in an alleyway. Unfortunately my foot brushed against and startled a rat which screeched, alerting the two men. We found ourselves surrounded by even more of these strange men who attacked, leaving me with no choice but to defend myself and Sota. The canister was broken open in the process, dousing the six of us with its contents and causing them to mutate. I, because I had stepped on the rat, underwent a painful transformation into a humanoid rat and the four baby turtles, because they were touched by human hands, rapidly evolved into humanoid states.

Sota: As for me, I was mutated into a ferret because I petted a white ferret at the same pet store.

Ninetales: And we have kept the broken canister as a memento to this very day.

Mikey: And I love calling it mom since it was the one who created us!

Jolteon: Totally!

Leo: Speaking of which, Sensei, is it okay if we can finally go to the surface? After all, we're not fifteen and are pretty adapt fighters.

Splinter: In a sense yes… (as the Turtles cheer) But on the other hand, no. I can't allow you to go to the surface yet. You all lack the maturity necessary to use those skills wisely.

Donnie: Hold on, Sensei! There is a loophole to this. When it comes to wisdom, to get it you have to go through experience and experience comes through mistakes we make that we also have to learn and fix it through that experience to get to wisdom.

Ninetales: True… But that isn't the reason why you can't go to the surface.

Sota: Father! You have to let them go to the surface! They can't spend their entire lives here in the sewers! They're old enough to learn from right and wrong and they can take care of themselves. In fact, I'll be their guide since I was human too! Please~?!

The Turtles also pleads by using the puppy-eye trick.

Ninetales: Splinter?

Splinter: (sighs) Alright… You can all go tonight. But Sota will guide you so don't cause trouble with him. Understood?

Everyone: Understood! (high three each other in rejoice)

Sota: Thanks, father! You're the best! Not to worry! I promise to make sure they don't cause any trouble! You can count on me!

Leonardo and his Pokemon passes the time until nightfall watching their favorite show, sci-fi classic "Space Heroes". This week's episode: the ship is rocked by an enemy bombardment! Ensign Crankshaw panics in the face of impending doom but Captain Ryan calmly slaps him, announcing he has a bold and daring plan!

Sota: Looks like Leo and his team are watching Space Heroes.

Leafeon: They're such fanboys… They even can perfectly replicate the character's poses and dialogue exactly.

Flareon: So nerdy~! Right Raph?!

Raph: Exactly, Pyro!

Vaporeon: We heard that.

Leo: Besides, I'm gonna be a great hero. Just like Captain Ryan. You'll see.

Flareon: Right~...

Michelangelo and Donatello arrive to the living room.

Together: It's go time!

Sota: Let's suit up and get going, guys! This is the moment!

The Turtles' gear up with their signature weapons and prepare to leave.

Splinter: My sons… You are all prepared to go to the surface. But you must be careful. The surface is a very dangerous place. It may lead you to trouble. So you must be prepared to face any challenge that comes your way… Sota?

Sota: Right, Sensei. (goes in front of the Turtles) As your guide, I'll be taking you all the sights of the surface world. You have to stay with me and don't wander off. There are three sets of rules Sensei had me to tell all of you about. Rule #1: You must never reveal yourself to any human. Rule #2: You must remain in the shadows like a true ninja. Rule #3 and I can't believe I'm saying this… You have to stay away from public restrooms.

Vaporeon: Why is that a rule?

Ninetales: Because it's filthy in there! That's why it's a rule.

Flareon: O...kay. Can we go now?! I'm itching to go! Like right now.

Splinter and Ninetales: Yes… You can all go.

They all head to the surface. Leo opens the manhole and climbs out following the others.

Sota: (breathes in and breathes out admirably) New York… I missed being in the surface world… It's been so long since I last step foot in it… (spins around) Guys… This is the surface.

With every corner they round and every block Michelangelo is particularly fascinated by a neon fortune tellers display.

Jolteon: Pretty~...

Sota: That's the sign for the fortune teller. That's someone who tells you your fortune. Usually it starts at the past, then the present and the future.

Mikey: Cool~...

Raphael actually has to drag him back to the group by the mask tails.

Raphael: Come on… We're not gonna leave you staring at a sign!

Jolteon: (being dragged by Pyro) But it's so pretty and flashy!

Sota: Yeah… That's how neon signs usually are…

As they wonder what to do next they are caught in the approaching bike headlights of an unsuspecting pizza delivery boy. Both parties regard each other with uncertain surprise until Raph jokingly scares the kid away with a monster act.

Sota: No need to scare the delivery boy.

Raph: I was having my fun!

Leo: How about we use the rooftop? That way we won't be exposed by humans.

Sota: Great idea, Leo! Let's go! (notices Mikey and Sparky looking at the box) Mikey? You coming?

Mikey: We are! (grabs pizza box) Wait for us!

Once they get to the rooftops, Sputnik uses Psychic to open the box to reveal a fresh pizza pie.

Sota: Pizza!

Leo: Pizza? What's that?

Sota: Pizza is, like, the most delicious thing you can ever have! Me and dad always had pizza for dinner twice a week before our mutation! It's so good~... You can put in any toppings you want. From pepperoni to anchovies to… literally anything! You can also have it in plain if you're not a fan of any toppings.

Linoone uses Slash to split the pizza into 5 slices. Sota gives each slice to each of the Turtles. They all take the first bite which makes them feel so happy.

Sota: (sighs) That was so good~...

Mikey: Totally delicious~...

Donnie: I never had anything like this…

Leo: So good~!

Raph: Not bad.

Sota: See? I told you guys this is delicious! Pizza is the best!

After some fun hopping from rooftop to rooftop…

Leo: We had our fun but we should pack up for the time being and go home…

Sota: Do we have to? I'm the guide and the guide says we should stay here a little longer. There's so much I wanna show you!

Leo: I understand but as leader, we should get home before the sun comes up. You know we can roam during the day.

Sota: True… Guess we have to-

Donnie: Guys! Look…

Donnie spots a father and daughter strolling along the street below them.

Donnie: She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Raph: Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?

Donnie: My point still stands.

Sota: (chuckles) Looks like someone has a crush on a human.

Donnie: Don't chuckle at me, So-So!

Sota: Okay, okay. I'm sorry… But this is so cute. My little bro has a crush… I always dream of you guys finding that perfect someone.

Raph: Right~... Perfect someone…

Suddenly, a van pulls up in front of the two humans and a group of strange men, accompanied by a shifty looking driver, jump out and begin approaching them.

Rockruff: (growling)

Teen Girl: Who are you?

?: Targets acquired. You are coming with Normans. Come with Normans or face the consequences.

Man: We will never go with you!

Teen Girl: Yeah! Just leave us alone! Rocky, use Rock Throw on them!

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

But the Norman shoots the rocks to pieces.

Rockruff: Was that real lasers?

Teen Girl: I think so? I'm not sure…

On the rooftops, realizing they've stumbled upon a kidnapping, Donnie and Sota gives out a determined look on their faces.

Donnie: We have to save them!

Sota: Donnie's right! Though it does mean we have to break rules one and two but this is an emergency! A huge emergency!

Leo: I understand but remember what Master Splinter said. We aren't allowed to be exposed by humans. Or go to restrooms.

Sota: As your guide, this is our chance to become true heroes. Protecting others who can't defend themselves is a hero's top priority. We have to break these rules if we want to save them from a kidnapping. (takes off with Donnie)

Mikey and Raph leap after them as well.

Vaporeon: (sighs) We have no other choice but to do this… Right?

Leo: Unfortunately yes…

Just as the girl is about to get thrown into the van with her father, the Turtles come to her rescue...or try to. Though skilled, the ninjas find their opponents to be strangely stronger and more durable than humans should be.

Espeon: Are they wearing some kind of hidden armor? Is that why they're a lot stronger and more durable?

Flareon: I hope so! These are a lot harder to take them down!

Even Raph can't flip them over. More pressingly the brothers have never fought as a unit before now and wind up getting in each other's way and snagging each other's weapons. At one point Leo actually impales Raph in the shell with both swords, the fortunately non-lethal accident setting the chagrined turtle up for a punch in the face.

Teen Girl: Stay away from me! Rocky, Rock Tomb!

Rockruff: Rock Tomb!

It gets blasted into pieces.

Teen Girl: Okay, those are definitely real lasers. (gets carried by the Norman) Hey! Let me go!

Rockruff: April! (growling) Rock Throw!

But it has little effect.

Rockruff: You gotta be kidding me! How about a bite?! (bites Norman by leg) Let go of April, you strange fiend!

Donnie notices one of the assailants carrying the struggling girl away, hurling his bo into their back and catching her as she falls, putting on his most charming smile. It doesn't work and she freaks out, startling Donnie into dropping her.

Rockruff: (growling aggressively towards Donnie)

Donnie: No no no… Please don't freak out. We're the good guys. We won't hurt you. (reaches hand to her) It's okay. We're trying to save you.

Rockruff: You're not gonna hurt her right?!

Donnie: Of course not. I would never hurt an innocent person. I swear. We're here to help you. I promise. Trust me…

With the menacing strangers closing in the girl makes eye contact, seeming to come around but just when Donnie offers her a hand up he gets kicked in the head by a foot.

April: Huh?

?: You alright, April?! I hope that turtle freak didn't hurt you or anything!

April: Tili? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous now! And also, you didn't have to hit him! He was trying to help me!

Tilisha: Me and the others were gonna go to your house to hangout for a bit. But we heard some kind of commotion and all of this was happening… So~ we decided to investigate.

She gets kicked by Mikey who was kicked by one of the Normans. While they recover the men grab the girl and the van drives off with the two defenseless humans. Donnie chases after them with Leo and Raph, still squabbling about the sword-to-shell incident.

Sota: Are you alright, kid?

Tilisha: Kid?! (quickly jumps up and pulls his arm backwards) Don't call me a kid! I'm a highschool girl you idiot!

Jessica: Tili, you must stop. (have her let go of Sota's arm) I'm so sorry about Tili. She doesn't like being called a kid because of her petite figure. I hope she didn't break your arm.

Sota: Not much. But it hurts like hell.

Regina: Tili, you better apologize to him~wan!

Tilisha: Fine… I'm sorry I attempted to break your arm off. But don't call me a kid again!

Sota: Understood.

Miyazaki: What are these things? Clearly they're not human.

Sota: I have to agree. Something's off about them. But um… who are you guys?

Miyazaki: Oh right. My name's Miyazaki. Call me Miya for short. And these are my friends Tillisha, Jessica, and Regina.

Sota: Nice to meet you all! But what are you doing here?

Tilisha: We were gonna hang out at April's but we heard a commotion and saw what's happening so~...

Linoone: I see… Not to worry. We got this under control.

Tilisha: Under control is an understatement.

Mikey starts to follow but is confronted by the one remaining bad guy. When his "hot nunchuck fury" prove useless he flees, but ends up being cornered in a dead end alleyway. He swings blindly at his attacker with the kusarigama blade in his remaining set of nunchucks, slashing the man's face open. Some kind of strange light pouring from the cut as the man staggers away and collapses.

Jolteon: That wasn't normal! No human can light up like that. Can they?

Mikey: One way to find out!

Curious, Mikey turns the body over and is shocked to find that the man is actually a robot with a brain-like alien in his torso which promptly screeches and springs from it's housing and onto his face.

Together: (shrieks)

Jolteon: Is that a brain inside that man?!

Mikey: Actually, I think this is just a robot that it's controlling from the inside!

After a brief, intense struggle with the alien, Michelangelo catches up with his brothers.

Mikey: Guys! Guys! You're never gonna believe this. That guy he- he... had a BRAIN!

Leo: We all have brains, Mikey.

Donnie: Not all of us.

Mikey: "In our chests?!"

Leo: (Sighs) No, Mikey. Not in our chests.

Mikey: YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! (Leo slaps him) Did you just slap me?

Leo: I was calming you down.

Mikey: WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!

Sota: Let's all calm down and stop yelling. How about you show us?

Jolteon: Gladly! Follow me!

Tilisha: This is gonna be good.

At all. He leads his brothers back to the alley, but the strange brain-like creature and its robotic body are gone.

Tilisha: And~ it's gone.

Mikey: But it was right here! I'm not crazy!

Jolteon: I saw it too! It was right here where we left it!

Flareon: Whatever… Let's just head home…

Espeon: It was nice seeing you guys. But we must head back home.

Tilisha looks at Jessica, Regina, and Miyazaki who are also thinking of the same thing.

Tilisha: Follow them?

Trio: Follow them.

|Lair|

Splinter: I am highly disappointed in all of you. You let yourselves be exposed by the humans. Sota, I thought you would make sure they would follow the rules.

Sota: But I did, father. I swear. But there was a good reason if you let us explain.

Ninetales: Maybe you should all stay in the sewers for another year and do some more training.

Vaporeon: Sakuya… Would you let us…?

Tilisha (voice): Give them another chance!

They turn to Tilisha and the others who they have no idea they followed them here.

Vaporeon: You?! What are you doing here?!

Splinter: Would you explain this to me as well?

Leo: We had no idea they would follow us here, Sensei.

Tilisha: Not to worry. We're good people… (clears throat) There was a good reason they have to break the rules. Karera wa watashitachi no yūjin, eipuriru-kun o sukuou to shite imashita. Watashitachiha yōchien kara kanojo o shitte imasu, soshite watashitachi wa fukabundesu. Tashika ni karera wa jibun jishin o ningen ni sarasu ga, karera wa tomodachi o sukuou to shite ita. Tokidoki anata wa tada anata no kokoro ni shitagau tame ni kisoku o yaburanakereba naranai. Anata ga karera no kara no naka ni itanaraba, anata wa onaji koto o shimasu ka? {Translation: They were trying to save our friend April-kun. We know her since Kindergarten and we're inseparable. Sure they expose themselves to humans but they were trying to save a friend. Sometimes you just have to break the rules to follow your heart. If you were in their shell, would you do the same thing?}

Splinter: (shocked) Impressive… You can speak Japanese fluently?

Tilisha: Correct. I can speak all Asian languages that I have been taught during my training of mastering all martial arts styles. But anyways, (goes down on her knees and bow) please let them have another chance, Splinter-Sensei.

The sensei turns to a photograph from his previous life on the shelf behind him, the image of himself, a woman and their infant child. He remembers the sounds of flames and crashing timbers.

Splinter: You know what? I believe you're right. That is a good reason to break the rules I have set for them. Alright… I have made my decision. I shall give them another chance in exchange of having you train with me. Understood?

Tilisha: (stands up) Hai! Arigato, Splinter-Sensei! (bows) Highly appreciate that offer!

Turtles: Sensei~!

Splinter: It is only fair. But let me tell you. All of you must have a leader if you want to fight effectively as a unit.

Leo: Me and Undertow will lead this team to victory!

Miyazaki: Of course I could always be leader. I AM the student council president after all.

Splinter retreats to his sanctum to meditate on the matter for about a second.

Splinter: Leonardo, Undertow, you two shall be the leader of this team.

Raph: Oh come on~!

Flareon: Are you serious?!

Tilisha: He only chose fairly. (pinches his cheek) Just be grateful you have a leader or you'll just be all over the place!

Leonardo: Alright team! Just stick to my shell and we'll save that girl and her dad!

Tilisha: You mean April and her dad Mr. O'Neil? As long as I get to kick some butt, I'm in!

Jessica: Me too.

Regina: Me three~wan!

Miyazaki: And me as well. So let's go back there and save our friend!

Everyone: Yeah!

Back on the surface, Leo has the group stake out a building with the same logo as that of the kidnappers' van.

Regina: So this is where they're going~wan…

Leo: That's right. They will show up eventually for us to interrogate if we wait long enough.

Regina: Waiting~wan?! I can't do waiting~wan! Not my cup of tea~wan!

Tilisha: (practicing her kicks) Yeah, I don't do the waiting game. I rather just kick some butt instead of waiting for them to come.

Jessica: While we're waiting, (takes out laptop) I'll make an attempt to hack into their system to look at the layout. (starts typing)

Donnie: You're a hacker?

Jessica: Yes. I can hack through anything with only a laptop and a phone. It's gonna take some time before I can fully get through the system.

Donnie: Amazing…

|Two Hours Later|

Sota: How long have we've been out here?

Linoone: I think it was like… two hours?

Sota: That's a long time to wait.

Vaporeon: Well, people always says that stakeouts takes a lot of time and patience.

Tilisha: (meditating) Yeah… But it's all worth it at the end.

Flareon: Well this is just a waste of time! We should just go already!

Raph: Pyro's right! (To Leo) Give it up already! The guy is not gonna show up.

Leo: We have to be patient.

Raph: No! You have to come up with a better plan, 'cause us sitting here with our thumbs up our noses-

Mikey: I don't think they fit...

Raph:-Is pointless!

Leo: (Smirks) Are you sure about that Raph?

Raph: He just showed up, didn't he? (Mutters) I should've complained two hours ago!

Tilisha: Perfect. Now's our time to crash in.

They surround him, but he surprises them with a handy laser gun and races off in the van. The Turtles then take to the rooftops and the chase is officially on.

Tilisha: We can't lose that van! Don't let it get off your sight!

Everyone: Right!

Raphael tries to leap onto the van's roof but is sent crashing into a wall by a sharp swerve. The driver keeps the rest of the Turtles at bay by firing his strange weapon out the window at them. Eventually, Leonardo is able to burst one of the van's tires with a well aimed throwing star, causing it to crash and flip over. When the Turtles are able to get much closer to investigate, he uses hand gestures to order his brothers to approach from around the back.

(Leo makes signs with his hands that the others don't understand)

Raph: (While making signs too) I don't know what that means!

Regina: Go around back~wan! I believe that's what he's trying to say~wan.

Mikey: Why didn't he just say so?

As they close in, the back doors of the van open and a glowing canister unexpectedly rolls out and stops right at Michelangelo's feet.

Jessica: What a weird substance. It's glowing quite brightly.

Tilisha: Yeah it is. Jessie, you know what this is exactly?

Jessica: It must be a new form of a chemical compound. I should take a sample of this and do some detailed research on it.

Tilisha: Of course it does…

Jolteon: That looks really familiar…

Mikey: It does! MOM?!

[TO BE CONTINUE]


	2. Rise of the Turtles (Part 2)

Continuing where the previous episode left off, the Turtles are standing by the crashed van wondering about the Mutagen that they just found.

Jessica: Mikey, could you open it for me? (takes out canister) I have my own canister that can handle all types of chemicals. And it has a huge durability so it won't be able to break it so easily.

Mikey: Uh… I don't know how to open this…

Tilisha: It looks like a canister right? So maybe you should twist it on the top. Try it.

He slowly twist the canister open. He then pours some of the Mutagen to Jessie's canister.

Jessica: That should be good enough. (Mikey stops. Twist the canister securely shut) There we go. After we rescue April and her dad, I should head back home and study its compound and many other substances it may have very carefully. And then maybe I could do a couple of tests to see what it could and how… (Regina puts a macaroon into her mouth)

Tilisha: Good job. We would've stayed here listening to her speech like the other times she done that. But anyway, why do they need this anyway?

Leo: Guys, this is huge. Whoever kidnap those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago.

Donnie: How is that possible?

Jolteon: For alien-robots, anything is possible.

Espeon: Stop that! There are no such thing as alien-robots.

Mikey: Oh, yeah? Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots, how would you explain this?! (Pulling the man's face)

Man: Aaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! MY FACE!

Sota: Nope. He's the real deal. Not an alien-robot.

Mikey: Darn it!

Tilisha: Alright, you. You better start explaining everything to us! What's your name?!

Man: I don't have to tell you nuthin', kid.

Tilisha: I see. (kicks the ground to create a hole) That's gonna be your head. So you want to continue or what?

Man: The name's Snake! Don't hurt me!

Tilisha: Okay, Snake. You need to tell us what you were doing with this. Leo, Donnie, hold his arms to make sure he doesn't escape. (as they hold his arms) Good. now let's talk, Snake. Who are you working for? Why do you have this with you?

Snake: I ain't talking more! You can't force me to tell you!

Miyazaki: Maybe turning you into a mutant freak will change your mind. (opens canister) I hope you like your form.

Snake: No! Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I'm working with the Kraang!

Jessica: Kraang?

Snake: They're like a mysterious group that have been kidnapping every scientist all over the city.

Tilisha: I see… So they're taking every scientist. Including April's dad. So where did they took them to? If you don't answer my question, I'm gonna crush you in half with my elbow.

Snake: Look, I'll take you all to an unspecified place located somewhere outside of the city. Please don't put that thing on me…

Donnie: This is great! Her dad's a scientist. I'M a scientist. She's gonna love me!

Snake: She's not your type.

Jessica: (types on laptop) I got their location! Through April's phone, they're at this location (shows and points dot) over here.

Leo: Nice job, Jesse.

Jessica: Thanks. Now you better take us to this location, Snake.

Tilisha: Or I'm gonna bash your head into the ground!

Snake: Alright alright. I'll take you there. Just let me go.

Tilisha: Sure… (snaps her finger which makes Donnie and Leo to let go) Take us to the location. And don't try anything funny!

Snake: Understood.

The Turtles have Snake take them to one of The Kraang's lairs, which is quite heavily guarded.

Sota: So what's the plan?

Miyazaki: In my opinion, we should use stealth to get inside and save them.

Raph: Boring~! We should just charge in!

Leo: That won't work. I bet there's tons of them inside… So we should use stealth and sneak around to save them. Like Miya said.

Jessica: OR we can just simply hack the place and get through it without the trouble. I'm already doing that as we speak.

Raph: But that's gonna waste more time! We need to do it quick and painless!

Flareon: Yeah! Quick and painless!

As Leo, Raph, and Donnie argue about how to free the hostages, Mikey accidentally lets Snake escape.

Everyone (except Sota): Mikey!

Mikey and Jolteon: Sorry!

They chase after him.

Vaporeon: Found him!

Flareon: So what are we gonna do? Capture him?

Leo: Actually, I have an idea. Come here.

They stepped away from Snake's hiding place but near enough for him to eavesdrop on them.

Leo: Okay, team. I have a plan. We will use Snake's van to drive into the enemy headquarters. So let's head back to the Lair to gear up.

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Regina: You sure this plan will work~wan?

Vaporeon: Actually, that's a fake plan. We'll tell you the real plan when we get to the Lair.

Scorbunny: Wait that was a fake one?

Vaporeon: Yup. But that's just part of the REAL plan.

Scorbunny: Oh okay.

At the lair, while the other three Turtles and the others prepare for their mission…

Leo: Sensei, why did you choose me to be the leader?

Splinter: I can't say. You must discover this on your own.

Vaporeon: On our own? But what if we failed?

Ninetales: Failure is a possibility that every single leader must only be prepared to face.

They once again tells them the story of his own greatest failure: His final battle with his arch rival, Oroku Saki, which ended in the tragic losses of his wife, Tang Shen, and their child Miwa.

Splinter: Despite all that I have been through, I am gratified to have gained four new 'sons'... along with my own son.

Sota: We're all ready to go!

Tilisha: Let's do this! (Raph joins her) Time to kick some major butt!

Later, Snake and The Kraang are seen waiting for the Turtles to show up.

Snake: They'll be here any minute.

Kraang 1: Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?

Kraang 2: I like that knowledge, Kraang. I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge. (looks up at the rooftop of the rest of Kraangs.) Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?

Snake: (Turns around to the two Kraangs to scream at them) THEY'RE TURTLES! Call them Turtles! 'Are the Turtles here?!'

Kraang 3: There are lights of a vehicle which contain that what you wish us to call 'The Turtles' coming to this place which you wish us to call 'here'.

Snake: What are you talking about?

As Snake expected, the van comes speeding towards the building and explodes in a fiery crash. A canister of mutagen then flies out of the van and bursts open on Snake, causing him to mutate. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the Turtles used the crash as a distraction so that they can sneak into the base unnoticed…

Flareon: Good plan. Using the van as a distraction…

Vaporeon: Let's just go in and sneak around to find April and her dad.

Donnie: (sighs admirably) That's such a pretty game for a pretty girl…

Miyazaki: Donatello, focus on the rescue mission.

Jessica: Got it. I have the layout of this place.

Tilisha: Perfect. Now let's go. We have a childhood friend and a scientist to save.

Once inside, they find the place full of alien robots, proving that Mikey was correct all along.

Donnie: (seeing the kraang) Wow! Alien robots!

Mikey: (Looking at Donnie and sarcastically) Yeah, who said that?

Jolteon: Mikey told you but you didn't listen to us.

They fight their way through the enemy lair, until they find the detention cell where the girl, April, and her dad are trapped.

Rockruff: They're in there!

Just as they get the doors open, more robots come in and carry the two off. The Turtles give chase, but are stopped outside by the now monstrous Snakeweed.

Tilisha: Oh great! Now we have to deal with this monster! Easy! Fire always works on grass! Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Snakeweed!

Raph: Pyro, use Flamethrower as well!

Regina: Donnie, you go ahead~wan! We can handle them~wan!

Miyazaki: Do it, Romeo! Save your Juliet!

Regina: Why Romeo and Juliet?

Miyazaki: Because it reminded me of that play… So tragic.

Donnie goes to rescue April and her dad, who are being taken into a helicopter.

Rockruff: (jumps onto Donnie's right shoulder) We have to get there before that helicopter takes off!

Espeon: (riding on Donnie's left shoulder) Right!

Donnie grabs onto the helicopter as it takes off. While he struggles with The Kraang, April falls out… He has to let go of the aircraft to save her, allowing The Kraang to successfully escape with her father.

Donnie: Sputnik, use Psychic to levitate us to safety!

Espeon: Psy~! (levitates Donnie and April to the ground safely)

Rockruff: April! (jumps into her arms) I'm so glad you're safe!

April: (laughing as Rocky licks her cheek) I'm glad too… But my dad…

Donnie: We'll save him somehow. Now we better head back to the others. Also, we didn't get to introduce ourselves. Um, m-my name is Donnie. Full name is D-Donatello. This is my partner Sputnik who is an Espeon.

Espeon: Pleased to meet you, April. Your friends told us everything about you.

April: Oh… Well, nice to meet you too, Donnie. And thanks for saving me.

Donnie: No problem. I wouldn't let you fall like that.

April: I can tell… (chuckles happily which makes Donnie blush)

|Meanwhile|

Regina: These guys sure are tough~wan!

Tilisha: (kicks) What do you expect? They're aliens inside robot bodies! (punches) Of course they're tough!

One of the Kraang was about to shoot Sota when suddenly, some of the Kraang were frozen in ice.

Mikey: Whoa… Where did this come from?

?: (jumps down) (thinking) Good… I finally escaped… Now I should help them. (talking) You in the blue mask! Use a Fire Pokemon to attack the power generator!

Leo: Huh? (turns) Oh yeah! The generator!

Vaporeon: Kraang~! Come and get us! I bet you can't shoot from that distance!

The Kraang shots the power generator, and an explosion then occurs, which both obliterates Snakeweed and covers our heroes' escape.

Kraang 1: The ones who are called the Turtles are now classified as our enemy. The ones who are called the Turtles must be destroyed…

|April's Apartment|

Blaziken: I see… So you're name is Chen Li and you have been a test subject to the Kraang since you were 11…

Scorbunny: That must've been rough!

Chen: It was… But when I heard the commotion, it was the right time for me to escape. You see, along with my mutation, I gain the ability to manipulate ice and snow. (creates a small star ice sculpture)

Mikey: That's awesome! You know what?! For now on, we're gonna call you Icy! Because of your cool ice powers!

Icy: Icy… I like that name. It's the perfect fitting name.

Miyazaki: Back to the subject at hand! Right now, we know that the Kraang are kidnapping every scientist in this city! Including April's father!

April: Yeah… I hope he's gonna be okay…

Donnie: Not to worry, April. We promise to not rest until we rescue your dad. (puts his hand over hers) That's a promise I can keep.

April looked surprised but looks at Donnie with a smile. It makes him blushed and lifts his hand from hers.

April: Anyways, my aunt said I can still live here. She's just gonna check on me once in a while to make sure I'm okay.

Icy: If you want, I can stay here with you. You won't feel lonely when I'm around. I can cook, clean and do every other chore except for grocery shopping. I hope that's okay with you.

April: I don't mind as long as you don't reveal yourself to anybody else.

Icy: Understood.

Miyazaki: As of now, we are the only ones who can stop the Kraang from their evil schemes! We are a team of heroes who will do anything to protect the city we love! So who's with me?!

Everyone: We are!

Miyazaki: Then we will not rest until all the Kraang are gone for good!

Everyone: Yeah!

Jolteon: So inspirational!

Espeon: He does have a natural ability of a leader. I'm impressed.

|Lair|

Splinter: I am impressed, Leonardo. You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult circumstances.

Leonardo: Thank you, sensei. I think I know why you made me leader.

Master Splinter: Oh? And why is that?

Leonardo: Because you sensed in me a true warrior spirit, that could forge us all to the great heroes we're destined to become.

Master Splinter and Ninetales: No.

Leonardo: No? Then why did you make me leader?

Master Splinter: Because... you asked.

Vaporeon: That's it? But you seemed so certain you were right.

Ninetales: As a leader you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices.

Leonardo: So you could have chosen any of us?

Master Splinter and Ninetales: Yes.

Leonardo and Vaporeon: Even Mikey?!

Master Splinter: No... That would've been wrong.

Ninetales: Agree…

Vaporeon: Don't joke like that!

Mikey: (rushes in) We made it in the news!

|Living Room|

Anchorman: This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe with Channel 6 news with a special report! Are ninjas living among us?! Police found this piece at the crime scene.

Sota: Whoops! I thought we grab all of the shurikens!

Splinter: (sighs) My sons, you must exercise much more caution in the future. I'll let this go for now. But I must heed you with this statement. One of the ninja's most powerful weapons is remaining a mystery - not be spotted in the light.

Raph: You worry too much, Sensei! What could possibly happen?!

Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo, Japan, The Shredder HAPPENS to be watching this very same news bulletin and he immediately recognizes the symbol on the shuriken that is seen.

Malamar: Isn't that the symbol of the Hamato Clan? The one we thought have completely destroyed all those years ago?

Shredder: We thought we did… But it seems that my hunch that Hamato Yoshi is alive has been corrected. Now he's training a ninja army in New York City. (to armed man) Prepare the private jet! (stands up and dons his helmet) I think it's time to pay an old friend a visit…


	3. Short 1: Leo and the Mysterious Assassin

Somewhere in the sewers, Leo is blinded while his Pokemon are throwing wooden plates.

Vaporeon: I'm gonna throw these wooden plates at you, Leo! You ready?!

Leo: (sword up) Ready!

Bandit (Lucario) begind throwing the wooden plates at Leo. Leo starts slashing every wooden plate in half.

Lucario: That was some good work, Leo. You really are the best swordsman around.

Leo: Thank you. But I still have many things to learn. Let's go to that subway station. Maybe there are things to slice with.

After putting his Pokemon in their Pokeballs, he head towards the abandon subway station. He looked around and starts to slice for training.

[THUD]

Ears perked up, he followed the THUD sound.

Leo: (gasps) Hey! (runs to her and shakes her) Are you okay?! Hey! Come on, wake up! (examines her body) She's severely injured. As if she had ben through a tough battle. (looks at sword) And she's a swordsman too? I should bring her back to the Lair to heal up. (picks her up and heads to the lair) Hold on! I'm gonna help you out!

|Few Hours Later|

?: (slowly wakes up) Where am I...? What happened...? (slowly sits up and grunts) (thinking) Looks like I got more injuries than I originally thought. But it seems someone had put bandages all over the injured areas. And someone had took me to this place. I wonder who...

Splinter (voice): Ah so you have awoken. That's good news.

Sensing a presence, she quickly grab her Teigu and aim the sword towards Splinter.

Splinter: Do not worry, young lady. (pulls Murasame down with his finger) There is nothing to worry about. You are out of danger and should be recovering. But you seem to still have some strength left to continue.

She reluctantly puts Murasame back to its holder.

Splinter: My name is Master Splinter. You may call me by only Splinter. This is the lair where me and my family are currently living at. My son, Leonardo, had found you unconscious and severely injured so he had taken you here to recover from your battle injuries.

Ninetales: And I am his partner, Sakuya. Please tell us your name.

No response.

Splinter: Silence eh? Well we'll learn your name as soon as you-

Akame: Akame. My name is Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. I am sorry that I have drawn my Teigu at you. I thought you were one of the members of the Empire. Please forgive my actions.

Splinter: Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame... May I have your katana?

Akame: Please refer it as Teigu and you may. (Splinter grabs Murasame very carefully) What are you gonna do to it?

Splinter: Do not worry. I will take good care of this Teigu until you have fully recovered.

Akame: Understood. (goes back to bed and sleeps)

Splinter: Good. (leaves and closes the door) Murasame... The Demon Sword... (examines Teigu) This is quite an unusual katana. I should put it somewhere safe.

Leo: Sensei? Has that girl woke up by any chance?

Splinter: She did. But she's going back asleep. Now where did you find this girl?

Leo: At the abandoned subway station. I was looking for things to slice for training when I heard a loud THUD. I checked and I found her on the ground, severely injured as if she has gone into a tough battle and barely escaping from her opponent. I didn't even know her name.

Ninetales: It's Akame and you did the right thing. But once she settles down, she will explain everything.

Leo: Understood. I'll check on her in the morning and at night. I promise.

|Three Days Later|

Three days had passed by and Akame was already settling down. Her injuries are healing nicely and she even does training with the Hamato boys even though they didn't want her to.

Sota: Wow! She's a professional, Leo! Did Akame told you everything?!

Leo: Not yet. I think she's hiding something.

Mikey: Ow... Akame, you're so good!

Raph: Like a trained professional! Are you a ninja or something?!

Akame: I am an Assassin actually.

Everyone: Assassin?!

Akame: But I assassinate people that have done wrong in society. I am now going to tell you everything. You see, I am a member of Night Raid, a group of assassins who is part of the Revolutionary Army. Our job is to take on jobs that consist of assassinating people who have become corrupted. We are ready to risk our lives for the people who has to suffer this corruption.

Sota: But how did you even got here in the first place?!

Linoone: I'm curious as well!

Akame: We were on patrol when we saw something out of the ordinary. A man wearing something that was too modern to my world. Me and my friends follow him to some kind of portal.

Mikey: I see~! (snaps finger) I get it! By the time you were there, you were all sucked into it and ended up in modern day New York! Am I right?!

Akame: Correct. In the process, we're separated and I was looking for them. That is when the attack happened. Robots appeared and starts firing. I did my best to fight them off using Murasame. But they were too many and I got severely injured in the progress. So that's how I ended up here.

Leo: Now I get it! But why would they open a portal in your world?

Akame: Not sure. I have been thinking about that and I don't even have an answer to it.

Vaporeon: Not to worry! We'll help you find your friends! They outta be somewhere in New York right?

Espeon: They have to. I don't see any other reason why they shouldn't be.

Leo: Exactly. We'll find your teammates.

Akame: (nods) Thank you.

Leo: You're welcome.


	4. Turtle Temper

The episode starts off with the Turtles on a recon mission. They are patiently waiting on a roof to catch the Kraang before they are able to break into a lab.

Akame: So our mission is to catch the Kraang before they're able to break into a lab…

Leo: Correct. We need to do this efficiently.

Akame: Understood. I shall put them to rest forever.

Out of boredom, Mikey is repeatedly poking Raph's head.

Raph: You better stop or else.

(Michelangelo pokes Raphael a third time and he grabs his finger)

Raphael: Say it.

Leonardo: Raph, be quiet!

Raphael: Not 'til Mikey says it!

Michelangelo: Raphael is all wise and powerful!

Raphael: (squeezes Mikey) Aaaand?

Michelangelo: And he's better than me in every possible way!

Raphael: (forces Mikey to the floor) Aaaaaand?

Michelangelo: And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!

Raphael: (licks his finger and hovers it over Mikey's head) Aaaaaand?!

Michelangelo: (whimpers) And in the history of the universe there's never been…

Leonardo: Okay, Enough!

Sota: Raph, let go of his finger right now!

Tilisha karate chops Raph's hand to let of Mikey's finger. She then grabbed his arm and throws him to the ground. Twisting his arm in place in a hold position.

Tilisha: Raphael, you must learn how to control your anger. Now before I let go of your arm, you must say uncle three times.

Raph: Never! (she twisted his arm more which makes him grunt in pain) Okay! Uncle, uncle, uncle! (she lets go) Thank you.

Flareon: I don't wanna be in his shell. No way…

Vic: What the heck is going on up here?! (all of the Turtles are paused to see him) What are you, playing dress up?

Leonardo: No, sir. We were just...

Vic: (noticed his damaged satellite dish) WHICH ONE OF YOU SLIMY, GREEN HAM SHANKS BUSTED MY SATELLITE DISH?!

Raphael: HAM SHANKS?!

Donatello: I don't know what that means.

Raphael: Me neither, but I don't like it! (he proceeds to hurt Vic)

Leonardo: (stops him) Let's go.

Vic: (to Raphael) That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy!

Raphael: (pulls out his sais) Hey! Watch it, buddy!

Vic: Oh, no! I didn't know you had salad tongs!

Raphael: Salad tongs?! (he charges at Vic, but only for his brothers to pull him)

Sota: Raph, calm down!

Tilisha: He's not worth it.

Vic: The kid's right! You should better listen to her!

Tilisha: A kid?! Sir, I'm gonna bash your ugly face in so hard that nobody will recognize you at all! (growling)

Vic: How?! You can't even reach my height! (laughing while Tili was growling)

?: Vic, that's enough! You shouldn't call them names like a little child!

Vic: If it isn't the drama boy. Good thing you came! I hope you would fix my satellite dish!

?: My brother already knows and I'll fix the satellite dish. But you do know that it's not your satellite dish. It's everyone's satellite dish. (examines the broken dish) Hm… It has been broken in half so some melding should work. Maybe to replace a few things here and there…

Vic: You better hurry up!

?: I am! (to Turtles) I am so sorry about Vic. He's always been such a rude man. Always making rude remarks to anyone he meets. I'm Domingo. You may call me Domi.

Leo: I see… Nice to meet you… Sorry about the dish…

Domingo: Don't worry about it. I can easily fix this.

Their yelling between the two then attracts the Kraang's attention (who are nearby), and then a fight breaks out between the villains and our heroes.

Domingo: (hides) This wasn't part of the plan! (notices that Vic is recording) What are you doing?!

Vic: I'm gonna get rich through this video alone!

Domingo: You wouldn't! (gets hold of phone) I won't let you record them!

Male Meowstic: Give up your phone.

Vic: (pulls phone) Never! Let go of my phone!

Domingo: (pulls phone) I refuse! Now let go!

But Vic pushes Domingo away and stands up. After the Turtles' victory, Raph tries to get the video from Vic, but the churlish man ultimately gets away.

Domingo: Don't worry! I'm gonna convince him to erase that video! I promise! (grabs satellite dish and runs)

The Turtles are forced to retreat when they hear both fire trucks and police coming.

|Lair|  
|Dojo|

Splinter: Raphael, you have let your anger at Vic greatly endanger your mission. So, as a training exercise, your brothers will shoot suction-cup arrows at you.

Flareon: And what are we supposed to do?!

Ninetales: You simply dodge it.

Flareon: That should be easy!

On the first try, they dodge all of the arrows easily.

Tilisha: Nice one! Now this time, insult them!

Donatello: (Confused) Wait, insult... them?

Master Splinter: Yes.

Espeon: And they can't fight back?

Master Splinter: No.

Donatello: (Smiling to Leo) I'm feeling good about this plan.

They begin insulting Raph and Pyro while shooting suction-cup arrows. They end up covered in arrows from head to toe.

Tilisha: (laughing) You look so ridiculous! (laughing)

Blaziken: Agree! (laughing)

Flareon: (growling)

Ninetales: Now then, you must get the video from Vic through reason, instead of force.

Akame: Understood. Reason over force.

Flareon: Jeez…

The Turtles soon find Vic on a street with Domingo still trying to convince him to erase the video.

Vic: Leave me alone, kid! I'm not gonna erase it!

Domingo: But you must!

Raph: (clears throat which makes Vic turn around) Hello there. Would you please give us the phone which contains the video?

Flareon: We're asking very politely.

Vic: No way! If you want it, you have to pay precisely one million dollars!

Domingo: You can't sell that video! Are you insane?!

Raphael: You better hand over the phone, or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!

Tilisha: Raph, keep your voice down before…

His yelling attracts the attention of the Kraang. Another large fight breaks out, but Raph ditches his brothers to keep arguing with Vic. This time, the Kraang get away with Vic as their prisoner.

Akame: Raphael, you have let the Kraang capture Vic.

Raph: It's not my fault!

Flareon: We were asking very politely before he was acting like a huge jerk!

Leo: Still, since your anger is a liability, you two have to go home. The rest of us will go save Vic.

Vaporeon: Right!

Domingo: Let me come with you. In case you need some assistance.

Tilisha: Sure… Raph, you and Pyro should head home until you learn how to control your anger.

Raph and Pyro heads home without saying a word.

Domingo: Guys, look at this.

Sota: It's… oil.

Akame: It must've come from the van. It must be leaking oil.

Blaziken: Then we should follow it. It could lead us straight to the Kraang.

Everyone: Right.

|Lair|

Raph: This is so stupid! Leo made me go home just because of my anger! You understand me, don't you, Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me.

(Spike chews on leaf)

Flareon: We thought so.

Splinter: (Suddenly appearing behind him) I understand you, too.

Raphael: Seriously, you gotta knock or something!

Splinter: Let me tell you a story.

Raphael: Sensei, I'm not really in the mood for a story.

Flareon: Me either! I'm still mad at Leo and Undertow right now.

Splinter: Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story.

(Spike chews on leaf)

Splinter: Very well. When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman.

Raphael: Oh! Is it that late already? (Tries to leave)

Splinter: Sit.

(Raph sits down and Splinter continues)

Ninetales: We would make it as quick as possible. Promise.

Flareon: Fine~... Go right ahead.

Splinter: Her name was Tang Shen. And I was not the only man who loved her. There was another competing over for her attention, Oroku Saki.

Raphael: Shredder.

Splinter: One day, he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. (a rain storm occurs during the flashback with Tang Shen gasping to see Shredder insulting Splinter) I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered. (Splinter strikes Shredder with Tang Shen gasping. Oroku Saki wipes blood off of himself as Tang Shen approaches Splinter) I lost my temper. And over time, our rivalry festered into hatred. (Shredder leaves, then the next scene shows him fighting Splinter as his house is set on fire) Until Shredder sought to finish me off. (Splinter is then see mourning the loss of his beloved wife) And I lost my beloved Tang Shen.

Raphael: But it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you... you had no choice.

Splinter: No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his words wash over me like a river over stone, but I let him anger me. It was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made. What choice will you make?

Flareon: I don't know to be honest…

Ninetales: Well that's for you to find out.

|Meanwhile|

Akame: This must be their location.

Tilisha: Let's go in there and save this creep from the other creeps.

Domingo: What is that glowing object?

Tilisha: Well Jessica calls this Mutagen after some detailed research. I, on the other hand, won't do anything with details.

Domingo: I see… (spots Vic tied in a chair) Found him. He's tied in a chair.

Kraang 1: Kraang will take the object known as the phone that contains information about the ones who are called the Turtles in order to study the ones who known as the Turtles.

As the Turtles try to save Vic with a rope by pulling on the bottom of the chair…

Vic: Hey! I can't leave without my phone!

Tilisha: Oh this is just great!

Sota: You blow our cover, Vic!

In the battle that follows, Vic manages to get his phone back while a spider is on it, just as laser that goes astray breaks through the Mutagen tank above and ends up dousing him in it...He mutates into huge spider monster with four appendages on the top of his head and has an aptitude for spitting a grotesque acid at enemies - and all of the Kraang retreat in fear after witnessing this.

Domingo: What happened to him?

Tilisha: Oh yeah. Jesse told us that this mutagen has the ability to mutate anyone into whatever they last touched.

Vic: Look what you've done to me! I'm a hideous spider monster!

Espeon: Actually, you done this to yourself…

Jolteon: I have the perfect for him! We should call him (Mikey joins in) Spider Bytez!

Mikey: That's a perfect name for him!

|Raph|  
|Rooftops|

Raph: We have to get to my brothers! They're in danger!

Flareon: Right, Raph! We don't have much time before something bad happens to them!

Suddenly, they dodge something that came out of the sky.

Raph: What was that?!

?: Sorry about that. The name's Ryuko Matoi from Honnouji Academy.

Raph: Ryuko?

Zoroark, her partner, started to growl aggressively towards him.

Ryuko: (whistles) Zoroark, don't attack him! I think he's not a bad guy. (Zoroark approaches to Ryuko) Good boy. Now where are you heading off that's so important?

Raph: To my brothers. They're in danger and I have to do something. I'm not gonna stand around and do nothing!

?: I can understand how you feel! (jumps besides Ryuko) Though I don't have any brothers to compare it to yours.

Flareon: You are…?

?: Me? Um… I don't know my name. In fact, I don't remember anything.

Raph: Seriously?! You can't remember anything?! Like at all!

Ryuko: Yeah… I found her sleeping in the alleyway. She's a mix between a human and a tiger. Which is awesome! Anyways, we should lend you a hand. I'm on an important mission and it requires some helping hands.

Mutsumi: An important mission?

Zoroark: (nods) We have to get something that was stolen from those aliens and we're gonna get it back.

Ryuko: Besides, I need something I could blow off some steam! (takes out Scissor Blade)

Raph: That looks awesome!

Ryuko: Thanks. This Scissor Blade belong to my father. He was a great scientist before his death. Now I wield it because I have to find the girl who killed him.

Raph: Then let's do this!

|Meanwhile|

Spider Bytez proves to be a very formidable foe and the Turtles are nearly outmatched after falling through several floors, but the tide of battle is then turned when Raph arrives.

Everyone: Raph!

Raphael: Wow, I didn't think this guy couldn't get any uglier!

?: Is that a giant spider?!

Spider Bytez: Hey! It's the Kung-Fu Frog with the salad-tongs!

Raphael: Hey! It's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked! Ready girls?!

? and Ryuko: Ready!

They begin to fight Spider Bytez. Remembering Splinter's advice, he is able to ignore Spider Bytez' insults and fight him effectively.

Flareon: We're doing it… We're ignoring his insults.

Raph: Exactly! (punches)

? and Ryuko: Take this! (slashes)

From that point on, the Turtles are reenergized and start targeting specific weak spots - and Raph even makes the spider spit onto one of his own appendages. The brothers quickly make a comeback and succeed in destroying the video phone by stepping on it as well.

Sota: Problem solved! The video is destroyed!

Spider Bytez then retreats into the night and uses his agility to jump behind some rooftops.

Spider Bytez: I will get my revenge, Kung-Fu Frogs!

Mikey: That was so awesome! You guys were great working together! And cool tiger claws!

?: Why thank you. I'm half-human half-tiger. Though I don't remember my name…

Espeon: A classic case of amnesia I suppose.

Mikey: Not to worry! I'll give you a great name! How about Tigress?!

Tigress: I like that. Makes perfect sense.

Mikey: Hooray!

Vaporeon: Raph, Pyro. You two did a great job.

Leo: I'm sorry for punishing you two.

Raph: You didn't have to apologize.

Mikey then playfully insults Raph, causing the latter to pin him to the ground. The episode concludes with Raph forcing a reluctant Michelangelo to say "Raphael is all wise and powerful. And he's better than me in every possible way!''.

Everyone: (laughing)


	5. Short 2: The Grim Reaper

It begins at the lair where everyone is hanging out. Domingo rushes into the Lair in a panicked state.

Domingo: Guys, guys! You won't believe this! Turn the channel to the news immediately!

Ryuko: Uh... Sure thing. (changes to the news channel) What's going on that's so important?

Domingo: You'll see!

Carlos: This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe and I have some breaking news! There has been reports of a young man with a sword attacking people. The police are currently investigating the matter but they said that it's targeting criminals. So please be advised to stay indoors and lock your doors and windows.

Leo: A man with a sword?

Donnie: Attacking criminals? Now this doesn't seem right.

Icy: We should go and investigate this.

Miyazaki: I agree! We must head out and look for this mysterious man with a sword!

|Streets|

Ragna: Ugh... This is getting ridiculous. This is the same fucking place I've been too! I just went into circles! (exhales) Calm down, Ragna. Just stay calm and figure it out. I have to find out how to return to my world.

?: Looks like you're lost.

Ragna quickly raises his sword and someone steps out of the shadow. That person is Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or anything like that. I'm lost as well. The name's Roronoa Zoro. A former bounty hunter and now officially a pirate of the Strawhat Pirates.

Ragna: Bounty Hunter now pirate eh? I'm Ragna the Bloodedge. But you may call me the Grim Reaper. You know why people call me that name?

Zoro: Why?

He slashes his sword which Zoro blocked it with his three swords.

Ragna: Because I have killed hundreds of people in one fell swoop! I challenge you to a fight! Hope you can be quite a challenge.

Zoro: Fine then. Let's fight!

The two begin to clash at each other.

Ragna: You're not bad.

Zoro: Same to you.

|Turtles|

April: Found anything?

Tilisha: (hears something) I did. I heard some swords clashing! Over there!

|Ragna and Zoro|

Ragna: (panting heavily) You're good. I never thought I would meet a worthy opponent like you before.

Zoro: (panting heavily) Same to you. You're pretty good with a sword. But can you handle my attacks?

Ragna: Bring it on, you bastard! I can handle everything you throw at me!

But when the two were about to slash at each other, another sword blocks the swords between them. Just than, the Turtles have arrived in time.

?: That's quite enough. You have enough sparring for today. (puts her sword back to the holder cover)

Ragna: Who the hell are you?!

?: Peko Pekoyama. The Ultimate Swordswoman. I have observed your fighting and it seems you two have something in common. You two fight relentlessly without a second thought.

Zoro: So?!

Peko: It just seems a little ridiculous, to be honest. Swordsmen should be honor and respectful. Instead you two have completely different personalities different from what a true swordsman should be.

Zoro: Shut up! I'm like that okay?!

Peko: (sighs) Sure you are. (looks at the Turtles) And who you might be?

Ragna: What the...?! Monsters?!

Raph: We're mutants, moron! There's a difference!

Peko: Mutants... I see.

Leo: You must be that boy they were talking about in the news. Just what are you doing here and why are you attacking people?!

Ragna: The hell should I know?! I was minding my own fucking business when a portal appeared and I walked right into it!

Akame: So you come from a different world like me. Does it imply to you, Bushido?

Zoro: Yeah. A portal suddenly appeared from the bottom of the ocean and sucked me and my shipmates right in.

Akame: Now I understand. But why would portals be opening in other worlds?

Donnie: That is quite peculiar. We should investigate the matter. Bur for now, you two should come with us. People are freaking out because of your actions. And the police are involve in this investigation of theirs.

Ragna: Fine~... Guess I have no other choice.

Peko: (nods) I'll also accompany you. As I am looking for my master.

Jessica: You have a master?

Peko: Correct. We've been sent here and have been separated from each other. I have been looking for him for quite some time now.

Jessica: I see...

|Lair|

Splinter (after hearing their story): I see. You have been sent here by those aliens. Either they have done it mistakenly or purposefully is another question yet to be answer soon. For now you may stay with us for the time being. I'll even let you do some training in the dojo.

Zoro: Thanks. I'll start my training right away. (walks to the dojo)

Peko: So will I. I have to be ready for anything. (walks to the dojo)

Ragna: I'm gonna sleep on this couch. (immediately jumps to the couch and starts sleeping)

Raph: Hey, get off that couch! You're not a freeloader here!

Flareon: We're supposed to sit in that couch!

Splinter: Everyone, please treat these guests with upmost respect.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei!

Raph: Oh great. Now we have more people staying with us. What's next? Ghosts are gonna sleep on the walls?

Mikey: Ghosts?!

Jolteon: Where?!

Raph: (sighs)

Tigress: Not to worry, Raph. This is just for now...

Raph: I hope so...


	6. New Friend, Old Enemy

The episode opens with one of The Shredder's top henchmen (Chris Bradford) training with and defeating several Foot Ninjas within a room (which is in one of Bradford's dojos)

Chris: Carmelo, now it's your turn. (whistles to have the Foot Ninjas appear out of nowhere) Now go make it me proud, son!

Carmelo nods and starts attacking the Foot Ninjas. Defeating each one of them without breaking a sweat.

Carmelo: How was that, father?

Chris: Awesome job! I'm so proud of you!

Nui Harime: (sitting on the bench; clapping her hands) Very impressive, Carm! With more training, you would make a great ninja. (chuckles)

Carmelo: Thank you. All my training has been worth it. I'm now ready to go on a mission!

Chris: Now now, there's no need to rush my boy! You'll go on a mission when you-know-who tells you.

Carmelo: Understood…

Neferpitou: Not to worry. You'll get your chance. I'm sure of it…

When finished, yet another top henchman named Xever and his younger sister named Rita slides open a nearby, concealed door, revealing the back of The Shredder silhouetted there.

Carmelo: Master Shredder! (bows) I didn't expect you to come here. What business do you have?

Malamar: If you want to know, an old sworn-enemy of ours, Hamato Yoshi and Sakuya, are still alive after all these years…

Shredder: Apparently, he's training his own ninja clan right here in New York. I need you and Carmelo to go hunt them down and wipe all of them off. No survivors.

Carmelo: We will do just that, Shredder.

Chris: You have our word. We won't fail you.

Nui: Besides, we already assemble an army of reliable warriors! Thus the Foot Clan is officially back in business! Yay~!

Rita: Also, we have to work together on this.

Carmelo: What?! No way! You're too rebellious! You might betray me or something.

Rita: I wouldn't! Maybe I would betray you if you keep doing that arrogant talk!

Shredder: Silence! Chris, Carmelo, Xever and Rita… You all work as a team to succeed this mission in order to successfully hunt down and annihilate Hamato Yoshi and his clan of ninjas.

Everyone: Understood.

The scene then shifts to the Turtles jumping across rooftops in the city, challenging each other to see who can do the absolute best flips, leaps...etc.

Akame: Is this necessary?

Ragna: Yeah we're just doing stunts! What are we?! Stuntmen for a movie or something?!

Sota: Raph, Pyro, you're the last ones to show us your cool tricks!

Linoone: Good luck!

Flareon: Luck?! We don't need luck!

Instead of doing a more intricate and impressive move, he simply jumps straight forward and tackles all of his brothers down. Flareon jumps straight forward and landed on top of Undertow, Sputnik and Sparky.

Espeon: That wasn't a cool trick! You just simply tackle us!

Flareon: It does count as a cool trick. That was awesome!

After getting themselves back up, the group quickly hears a noise nearby and they all quickly draw their weapons out, only to find a guileless cat.

Flareon: It's just a cat. You were so scared!

Vaporeon: I thought it was a Kraang or something. You should always be alert with your surroundings.

Flareon: But it's just a defenseless kitty. Scaredy-cat!

Vaporeon: Don't tease me!

Mikey quickly grows fond of the small cat after hearing it's owner call it's name.

Zoro: Looks like that cat belongs to him.

Mikey: I should give it to him.

Raphael: Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!

Donatello: You can't show yourself to a human.

Michelangelo: Why not?

Donatello: Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not.

Michelangelo: No they won't. I'm not so scary.

Raphael: You're an ugly green mutant, armed with ninja weapons.

Michelangelo: Look, This guy is gonna see that I'm just a regular cat loving dude like him. And the next thing you know, we'll be best buds.

Icy: I have a bad feeling about this…

Sota: Let's just trust that what Mikey says is true…

Michelangelo: Hi, here's your...

Cat owner: (screams) Ugly green mutant freak!

Michelangelo: But I got your cat.

Cat owner: HELP! He's got my cat! He's got my cat!

Michelangelo: Dude, chill! I'm just...

(the cat attacks Mikey and he falls off the building)

Sota: Are you okay, Mikey?!

Akame: Shout loudly if you're okay.

Mikey: I'm okay~...!

Akame: He's alright.

Raph: Told ya'!

Michelangelo: Anyone wanna help me with this? (Shows cat on his shell)

Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael: No.

(Mikey sighs and throws cat away)

Raphael: Face it, humans will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you!

Zoro: Actually, if you guys were in my world, you would've been accepted. I have met and fought some of the weirdest and most deadliest pirates.

Ragna: Same here. I have met some people who are… not human per say…

Raph: Oh right. I guess you don't have talking animals in your world eh Peko?

Peko: That's correct. I haven't met any talking animals other than you.

Raph: See?! Proves my point.

Flareon: Actually, what proves your point? I don't understand at all.

Icy's ears begin to twiched. They were quickly ambushed by dozens of ninjas (The Foot Clan), and while the warriors are initially a challenge, our heroes manage to hold their ground, although they are soon attacked by a larger, masked man, who unbeknownst to them, is Chris Bradford himself.

Carmelo: Take this! (slashes at Icy)

Icy blocks it with her hands and freezes the spear. Carmelo jumps back from this.

Carmelo: My spear! You're gonna pay for that! Gallade, use Leaf Blade!

Gallade: Leaf Blade!

Icy dodges Leaf Blade.

Carmelo: She's fast. But I won't lose!

Chris Bradford quickly engages the four of them, and, using his brute and utter strength, he is able to gain the clear upper hand in the brief fight. After this little skirmish, the police quickly arrive near to the scene and both teams escape before being spotted.

Carmelo: We'll fight again sometime. (leaves) Father, why did we have to leave?

Chris: Because I don't want to be caught by the police.

Carmelo: Make sense.

|Lair|

Leo: It wasn't fair. A group of ninjas surprise attacked us.

Vaporeon: We were able to handle them on our own. Except for the last one. He was just too strong! We didn't expect a surprise attack like that!

Ninetales: I see… Well, in a fight, focusing on fairness will bring your downfall.

Vaporeon: It does? (Sakuya nods) So what should we focus on then?

Splinter: Victory. You should always seek out victory. Never fairness.

Leo: I see…

|Living Room|

The others are hanging out with April and her friends in another room in the lair, while Mikey is excitedly reading a magazine which has an article in it devoted entirely to Bradford.

April: Mikey, you do have human friends: us!

Tilisha: Yeah we are. No need to be sad.

Mikey: But we save your life!

Jolteon: So you had to like us! There's a huge difference.

Blaziken: A difference?

Rockruff: I don't think that's right.

Regina: I think what Mikey's trying to say is he wants everyone in New York to be his BFF~wan! That way he can socialize with them so they won't be afraid of his appearance~wan!

Mikey: Exactly! See? At least Gina understands what I'm saying.

Sota: Cheer up, Mike. I'm sure people would be your friend.

Raph: Too bad there isn't a place where "freaks can meet each other and see how hideous we are".

April: That gives me an idea. Donnie, could I see your laptop for a minute?

Donnie freaks out and closes a page that has April eating the pizza.

Donnie: Uh sure thing, April. (gives her the laptop)

Jessica: What do you have in mind?

She then shows Mikey a site where people can meet and become friends online so that they don't necessarily have to see each other in person.

Mikey: Awesome~! I can talk to people and don't even have to reveal myself! Thanks, April! (hugs her) You're the best! (lets go)

Mikey then makes Bradford his very first friend (and Bradford's 5,287th friend) and subsequently goes off to meet him.

Regina: Wait I'm coming with you~wan! For support~wan.

Mikey: Thanks Gina! We'll be right back! (leaves)

Sota: You sure this is a good idea of him leaving to meet someone?

Raph: The guy's gotta learn somehow, one way or another.

Flareon: And this is the one way to have him learn a valuable lesson.

Linoone: I have a bad feeling about this…

While Bradford and Carmelo are walking towards their own house, Mikey leaps down and surprises Bradford, whom immediately starts attacking him with multiple shurikens.

Mikey: Hold on! I can explain! I'm the one who made you my friend online!

Carmelo: Father, stop throwing shurikens! (grabs shurikens; turns to face Mikey and bows) I am so sorry about my father's actions. You scared us so he had to take action.

Jolteon: It's all good, dude!

Regina: It was all Mikey's idea of surprising you~wan. Guess it didn't work out as it planned to be~wan…

Chris: I see… Well how about you two come inside with us?

Mikey: Love to!

|Meanwhile|

Icy: So how did they were able to observe us and attack us without being noticed?

Tigress: The hell if I know!

Akame: Maybe they use a nearby building as a hiding place.

Peko: I was thinking the same thing. Maybe a building around here that's tall enough to let someone observe you without being spotted by the enemy.

Ragna: Either way, I should've seen it coming!

Ryuko: None of this seen it coming, idiot! (sighs)

Mikey: Guys, guys! I had met Chris Bradford and his son Carmelo Bradford! Which means~...

Jolteon: We made two friends at the same night! You were 'rong, Raph!

Flareon: No need to brag about it.

Espeon: Yeah…

Regina: (chuckles)

Mikey: Well I better head off to meet Chris Bradford again! See ya! (leaves with Sparky)

Espeon: At least we won't hear him bragging about this.

Vaporeon: Don't jinx us, Sputnik… It may come true…

After utterly surprising Bradford once again, he tries to get Mikey to reveal all of his top secrets, in order to traitorously find the location of Splinter somehow. Mikey then inspects a 400 year-old encased Katana in the Dojo.

Carmelo: So Mikey, could you tell us about your Sensei?

Mikey: Sorry but some things must simply be kept secret.

Jolteon: We can't tell you about our Sensei.

Carmelo: I see. (thinking) Darn it! They're quite stubborn. But maybe I should kick it up a nodge! (talking) Father, would you show Mikey that move you've been teaching me?

Chris: Eh? You mean the Death Dragon?! (Carmelo and Gallade nods) Sure thing!

Mikey: The Death Dragon?! What's that?!

Gallade: It's a martial arts technique where you quickly take your opponent down with swift foot action.

Mikey: Awesome!

Jolteon: We have to teach this to the others!

A bit later on, Mikey ends up teaching to his brothers.

Sota: Quite a cool technique, Mikey.

Mikey: Yeah it is!

Splinter and Sakuya walks in to see Leo using the same technique as Oroku Saki did to Splinter. He flinched at the sight of it.

Peko: Are you alright, Splinter?

Splinter: That move… That's the Death Dragon… Now I understand… (as Mikey and Sparky leaves) Whoever this is that Mikey considers as a friend must be a student to the Shredder.

Raphael: It all makes sense now! (Realizes) Mikey's in trouble!

Flareon: We have to save them! Like right now!

Everyone: Right!

Meanwhile, Mikey is just arriving at Bradford's Dojo.

Mikey: Who turn off the lights?

Jolteon: Maybe they're throwing us a surprise party.

They are then attacked once again by both Chris and Xever this time, and whilst they desperately tries to fend them off, they are eventually overwhelmed and defeated.

Rita: Don't you think this is not necessary?

Carmelo: This is part of the plan. Don't ruin it for us.

Jolteon: Who are you?! Are you that man with the cat?!

Machamp: No you idiot!

Bradford then quickly removes his helmet, however, revealing his face, leaving Mikey completely appalled.

Mikey: Chris?! Why are you doing this?!

Xever: We should just finish them off.

Houndoom: It would make things much easier.

Machamp: No no! That won't work. We should use him as bait in case if his little friends come here to rescue him.

Rita: Is it okay if I stay here so he won't escape?

Chris: Sure. Just make sure they don't escape until the others came to rescue them.

Rita: Understood, captain.

The two and Carmelo then exit the scene and turn all of the lights off.

Rita: (looks around and unties Mikey and Sparky) There you go.

Mikey: Huh? (stands up) Why did you untie us?

Rita: Because I don't take orders from anyone. Look, this wasn't my choice to work with the Foot. I was forced to work with them because of my idiot of a brother made a plea with the Shredder.

Jolteon: So you hate the Shredder?

Rita: Hate is an understatement. I DESPISE Shredder. But he won't hear that coming from my mouth or I'll get punished. (takes out handheld console) You wanna play a video game to pass the time or something?

Mikey: Would I! (grabs handheld and starts playing) For someone who's a bad guy, you're pretty nice!

Rita: Nice? Seriously? I'm a right-hand girl of a Brazilian mob. I'm tough and really strong. Don't get on my bad side or you're gonna regret it.

Mikey: Oh… But still, you're so nice to untie us…

Jolteon: That has to be a point on the nice list!

Rita: (blushes slightly) I see… (hides her blush under her hair) Thanks.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and the others arrive.

Raph: Mikey!

Mikey: Oh hey guys. What's up?

Rita: Are these your brothers or something?

Mikey: Yup! Guys, I want you to meet my new friend… uh…

Rita: Rita Montes. Call me Rita.

Mikey: Rita! My new friend Rita!

Raph: (shakes his head) Don't you know that your friend is part of the enemy's team?!

Rita: He already did. Don't be so hard on him for it.

Flareon: Are you an enemy too?!

Rita: Pretty much. Not gonna lie about that. But I don't take orders from anybody so~ I can hangout with you guys.

Raph: I don't trust you. You're with the enemy so obviously this must be a trap.

Rita: It is. Basically, the Bradfords and my brother are trying to find the location of your Sensei and try to destroy you forever in courtesy of the Shredder. I shouldn't be telling all of this but whatever. Let's just go to your hideout or something before they become suspicious.

Peko: Well it's a good thing we have already made a plan about that.

Rita: You do? Cool. Maybe I could help you out.

They then return to the sewer and are unknowingly followed by Bradford and Xever (who spotted them with binoculars), along with quite a few Foot troops. The Turtles, however, had intelligently arranged for all of this to happen and they quickly pick off all of the Foot Soldiers with ropes, and they then face off against the two that can be qualified as masters; Bradford and Xever.

Carmelo: It's time we finish you off! Rita, give us a helping hand!

Rita: Sure thing… (secretly winks at the Turtles before switching sides) Let's get them.

The two are able to put up a really good fight against our heroes, but when they end up switching opponents, the Turtles end up gaining the sheer upper hand. Mikey then personally defeats Chris by using the very same technique that he had taught him - and then the two dishonorable villains are truly defeated when they are flushed down the nearby sewer drain by Donnie and Leo.

Carmelo: Father! (jumps down to the sewer drain along with Gallade)

Rita: Make sure my brother is okay! (to Turtles) Nice job! Very nice job indeed. (clapping her hands) That was some fine footwork, Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks!

Rita: Also, I'll keep your location of the Lair a secret. I'm a big expert on lying. Nobody has detected my lies. Not even Shredder can tell whether I'm lying or telling the truth. (chuckles)

Raph: Hm…

Akame: Still don't trust her?

Raph: (nods) She could be lying to us and would tell Shredder immediately after this.

Akame: I don't think she's lying about that.

After that, each of the Turtles and the others promptly celebrate with a slice of Pizza back in the lair, Splinter is still quite wary.

Sota: Why aren't you eating, father? Something bothering you?

Splinter: It's because I now know that Shredder knows that we're still alive. And even worse, he knows about your existence as well.

Linoone: Is that a bad thing?

Ninetales: Yes. This war is long from over. The struggle has merely begun.

|Raph and Mikey|

Mikey: Man, we were wrong about believing the best of people.

Raph: I have to agree. But it's my fault.

Jolteon: Your fault?!

Flareon: You're quite an amazing guy but you need better friends than random 'psychotic killing machines'!

Jolteon: I guess you're right about that.

Mikey, rather encouraged by his brother's words, quickly un-friends Chris Bradford and then smiles with a hint of revenge.

Mikey: That should teach him!

Flareon: Well technically yeah.

Rita: Agree. But hey, what are you gonna do about it? Besides, you have a new best friend and that's me.

Raph: Still don't trust you!

Rita: Whatever. I always keep my promises. They won't find out about your lair. Like ever.

Flareon: I hope it stays like that! Or else!

Rita: I know… Don't have to tell me twice.


	7. Short 4: Mikey and Rita

|Lair|  
|Living Room|

Raph: Rita has been coming here for a week and I still don't trust her.

Leo: Come on, Raph. She's not doing anything wrong. She hasn't told anyone.

Raph: So you think we should just trust her like that?! Because she hasn't told the enemy?!

Leo: Listen... You know what she told us right? She despises Shredder so maybe we can convince her to switch sides.

Raph: That's gonna be impossible to do!

Leo: (sighs) You just have to trust her.

Raph: I'll try...

|Outside|  
|Rooftops|

Akihisa Yoshii: (screaming) Oof! Ow... Where am I? Where is everyone?! How do I get here?! This is so confusing! (voice echoes)

Alisa Illunichina Amiella appears out of the portal and lands next to Akihisa. He shrieks as he saw her weapon the God Arc.

Alisa: What is this place? (looks at Akihisa) Who are you?

Akihisa: Uh~... I'm-I'm Akihisa Yoshii?

Alisa: Akihisa... Please to meet you. I'm Alisa Illunichina Amiella. You may call me Alisa. But you don't be fool by my demeanor. I can be quite mean-spirited if I have to. You got that?!

Akihisa: (stands up quickly) Yes, ma'am! But uh... do you know where we are by any chance?

Alisa: Of course not. I just got here. It seems we're in some kind of city.

Akihisa: City? Oh yeah. Those are really tall buildings.

Suddenly, something crash on top of Akihisa.

Kagura: Whew! That was a close one! I thought I was a goner from that height! Right, Sadaharu?!

Sadaharu barks in agreement.

Akikhisa: Hey! What was that for?! Get off of me! (Sadaharu gets off of him) Thank you! Watch where you're landing! You could've crush my whole body!

Kagura: Don't yell at Sadaharu, idiot! We didn't know you were there!

Alisa: Who are you?

Kagura: Eh? Oh yeah! I'm Kagura and this is Sadaharu! I'm an alien from the Yato tribe! I can easily crush your body into millions of pieces!

Akihisa: (shrieks) You're an alien?!

Kagura: Got a problem with that?

Akihisa: Not at all!

Alisa: (sighs) This is gonna be a long day...

|Meanwhile|

Rita: (skateboarding) Bet you can't do this trick! (performs trick and lands on another rooftop)

Mikey: I totally can, Ri-Ri! (performs same trick and lands on another building) Ha! I did it!

Rita: Nice. (stops) Let's stop here and rest up for a bit.

Mikey: Sure! I'm getting a bit tired after all those cool tricks we pulled off... (sits down) You know, Ri-Ri, you're the coolest person I know. Even though you're in the Foot Clan...

Rita: That wasn't my choice. I already told you my older brother made a deal with the Shredder to get out of prison. I don't really care much of bringing loyalty to the Foot. Especially being loyal to Shredder. Ugh!

Mikey: I can understand that. But still, you're a pretty nice person. I'm glad to have a friend like you.

Rita: (hides her blush) I'm not THAT nice. But anyways, what you wanna do now?

Mikey: Not sure... I am getting pretty sleepy... So maybe I should head back to the Lair and- (gets hit by a parasol) Ow! What was that?!

Kagura: Darn it! I missed!

Akihisa: Are you trying to kill me?! I didn't do anything wrong! (runs) Help me~! That girl is crazy!

Kagura: No I'm not! (picks up parasol) You must be the crazy one!

Akihisa: I am not crazy!

Rita: You are?

Alisa: Sorry about that! Kagura didn't mean to hit you with her parasol!

Mikey: Eh?

|Lair|

At the Lair, after returning, the three begins to explain everything to our heroes.

Akame: Same thing eh?

Akihisa: And now I can't find them! They have to be here somewhere! You must help us!

Ragna: Calm the fuck down, kid. We're all in the same situation here.

Ryuko: Totally. Looks like the Kraang are opening more portals in different worlds faster then we thought.

Sota: Think we can stop them?

Ryuko: The hell we can! We can kick their asses!

Ragna: Agree!


	8. I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman

|Living Room|

Sota: Guys, you sure this is a good idea? If Sensei sees this we're gonna get in trouble!

Raph: You worry too much, So-So! He's not gonna find out!

Linoone: He's literally in the dojo meditating. We shouldn't disturbed his meditation.

Vaporeon: Well that's true… This is quite crucial for him to be completely concentrated. No noise allowed.

Jolteon: Yeah… But besides, me and Mikey want to do a cool trick!

Sota: Inside the Lair? Shouldn't we do it outside like it's supposed to be? Seriously, guys. We're all gonna be in huge trouble! Which means we could get grounded for whatever long he says!

Mikey: (sighs) Fine… But you know, I wish we could do whatever we want like this without worrying about disturbing Sensei…

Jolteon: Or getting into trouble whenever Sensei is around…

Flareon: It's not like we can put him AND Sakuya on a wild goose chase or something!

Jolteon: Or maybe we can…

Flareon: What was that?

Jolteon: Nothing! (jumps on Mikey's shoulder and whispers something to him; Mikey nods in agreement) We'll be right back.

They run off to Mikey's room while the others starts cleaning up the mess.

Sota: Wonder what they're planning…

Raph: Something stupid, I bet. Just leave it be and see what happens next.

Sota: If you say so… (talking to himself) Though I'm worried about this.

|Meanwhile|

At the top floor of an apartment building, inside a bedroom, Daliana Chapman was sleeping soundly. Her hair is messy and her pajamas were wrinkled. She then wakes up and check on the alarm clock. She started to panic.

Daliana: Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work! (quickly gets off the bed)

After quickly getting herself ready for work, she runs to the kitchen where Zalinia, her oldest daughter, was cooking dinner while her sisters, Mierra and Taylor, were watching TV in the living room. Though Taylor is watching TV while Mierra was reading a book.

Zalinia: Hey mom! Let me guess. You're gonna be late for work? (Daliana nods quickly; Zalinia sighs) I already made you lunch so you don't need to worry. Also, I'm already making dinner and I'm gonna take care of the chores while you're gone.

Daliana: Thank you, Zali! I know I can count on you!

Zalinia: No problem. But you know, sometimes I just wish you didn't do this every time.

Daliana: I can't help it! I was doing some important things!

Zalinia: You mean watching Anime for most of the day?

Daliana: (does a Caesar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) pose) Yes! You know me too well.

Zalinia: Get to work already!

Daliana: Oh right! (grabs lunch and runs off) See you after work! I'll call you during lunch break! (opens and slams the door behind her)

Zalinia: (sighs loudly and slowly) I wish our mom wasn't much of an Otaku as she is now…

|Lair|  
|Living Room|

The Turtles were looking quite bored as everyone else was doing their own thing. Sota was walking around, searching for something.

Sota: Guys, have you seen Sensei and Sakuya anywhere? I want to ask them something.

Leo: No. I haven't seen them. Have you checked the dojo?

Linoone: We did and they're not there!

Vaporeon: That's weird… (looks at Mikey who is reading a comic book) Mikey, Sparky, do you two know where they went?

Jolteon: Oh them?! Well~, we kinda put them on a wild goose chase!

Vaporeon: You did what now?!

Jolteon: Thanks to Pyro, we made a huge scavenger hunt for them! Basically, they have to find 200 items that we have written in a riddle.

Flareon: I was being sarcastic! You took that literal!

Jolteon: But~ it DOES mean we can do whatever we want without getting into trouble by Sensei or Sakuya!

Sota: You two~... Now I have to make sure none of you leave here while they're gone. This is not happening…

Donnie and Sputnik runs into the living room.

Akame: Made anything, Donatello?

Donnie: You bet I did! Fellows and ladies, I have made my latest invention! A music player with a highly advanced AI microchip.

Mikey: We shall call it the T-Pod!

Akihisa: That's nice and all but~ music players already exists.

Espeon: This is not a normal music player. It has a highly advanced Ai microchip planted in it.

Akihisa: And that makes a huge difference.

Mikey: I want to try it! (Turns on T-pod; screams)

Donatello: What? What's wrong?

Michelangelo: It's polka! Make it stop, make it stop! (Donatello walks over and turns on another tune)

Michelangelo: Thanks. (Starts dancing)

Raph: That's it. I'm going out for a bit.

Alisa: Hold on! Maybe you should wait here until they come back.

Akame: She's right. They could return in any minute.

Flareon: No they won't! They're at a wild goose chase! There's no way they could get 200 items! Besides, we'll come back here and they won't notice that we even left.

Espeon: Pyro does have a good point.

Jolteon: Yeah! No need to worry!

Linoone: But still…

Vaporeon: Guess we have no choice but to go out. But me and Leo are gonna make sure you don't get into trouble!

Sota: Hold on! I'll go as well but to watch over you. That's all.

Ragna: You can all go. We'll just stay here and relax. (falls asleep)

Leo: Okay. (leaves with his brothers)

|Rooftops|

Mikey: Thanks for all the new songs on the T-Pod, Donnie!

Confused, Donnie manages to jump backwards onto Mikey shoulders and sees that the T-pod now has thousands of songs and is downloading new ones every second.

Donnie: That shouldn't be doing that.

Espeon: My guess is it must be the AI's doing.

Leo: Guys, ninjas are supposed to be both swift and silent.

But, not looking, he stumbles, falls, and crashes into a greenhouse and runs into a beehive. When he finally makes a landing in a garbage pile, Raph makes a pun.

Raph: That wasn't very silent, Leo!

Vaporeon: Are you alright?!

Leo: I'm okay!

Vaporeon: Raph…

Raph: What?! He did the opposite of what he just said.

Vaporeon: Jeez…

|Skate Park|

Sota: Skateboarding eh? This should be fun.

Raph: I thought you were just looking out for us!

Sota: Still am! But that doesn't mean I get to have fun too.

Donatello: (Sees Baxter and Bronte Stockman walking down the street) Who the heck is that guy?

Raphael: I don't know, but he needs a beat down.

Leonardo: Hold on, Raph. We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. He's probably on his way to... church?

Flareon: Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that?

Michelangelo and Jolteon: A really awesome one.

Vaporeon: Ugh... look. It's my call. I decide who gets a beat down.

(Baxter and Bronte tries to break into a building)

Vaporeon: That guy needs a beat down.

Flareon: This is gonna be fun! Let's do this!

Jolteon and Espeon: Right!

|Baxter Stockman|

Baxter Stockman: AT LAST, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Worker 1: Who-...who are you?

Baxter Stockman: You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares! I'm the nameless shadow who-!

Worker 2: Baxter?

Baxter Stockman: No.

Worker 2: Baxter Stockman?

Baxter Stockman: N-NO!

Bronte: This isn't Baxter Stockman! I don't know what you people are talking about!

Worker 2: HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN!

Raphael: I think his name is Baxter Stockman.

Boss: Is this because I fired you?!

Baxter Stockman: That copy machine was already broken when I-! I mean, uh, I don't know what you're talking about!

Bronte: Yeah! Like I say, this is just a man with a robot suit! Honestly, are you people that blind or what?!

Daliana: Baxter Stockman! (He turns around) What are you doing?!

Baxter: (blushes) Oh h-h-hey Dalia… Didn't s-s-see you there.

Daliana: You have a lot of explaining to do, mister! Why are you attacking your own employees for?! That's totally insane and really evil! You could've hurt someone!

Bronte: Hmph! We're just having our revenge! Now you better leave here or we'll hurt you as well! Right, father?!

Leo: We're not gonna let you do that on our watch, villain!

Baxter: What the?! Who and what are you?!

Bronte: There seems to be four humanoid turtles and a humanoid ferret, father! But it doesn't matter! They won't be able to defeat us and our amazing technology!

Baxter: Of course they won't. We can easily defeat them like this!

Daliana: So cool~... This is just like one of those ninja animes I have been watching recently. Is this what someone calls fate?

Raph: Yo lady! You should leave here while you still can!

Daliana: No way! I want to watch all of this!

Flareon: Are you serious?!

Bronte: Prepare to meet your doom! Reunicles, use Rollout!

Reunicles: Rollout!

They all dodge Rollout.

Daliana: That was a close one.

Bronte: (laughing evilly) If you love that attack, have some more! Go get 'em, father! Take them down!

|Few Minutes Later|

The Turtles quickly and easily overpower the likes of Stockman - and leave him in a dumpster when an alarm is suddenly set off.

Daliana: You should head back before the police comes. I'll keep this a secret for you. I promise.

Sota: Thanks, miss. (to his brothers) We better head home before Splinter and Sakuya realizes we're missing!

When they soon arrive back home, Mikey checks his belt and realizes that the T-pod has gone missing, but chooses not to tell his brothers. Meanwhile, Stockman finds the T-pod and it begins to slowly upgrade his armor.

|The Next Day|  
|Lair|  
|Dojo|

The next day, the Turtles are training under Master Splinter's orders, but all of them are quite fatigued.

Splinter: My sons, why are you all look quite fatigued?

Sota: Sorry, Sensei. We were training in the dojo while you were gone. Everyone else helped us but I guess we went on too long and didn't get enough sleep.

Akame: It's true. We were helping them train in your absence.

Splinter: I see… I understand, my sons. We shall do this later. When you regain your energy to train again that is.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei… (leaves)

Flareon: (whispers) Whew… I thought you were gonna tell on him about yesterday.

Linoone: We don't wanna get in trouble for sneaking out. Of course we have to make up that excuse so he won't get suspicious.

Later, Leo is seen watching Space Heroes when the show is suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin that is reporting a recent attack on a TCRI office complex. It's Baxter Stockman using his newly upgraded armor to take his revenge on his co-workers and some of the people who fired him.

Akihisa: Hey, isn't that the T-Pod Mikey had?

Kagura: Looks like it!

Donatello: He has the T-pod?!

Michelangelo: Oh, um, I might have dropped it during the fight.

Espeon: You dropped it during the fight?! Nice going, Mikey!

Michelangelo: It's your fault!

Donatello: How is it my fault?!

Michelangelo: You know I can't be trusted with nice things!

Jolteon: Yet you have giving him something nice and look what happens!

Ragna: Shut up! Look, I know you're mad about this but we can get it back from him.

Zoro: With a good ol' fashioned butt-whooping.

Sota: Do we have to sneak out again?

Donnie: We have no other choice, So-So. We'll deal with Sensei's punishments later.

Akihisa: But he looks super strong! I'm gonna get killed by him!

Kagura: (grabs Akihisa from the back of his shirt collar) Don't be a wimp, Aki! (drags him) We have a job to do and you're not going to stay here!

Leo: (nods) Let's do this. First, we need a plan before anything else.

Everyone: Right!

That night, the Turtles track Stockman down to his apparent hideout.

Bronte: Oh it's them again.

Leo: We are here to take the T-Pod back.

Baxter: Take it back?! No way! You have to fight me first!

A lengthy fight then breaks out, and this time, Stockman easily defeats all four of them. Mikey wraps his chain around the scientist, but he simply seizes the opportunity to spin Mikey around in countless circles. While that's happening, a part of Stockman's suit separates and turns into a mechanized robot that opens fire with laser blasts. The Turtles face off with the brute one last time, but he picks all of them up at once and tosses them into a dumpster.

Bronte: Father!

Vaporeon: Whew… That was a tough one…

Then, the T-pod upgrades his armor yet again and he becomes the StockmanPod forcing the Turtles to retreat back to the sewer with bruises all over their bodies and some of their weapons completely destroyed.

Akame: We'll handle this one.

Leo: Thanks, Akame! Be careful!

Akihisa: Do we have to?!

Alisa: It's the only way, Akihisa.

Akihisa: (groans)

|Lair|

Leonardo: Ah, Sensei!

Master Splinter: And where have you been?

Raphael: Nowhere...

Ninetales: How did you get so hurt?

Vaporeon: Oh, that, uhm, we were, uhm...

Flareon: Hit...

Donatello: By a...

Michelangelo: Bus?

Donatello: Hit by a bus!?

Michelangelo: Well, what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?!

Sota: Sensei, we have been sneaking out without you knowing! I'm so sorry but I didn't want to get everyone in trouble! The part about us training yesterday was a lie so you won't yell at us or punish us! The scavenger hunt from yesterday was all Mikey and Sparky's idea!

Mikey: Pyro was the one who made the idea!

Flareon: I was being sarcastic! You dummies were the ones who took my sarcasm literally!

Ninetales: Silence! We can see that. We already knew that the scavenger hunt was a trap. It was written in Michelangelo's handwriting. But we did it anyway so all of you would believe. We knew it all along.

Splinter: I would be very angry and ground all of you for a week. But I think I'll do something different from that.

Vaporeon: We're really sorry, Sensei. We really are.

Flareon: But we need to stop a giant robot right now!

Espeon: So what was their secret?

Master Splinter: They understood that you do not fight the armor. You fight the man inside.

(Turtles stare at Mikey who looks at them)

Michelangelo: Why are we all looking at each other?

Sota: I think we have a plan for this! Right?!

Everyone: Yeah!

|Meanwhile|

Bronte: Nice one, father! Look at them! They look completely tired and unable to fight! Time to finish this! Reunicles, Rollout on that silver-haired boy!

Reunicles: Rollout!

Zoro: It's coming your way, Ragna!

Ragna: I can take care of this. (readies sword)

Bronte: You think that would work? Reunicles, switch from Rollout to Hyper Beam!

Reunicles: (stops Rollout) Hyper Beam!

Bronte: See if you can stop this from hitting you!

Ragna: I'm dead. This wasn't part of the plan.

A large shield appears in front of Ragna. Stopping Hyper Beam in the process.

Ragna: What the…?

Daliana: (power suit form) Glad I made it in time! You alright?

Ragna: (turns) Eh?! A robot?!

Daliana: No silly! This is only a power suit! That's all! Made it myself. Isn't it cool?!

Bronte: How dare you stop that Hyper Beam! You shall pay for that! Use Recover! Then use Psywave!

Reunicles: Got it, boss! Recover! (heals himself) Psywave!

Before it can hit them, they were instantly teleported between Akame and Akihisa.

Akihisa: What was that?!

?: That was my instant teleportation. The name's Kuroko Shirai. Level 4 esper. Member of Judgment serving as a part of the 177th Branch Office. Student of Tokiwada Middle School!

Akihisa: Instant teleportation?! That's awesome!

Kuruko: It is, isn't it?!

Bronte: Darn it!

Mikey: Yo, tin man! (Baxter turns around) Come and get us! We're right~ here!

Akame: Michelangelo…

Kagura: That would mean…

Baxter: You~! (starts chasing Mikey) Come back here!

Bronte: Eh? Father?

Akame: Now should we put you to rest?

Bronte: No! You know what?! We'll just leave here right now! (quickly leaves) But you will regret having us as an enemy! I swear! I will get my revenge someday!

Stockman chases him all the way back to his brothers, and while Leo, Raph and Donnie begin fighting a losing battle against him, Mikey leaves the scene and quickly comes back with an inordinate weapon: A beehive. He throws the beehive directly into the only perforation in Stockman's armor and the bees then attack him from the inside When he falls over, Leo stabs into the T-pod and has no choice but to break it in half. Stockman is left powerless.

Baxter: Call it a tie?

The Turtles then promptly throw Stockman into a dumpster yet again.

Raph: Now it's a tie.

Sota: Right!

Leo: Sorry I had to destroy the T-Pod, Donnie.

Donnie: Not to worry. That was only a prototype after all. I can easily make another one and this time, it won't have any problems in it.

Akame: You did a great job, guys.

Kuroko: Huh?! What are those things?!

Raph: We're turtles and who are you?!

Leo: Maybe we can talk about in the Lair.

Sota: Totally agree.

Daliana: The Lair. (detransforms) Can I come?!

Everyone: Eh?!

Donnie: Wait a minute. You're the same lady from before.

Daliana: So glad you remember me! (chuckles) I'll explain everything in your lovely home.

|Lair|

Splinter: (after they explain everything) I see… You all did a great job on defeating your enemy.

Sota: So~ does that mean we aren't in trouble or something?

Splinter: Maybe after I hit all of you with my randori then you aren't in trouble.

Sota: Before you do it, let me say one thing. RUN~!

The Turtles and Sota begins running away as Splinter chases after them. Swinging the randori around.

Daliana: Does this happen all the time?

Kuroko: Not sure… But I could help them.

Akame: Leave them be for now. It's for the best if we don't get ourselves involved in this.

Akihisa: I agree. Sometimes Splinter can be scary!

Sadaharu barks in agreement while trembling in fear.


	9. Short 5: The Pain of Uravity

|Week Later|  
|Lair|

Daliana: Hey guys!

Ragna: Oh it's you.

Daliana: Of course it's me! I decided to come by for a little visit. I had dropped my girls to school and I don't go to work 'till the night shift... So I decided to come here. But not before buying something delicious.

Mikey: You got us treats, Dalia?!

Daliana: Yup! I bought some delicious donuts. My favorite personally is glazed. I bought enough for everyone to have one.

Jolteon: You're so nice! Thanks!

They all take a donut and starts eating it.

Leo: This is so good!

Donnie: Never had one that can be this delicious.

Raph: Not bad.

Daliana: I'm so glad you love it! Donuts are one of the best desserts you can ever have on the go. Which reminds me, where is your father?

Leo: Sensei's meditating in the dojo. So it's best not to disturb him.

Daliana: I see... Well, I'll leave one donut for him to have later. (smacks Mikey's hand as he was gonna grab the donut) Don't think about it, mister.

Mikey: You got me... So unfair...

Daliana: This is for your dad. You can't eat someone else's donut.

Mikey: Understood...

Leo: (finishes donut) Alright, guys. As usual we will be doing a patrol tonight. So all of you better be ready for it.

Flareon: Seriously?! We've been attacked by Splinter's randori! Do you think we have to go on patrol a week later from today?!

Vaporeon: Now now, Pyro. We have to go on patrol. In case those Kraang are planning something. We have to be there.

Flareon: I hate it when you give out good points about something!

Vaporeon: It's just a natural ability I have.

|Night|  
|Rooftops|

Izuku Midoriya: (groans) That was a hard fall... I wonder...

Ochaco Uraraka: Izuku, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Izuku: I'm fine, Ochaco. Glad you're here. But where are the others?

Ochaco: I'm not sure. I guess we got separated from those portals... I hope they're okay.

Izuku: I hope so too. But they can handle themselves in a dangerous situation. Also, where are we anyway?

Ochaco: Looks like we're in a city of sorts.

Izuku: A city eh? Well that explains the buildings. But where exactly are we at?

Karin Kanzuki: (walks up behind them) Not sure. I do hope we get the answer I want.

Ochaco: Hello there! I didn't see you there! I'm Ochaco and this is Izuku. You are?

Karin Kanzuki: Karin Kanzuki. That's all you're gonna get from me. I was having a relaxing day until this happened. I'm highly angry at this situation I ended up in!

Bonne Jenet: No need to get angry. I know how you feel but being angry isn't going to help us in this situation. The name's Bonne Jenet. I'm a pirate.

Ochaco: Pirate?!

B. Jenet: Yup! What? Did I stutter or something?

Izuku: No no. We heard you clearly.

B. Jenet: I understand. But do you guys know where are we? I know this is a city but what's the name of it?

Karin: I would love to know that as well!

Izuku: Not sure about that...

Ochaco: Me either...

Before they could speak more, a group of Kraang appears. Surrounding them with their laser guns ready to fire at them.

Izuku: We should fight them first.

Everyone: Agree!

|Turtles|

Zoro: I don't see any strange activity.

Leo: Me either. But we can't stop patrolling early. We have to keep going until we see something suspicious.

Suddenly, a unresponsive Kraangdroid appeared. Akame quickly slashes it in half.

Akame: That was weird.

Leo: It's coming from down there! (points to the streets)

Raph: Finally, some action is happening! I was getting impatient! (jumps down)

B. Jenet: There's too many of them. We need to send them somewhere else.

Ochaco: Leave that to me!

She uses her Quirk to make all the Kraangdroids float. Zoro, Ragna, Akame and Kagura quickly destroys the floating Kraangdroids.

Ochaco: Huh?

Akame: That should take care of them.

However, one Kraangdroid that wasn't touched by Ochaco's Quirk shoots her in the right arm. She holds her arm while grunting in pain.

Izuku: Ochaco!

Zoro: (slashes Kraangdroid) NOW that's the last one.

|Lair|

At the Lair, Donnie wraps the bandages around her arm after putting some ointment on it.

Donnie: And~ done. Good thing it didn't bleed or anything like that. It shouldn't take long for it to be completely heal.

Ochaco: Thanks. Really appreciate your help.

Donnie: No problem.

Leo: I see... So you were sent here as well.

Izuku: Yeah... And me and Ochaco got separated from the others. We have to save them!

Leo: I agree and we will do that. It will have to take some time to do so.

B. Jenet: Meanwhile, we have to stay here for now on!

Karin: I can't believe this is happening to me.

Raph: You'll get used to it. No worries.

Karin: (crosses her arms and turns away) Hmph!

Flareon: So stubborn...


	10. Metalhead (Episode)

This episode starts off with the Turtles engaging in yet another battle with the Kraang inside a warehouse but a Kraang laser unexpectedly blows Donnie's bo staff completely in half during the fight.

Donnie: Darn it! My bo staff! (groans) How am I gonna fight the Kraang with a simple 6-foot stick?! It's gonna be impossible for me to fight them like this!

Espeon: Have to agree on this. There has to be something we can do about this little problem. (ducks from laser) But we should think about this after we finish beating the Kraang up.

Akame: (slashes Kraangdroids) Rest in pieces. (jumps)

While the rest are fighting, Akihisa is hiding behind one of the boxes. Shivering in fear in the process.

Akihisa: I didn't sign up for this! I should've stayed in the Lair where I don't get my head blown off from the alien robots! (ducks from laser) I just wanna go home~! Isn't that so hard to ask?!

The box that he was hiding behind was destroyed by one of the Kraangdroid's laser guns.

?: Oh no! My box! (spots Akihisa) Uh… Hello?

Akihisa screams which is followed by the penguin mutant who was just as scared as he is.

Kraang 1: (points to penguin mutant) Subject 1956 has been spotted. Surrender now and come with Kraang or face the consequences.

Akihisa: Subject 1956?!

Bobby: My real name is Bobby! (grabs pipe wrench) And I'm not gonna be captured by these freaks again! (charges at Kraang and attacks them)

Akihisa: Awesome~! Go penguin go!

After some time, the team has successfully able to obliterate every single one of the droids and a piece of machinery that the aliens put into action.

Kagura: That was a lot of fun! Let's do it again!

Akihisa: Not again, Kagura!

Donnie: Hm…

Sota: Something wrong, Donnie?

Donnie: I have been thinking. I'm gonna strive for a possibility to use new source of technology against the Kraang as an alternative weapon.

Linoone: Alternative weapon?

Espeon: Yup! We'll be taking this Kraangdroid back to the Lair. It already got destroyed but we think of using some parts for a new invention.

Bobby: That's a smart idea! After all, these parts are still good enough to reuse for another purpose.

Leo: You can tell?

Bobby: Yup! I was a plumbing engineer. Working for a plumbing company and having close association with a sewage company. Making sure everything's in tip-top shape.

Mikey: I got it! Let's see… You are a penguin… And a plumbing engineer… For now on, your name shall be Pengineer! What do you think?

Pengineer: Pengineer? What a clever name! And I do love clever names!

Mikey: So you like it then? (Pengineer nods) Yay! I'm the master of naming things!

Kagura: (talking to Donnie) You sure you wanna take THAT home?!

Akihisa: What if it comes to life and attack us?!

Ryuko: That's impossible. Without those Kraang brains controlling them, these Kraangdroids are nothing but deadweight. So I don't see the problem of taking one of them home in this state.

Akihisa: Guess you have a point on that.

Donnie: Then it's settled. I shall take this one to the Lair so I can use its parts for an invention.

Sputnik uses Psychic to lift the Kraangdroid. Akame opens the manhole but when Sputnik tries to have the Kraangdroid go through the manhole, it became stuck.

Espeon: Huh? It won't fit.

Donnie: Oh it has to fit through this hole! (starts kicking and stomping on it) Come on, go through the hole!

Pengineer: Uh… Shouldn't you take it apart beforehand?

Donnie: I got this! (continues stomping)

The Kraangdroid eventually got through the hole with Donnie falling down in the process. The others follow suit.

Sota: Are you okay, Don?

Donnie: I'm… fine… No need to worry.

Sota: You sure?

Donnie: The Kraangdroid softened my fall.

Flareon: Liar.

Donnie: Shut it!

|Later|

At the Lair, everyone was relaxing until the ground starts shaking.

Akihisa: Are we having an earthquake?! Take cover!

Donnie: It's not an earthquake, Akihisa. It's my newest invention. Fellas, meet my robot who will be the perfect weapon against the Kraang.

Mikey: He shall be named Metalhead!

Donnie: Metalhead?

Jolteon: Because his head is made out of metal!

Espeon: Anywho, some of his features include a laser blaster, a flame thrower, extremely tough armor, and much, much, much more. There is little that Metalhead cannot do.

Vaporeon: Oh really? I don't know about that.

Espeon: Care to have a match with Metalhead?

Flareon: Absolutely! Me and Raph will totally crush it immediately!

Espeon: Go right ahead.

First, Raph leaps high into the lair and flies directly at Metalhead, but Donnie simply has the robot catch Raph's sais in its hands - and he then has bot quickly outmatch Raph without any effort whatsoever. Then, Leo and Mikey both attack at once. However, Metalhead easily bests them as well.

Vaporeon: How is this possible?!

Flareon: It really is incredible! Darn it! I hate it when I'm wrong about something!

Espeon: (laughing) Told ya' Metalhead's tough. Like REALLY tough.

Pengineer: Amazing work, you two! This beauty will surely knock the competition.

Donnie: I can't wait to put Metalhead into combat!

Splinter: Hold on, Donatello! You're going too fast on using your creation in combat.

Ninetales: You could use Metalhead for test purposes. Not for real combat.

Donnie: Hai… (thinking) Though I am gonna use it to fight against the Kraang. It's gonna be so sweet!

|Later On|

Raph: So what is this?

Dominic: If you want to know, this is a brand new website that has been created recently.

Jessica: It's comprised of videos of mysterious sightings throughout the city.

Tilisha: Mostly these videos have the Kraang in 'em.

Akame: And this would be most efficient?

April: Exactly! If we look into some of the Kraangs' evil plots a little more, we might eventually be able to uncover some of their true motives.

Ragna: And explaining as to how we were transported here as well!

Rockruff: Don't forget about finding Mr. O'Neil!

Leo: This would work. We can use this to our advantage.

April: Good. (stands up) Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna head out.

Leo: (runs in front of her) Where do you think you're going?

April: I'm gonna do a stealth mission. Duh!

Vaporeon: Oh no you don't! You can't do this by yourself!

Blaziken: They do have a point, April. Maybe we should come along as well.

Female Meowstic: So you won't be able to hurt yourself! This is too dangerous to do it alone!

Rockruff: Thanks for the offer! But we can handle this.

April: After all, nothing comes between me and finding my dad. So step aside or else!

Leo reluctantly steps aside so April and Rocky can leave the Lair.

Regina and Scorbunny: Be careful!

April: We will!

Shiny Decidueye: I have a bad feeling about this.

Miyazaki: Agree. I do hope April is gonna be okay by herself.

Tilisha: She'll be fine. Trust me.

Jessica: If you say so…

|Warehouse|

At the warehouse, April and Rocky spots two of the Kraang heading inside.

April: Remember, we have to use stealth like a ninja.

Rockruff: Understood. But I wonder why they're going in there.

April: Only one way to find out.

They follow the Kraang and hide behind one of the boxes. They begin listening to the Kraang-Bot's conversations with another one (in one of their secret quarters). However, one of the robots then hears a nearby fire extinguisher fall that April pushed over by sheer accident.

April: (whispers) Shoot.

April is able to outsmart the droid, however, first by sneaking up on it from behind and hitting it over the head with a sledgehammer.

Rockruff: Nice one!

April: Thanks. Now we should wait for the others to show up so we can tell them their plan.

Rockruff: You sure we should go back to the Lair to tell them?!

April: You know what? I should contact Jessie and tell her to bring them here so we can tell them about this plan of the Kraang. (grabs cell phone and starts calling)

As April calls Jessie, a figure begins approaching her from behind.

April: Okay. We'll wait for you here. Bye. (hangs up) That should take care of it. Now we just have to wait for them to come here and we'll tell them of the plan.

Rockruff: April, there's something behind you!

April: Huh?! (turns around)

A now-conconsious Kraangdroid was about to attack her. Suddenly, it gets destroyed by a punch.

?: Not to worry, girl. Medaka Kurokami has come to save you. No need to thank me. I'm just doing my duties as school council president.

April: Medaka?

Medaka: Correct. I have been transported to this world by those Kraang thingies and now, I'm separated from the others. Have you seen them?

April: Not that I know of. Sorry.

Medaka: I see… Guess I have to keep looking. Though I did meet some people who are at a similar situation as I am. (whistles)

Tsuyu Asui, Blaze the Cat, and Yoko Littner appears out of the shadows.

April: Whoa!

Medaka: Let me introduce them to you. The first one is Tsuyu Asoi. Also known as Froppy, the Rainy Season Hero. She's a student at U.A High School, training to become a Pro Hero.

Tsuyu: My Quirk is Frog. Frog is Mutant Quirk that allows me to do anything a frog does~ribbit. That includes hopping long distances, jumping, sticking to walls, extending my tongue, which can lift an entire person's body, up to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting / washing her stomach, secreting toxic, sticky liquid, and camouflage~ribbit.

April: Cool!

Medaka: This cool cat is Blaze the Cat. She's a princess from an alternate dimension. She's not only royalty but also in charge of protecting the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze: I have the power to manipulate fire. Though the way I act is more ice-related then fire-related. But I must maintain control of my flames or I will go on a rampage.

April: I see…

Yoko: As for me, I'm Yoko Littner! I'm one of the founding members of Team Dai-Gurren! My main weapon is a sniper rifle! Thus making me a great marksman! Nice to meet you!

April: Nice to meet you too… I'm April O'Neil and this is Rocky. Thanks for saving us. Though I did took care of them before you show up.

Medaka: You did? My, you sure have some spirit. That would be perfect for the student council! But anywho, you shouldn't be here by yourself. Especially with those aliens around. Next time, please be more careful when you do these kind of things yourself.

April: I understand completely…

Medaka: Good to hear. I don't want anything happen to you, dear. You seem very inexperience in combat but I can see potential when it comes to stealth. Maybe some training should help you.

April: I see… (chuckles nervously)

Meanwhile, Donatello (controlling Metalhead from way back at the lair), along with Leo, Raph, and Mikey and the others head out of the lair and begin running across a rooftop in the wide city.

Tilisha: Jeez, Metalhead is so loud!

Miyazaki: And a bit too clumsy. This could give us unwanted attention.

Sota: They have a point! Maybe you shouldn't use Metalhead for this. After all, it would give us unwanted attention with all that noise!

Donnie (through Metalhead): I understand your concern but trust me on this. Metalhead is the ultimate weapon to fight against the Kraang.

Sota: If you say so, Donnie… But don't say we didn't warn you.

Then, they hear April, Tsuyu, Medaka, Yoko and Blaze walking down below on the street.

Ochaco: (gasps happily) It's Tsuyu!

They jump down.

Tsuyu: Ocacho, Izuku, I finally found you~ribbit. So glad to meet someone familiar~ribbit.

Mikey: Are you a frog-person?!

Tsuyu: Well, my Quirk is Frog that allows me to do whatever a frog can do.

Mikey: Awesome!

Jolteon: You gotta show us your moves sometime!

Flareon: Sparky! We don't have time for this.

April: Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are gonna poison the city's water supply with mutagen!

Leonardo: The whole city will become a disaster area.

Donnie: (through Metalhead) There would mutants everywhere!

Mikey: Wow! Think of all the friends we'd make! (everyone stares crossly) Excuse me for being a "glass-half-full" kind of guy!

Leonardo: Let's go!

Metalhead: Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance! (Leo puts his hand at Metalhead) What?

Leonardo: Donnie, I'm gonna need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy, it'll get in our way.

Metalhead: Clumsy?! (knocks down trash cans) I did that on purpose to emphasize my point.

Leonardo: You're not coming, Donnie. (April puts her hand on Metalhead's shoulder, he looks at her, and then looked down in sadness)

Tilisha: Not to worry, Donnie. Maybe you can use Metalhead next time. We'll handle this one ourselves.

Regina: Right~wan! We got this!

While his brothers and the others carefully enter the very same Kraang Warehouse to get some pertinent answers, Donnie (Metalhead), April, Miyazaki, Domingo, and Jessica are forced to sit out on a nearby rooftop and take careful watch over the building.

April: This is so unfair.

Miyazaki: Now now, April. I understand that you want to help them out but it's best that they should handle this one on their own.

Rockruff: But TIli and Gina get to go with them!  
Shiny Decidueye: True… But someone has to do the watching.

|Inside Building|

Pengineer: We got in and sneak in without being seen.

Tsuyu: (spots several canisters of Mutagen) What are those glowing things~ribbit?

Ochaco: I think they call them Mutagen. Right?

Leo: Correct. And they have several canisters of them.

Izuku: They really are determined to mutate everyone in New York.

Medaka: Agree. That's why we have to them before they could put the mutagen in the water.

|Meanwhile|

Donnie: (Donnie zooming in on April) Look at her, she is so beautiful. On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring.

April: You do know that's not muted, right?

Donnie: (screams and falls backwards) Oh course, if it was muted, you couldn't hear me joking! (He face palms on Metalhead's controller and presses the megaphone button, making his voice louder) Man, I hope she bought that.

April: (covering her ears) That's the megaphone.

Donnie: I know! (turns off the megaphone) So how do think the fight's going? (A Kraang energy cannon blasts through the building wall and part of the rooftop that Donnie and April were on)

Mikey: (screaming) They're everywhere! Run!

April: Not great.

Miyazaki: This is bad! We have to help them!

Donnie: Leave that to me!

Jessica: I don't think that's a good… (Donnie leaves) idea…

Metalhead bravely jumps in through the roof and assists them. Donnie activates Metalhead's laser blaster and begins annihilating all of the droids (the Mutagen is seemingly destroyed as well). But when Metalhead's laser blaster accidentally hits some explosives in The Kraang's lab, a Kraang brain is able to seize control of Metalhead, which ultimately breaks the signal that allows Donnie to control his own creation.

Espeon: That wasn't supposed to happen!

Akihisa: They took over Metalhead!

Donnie: Maybe I should fix it.

Ninetales: Or you can go there and aid them yourself! (throws Bo Staff which Donnie catches it) Donatello, stop fooling around and aid them in battle! That's your only choice.

Donnie: But I can't fight the Kraang like this. They have highly-advanced technology and my stick won't be able to stop them.

Ninetales: All weapons have a potential of becoming deadly. How you use it will depend entirely on you. You must believe in yourself and in your weapon. It can bring out something you can't even imagine. Now go before we make you go!

Donnie: Hai! (runs off with Sputnik)

Akihisa: Good luck! I'm gonna stay here where I won't get hurt!

Espeon: We better hurry before something worse happen to them! (sees Donnie with a frowned face) Hey, don't be like this. Sakuya's right. You have to believe in yourself and in your weapon. Sure it may look like a normal stick but if you can use it properly, I believe it has a power you won't even imagine. Let's give it a try okay?

Donnie: Guess I have no choice in this matter. I'll try to do just that. Let's go.

Espeon: Right, Don. (follows Donnie)

|Warehouse|

Tsuyu extends her tongue to wrap around Metalhead. But it grabs her tongue and throws her to Leo and Raph.

Tsuyu: My tongue hurts~ribbit…

Flareon: This isn't working!

Donnie and Sputnik arrives at the warehouse.

Ochaco: Donnie, you made it!

Tilisha: Just in time.

Donnie: (takes out Pokeball) Prescott, come on out!

Elgyem: Elgyem!

Donnie: Sputnik, Prescott, use Energy Ball on the support pillar!

Espeon and Elgyem: Energy Ball!

The Energy Ball smashes the support pillar. Causing it to fall on the robot itself.

Donnie: Now's my chance.

Donnie was able to somehow pierce into Metalhead's chest.

Ochaco: You did it!

Medaka: Nice job, Donatello. I'm very impressed.

Donnie: Huh. I guess Sakuya's right. My weapon isn't that useless after all.

|Lair|

Leo: You did a great job on destroying Metalhead.

Jessica: I hope you have learned your lesson.

Donnie: You know, even though my Bo Staff was able to defeat Metalhead, I still would love to have a new weapon. I was thinking of having a missile-guided staff that I had already created.

But his very next idea malfunctions.

Everyone: Donnie~!

Donnie: RUN!

Icy: And who's gonna clean this mess after this?

Pengineer: Not me.

Donnie: I'll do it! Sorry, everyone!


	11. Short 6: TMTPATM

Kirumi is cleaning the book shelf in the library.

Pauline: Kirumi Tojo? Mr. James wants to speak to you in his office.

Kirumi: Sure thing. Be right there.

|Office|

Sonia: Hello, Ms. Tojo!

Kirumi: Sonia? What are you doing here?

Sonia: Mr. James has asked me to come here.

Kirumi: Why?

Micheal: I will explain everything! Ms. Nevermind, Ms. Tojo, I'm so glad you have come in such short notice. We have a problem.

Sonia: What kind of problem?

Michael: (turns to the window) There has been reports of supernatural activities going on. I don't know why but it can't be good. I want to do an investigation myself but I have many things to do here. (turns to Sonia and Kirumi) So that's why I'm asking you two to investigate the supernatural and report your findings to me via private. I must know what's going on in my city and I won't back down without a fight. Would you do that for me?

Kirumi: Of course, Mr. James. Me and Sonia will do everything in our power to investigate the matter. We will give you all our findings each day.

Michael: Good to hear. I have some equipment at the front door in some bags. Take it with you before you two forget it.

Together: Right!

|Lair|

Sota: Okay, guys! It's time for cleaning! We need to make this Lair nice and shiny!

Raph: I hate cleaning! (throws towel down) This is stupid! Why should we clean the place?!

Tigress: Also wondering that too. Why clean?

Leo: Because this is our home and homes are supposed to be neat and tidy. Not messy with trash everywhere!

Donnie: Leo's right. It's everyone's responsibility to do their part and clean.

Raph: But I hate it! (plumps to the couch in frustration) I wish we have a maid or something!

Akame: A maid?

Pengineer: You know... Someone who does all the chores for you and stuff.

Peko: However it will be expensive to have a maid and how are we gonna find one that won't freak out because of you-know-what.

Espeon: She has a point though.

Flareon: Who cares! Let's go out! I wanna blow some steam off!

Vaporeon: After cleaning! Cleaning first patrol second!

Flareon: Right, right! Whatever!

Vaporeon: (sighs)

|Outside|  
|Streets|

Sonia: Where should we start our investigation?

Kirumi: (shushes) Not so loud, Sonia. This is top secret.

Sonia: Oh right. Sorry.

Kirumi: We should go straight and take a right.

Sonia: Okay. We should do-

?: Hey you!

They turn around.

Sabrina: Excuse me but I need to know how to get back to Paris! I somehow was sent here and I don't have any money on me for a plane! I need help!

Kirumi: We would but we are in a very special mission.

Sabrina: I'll help! I'm good at getting information! I do it for Chloe all the time!

Sonia: Well alright.

Kirumi: Fine by me. By the way, I'm Kirumi and this is Sonia. What is your name?

Sabrina: Sabrina Raincomprix! The "all-purpose" girl! Very please to meet you all.

Sonia: All-purpose girl?

Sabrina: I'm extremely helpful especially towards Chloe. She's my BFF and I do everything for her including homework and with her schemes. It's always been like that.

Kirumi: I... see. But we should start the investigation.

Sabrina: What investigation?

Sonia: Just the supernatural activities going on in New York. That's all.

Sabrina: The supernatural eh? (writes it down on her notepad) I see, I see. What kind of supernatural are you talking about?

Kirumi: That's top secret. It's only best to show you instead of explaining it to you.

Sabrina: O...kay. That's fine by me! I'll be your greatest asset to the team! Nothing to worry about!

Kirumi: Uh right. Now let's go. We don't have much time left.

Sabrina: (hears something) Uh... girls? Did you hear that?

A group of Krangdroids surrounded them with laser guns pointing at the three.

Krang: Krang commands you to surrender to Krang or suffer the term known as consequences.

Sabrina: What should we do?! I'm scared out of my mind!

Without a word, Kirumi throws down smoke bombs.

Kirumi: Run!

The three runs away before the smoke clears.

Sonia: Now what?!

Sabrina: They're gonna find us! And we're so dead! I'm too young to die!

Kirumi: Calm down, you two. I have a plan. We still have the equipment. This would be the perfect opportunity to take pictures.

Sabrina: I'm on it! (quickly take out a camera and starts taking pictures of the Krang) It's crazy to think there's aliens in New York of all places. Wish Chloe could be here.

Sonia: Who's Chloe?

Sabrina: (gasps loudly) You don't know who Chloe Bourgeois is?! She's my BFF! She's the daughter of the mayor of Paris and I'm her most loyal friend! I do everything for her!

Sonia: I see... And where is Chloe Bourgeois?

Sabrina: How should I know?! I got here by some kind of magical thing! I don't know what's going on but I want to go home!

Kirumi: We want to go back as well. But for now, we have bigger things to worry about then getting our way home.

The Kraangdroids find them and were about to attack them. However, before the Kraangdroids pull the trigger, they were easily destroyed.

Sabrina: What?! (spots a shadow showing his hand to come with them) Guys, do you see something?

Sonia: We should follow the shadow.

They follow the shadow to another location where a manhole is present.

Sabrina: (screams) A monster!

Sota: Hey hey, calm down. We're not monster! Well technically we're mutants but we're not evil monsters or anything like that!

Sonia: I see... Very pleased to meet you. Do you know what's going on?

Sota: Come with me and I'll take you to the Lair.

Everyone: Okay!

|Lair|

Raph: Good thing we saved you from the Kraang. But you better tell us who you are.

Kirumi: My name is Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. I will do any requests you asked of me. As long as it is rational and logical.

Sonia: I'm Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. But I'm actually a Princess of the Kingdom of Novoselic. Very charmed to meet you all.

Sabrina: And I'm Chloe's BFF, Sabrina Raincomprix! Very pleased to meet all of you!

Mikey: So you're the Ultimate Maid?!

Kirumi: Correct.

Jolteon: And you'll do any request we ask you?!

Kirumi: That's right.

Raph: Could you clean this entire Lair for us please?!

Kirumi: I can do that. Give me five minutes.

|Five Minutes Later|

Raph: She actually clean it up in five minutes.

Flareon: Kirumi's good. This is gonna be so much better!

Kirumi: I'll become your personal maid. Free of charge.

Mikey: That's so cool! Can you clean my room?!

Kirumi: (nods) I'm on it.

Mikey: I'm gonna get used to this.

|Night|  
|Kirumi's Room|

Kirumi: here is some of the pictures I have taken, Mr. James. Some are from the Lair which I will be staying as the personal maid.

Michael: The Lair eh...

Kirumi: The Turtles and the Hamato Clan seems to be the good guys so there won't be any harm towards the innocent. I have heard that they are also ninjas who will do anything in their power to stop the Krang.

Michael: So that's what they're call. Good work, Kirumi. I know I can trust you and Sonia. Keep working as a personal maid to them and lower their suspicions. Make sure you tape, record, and take pictures of everything and send it to me.

Kirumi: Yes Mr. James. (logs off) What's going on in this city? I must find out.


	12. Monkey Brains

The episode begins with Donnie and Mikey training in the Dojo. When Mikey ends up using a back-flip to defend against one of Donnie's "seoi nage" attacks…

Donnie: Mikey! You weren't supposed to back-flip against "seoi nage"!

Jolteon: So?! What's the big deal about that? He dodge it did he?

Espeon: That's the improper way to dodge the "seoi nage". It doesn't involve using a back-flip to dodge the attack. It's improper!

Jolteon: A dodge is a dodge no matter what! It doesn't matter how you use it as long as you avoid the attack!

Espeon: Sakuya, could you tell Mikey and Sparky the proper way to avoid the "seoi nage" attack please?!

Ninetales: I don't know about that.

Espeon: What?! What do you mean by that?!

Splinter: You and Donnie must learn how to fight without thinking.

Espeon: Without thinking?

Ninetales: Correct.

Espeon: Uh… That's gonna be a problem…

|Later|

Daliana: (enters lab) Hey guys! What's up?!

Akame: Hello, Ms. Chapman. I didn't expect you to come.

Daliana: Well~, my three daughters are with my husband for the weekend so I thought maybe I can hang out here for a bit. (spots chart) Oh my. Donnie, what are you doing?

Donnie: (shrieks) Oh, it's just you. I thought you were April for a second. My apologies.

Daliana: None taken, darling. And what are this chart for?

Flareon: We want to know that too, Don!

Donnie: Glad you ask. You see, this flowchart is a plan to get April and Bella to hang out with us.

Kagura: You gotta be joking if this would work!

Espeon: This chart will help us maximize our chances for success. It contains every possible response they would have.

Donnie: Example; If April said she can't hang out because of homework, we would do a session while eating brain-increasing snacks.

Daliana: Uh… Don't you think that's a bit too much, darling? I know you want to be prepared for everything but this is a bit too…

Flareon: Stalkerish?! Yeah, I'm getting those vibes from this chart alone! Couldn't you two just ask her without the chart?

Daliana: I must agree. If you want to hangout with her, you should just tell her straight up and wait for her response.

Sonia: That's a good idea. Just tell her honestly and wait for her response.

Donnie: I can't do that. Even if I want to, I'll act like a total idiot to her.

Espeon: Me too! Bella is so pretty and beautiful… I'll be acting like an idiot towards her!

Flareon: (whispers to Undertow) And this is why I would never fall in love with anybody. Ever.

Sonia: You two won't act like an idiot towards April and Bella. I bet they'll understand how you feel…

Sabrina: Agree! I could get you some pics if you want!

Donnie: Thanks but no thanks. I must do this alone.

April: Guys!

Donnie: (quickly flips the chart over) Oh hey, April. How are…?

Tilisha: We have something to show you!

Espeon: What's wrong?

Sylveon: You have to see it to believe it! Just watch the news!

Espeon: Un-Un-Understood…

April opens the laptop and puts on the news with everyone else watching it.

Carlos: This is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe with breaking news! Dr. Tyler Rockwell, a renowned scientist in neurology, have been reported missing.

Kirumi: Missing?

Victor: I'm not sure where he went. He could've been kidnapped or something. I don't know but I hope he comes back safe and sound.

Carlos: The NYPD police and detectives are working on this case. Stay tuned for updates of his disappearance!

Tilisha: We know who the culprit is! The Kraang are obviously behind Dr. Rockwell's disappearance.

Daliana: You mean those aliens you guys are talking about?! How so?

Jessica: The Kraang are kidnapping every scientist in this city. Including April's father. So of course they would be the culprit.

Miyazaki: But the police aren't gonna believe us if we tell them who the culprit is… They'll think we're just making up stories and wasting their time.

April: I believe we should investigate this ourselves.

Donnie: That sounds like a great idea, April! Anyone wanna come? Hm? Oh sorry, they're all busy so it's just the two of us. (escorts April out of the lab)

April: Oh okay. I guess.

Espeon: Let's go, Bella. We have an investigation to… investigate!

Sylveon: Okay! (follows Sputnik)

Tilisha: Uh… What just happened?

Sonia: Donnie had made a flow chart (flips board to flowchart) that will guarantee his chances for success to hang out with April.

Regina: Really? That sounds a bit…

Daliana: Stalkerish? Yes we already know that!

Leo: But it's not like he put that in the chart.

Vaporeon: Actually, he did put that in the chart!

Flareon: How?!

Jolteon: Is he psychic or something?!

Sonia: Didn't see that coming. He's definitely well prepared.

Kirumi, Peko and Tigress: Agree.

|Amisake's Apartment|

[DOOR KNOCKING]

Amisake: (opens door) Ant! So glad you came! (pulls him inside) You already heard of the news right?

Anthony: About Dr. Rockwell's disappearance? Of course I did. My dad is on the case.

Amisake: So is my mom and dad! (sits down on couch) This is huge news! Which means this is our perfect chance to do an investigation on this!

Canine: (barks in agreement)

Anthony: You sure about this? This seems that they got this one down. (sees Amisake whimpering; sighs in defeat) Alright, we can look into this.

Amisake: Yay! Thanks, sweetie! I knew you would agree to this! This would be our first biggest case yet! It will top off all the other smaller cases we had done before.

Canine: Right! But about that Falco guy… I don't know why but I hate his guts.

Amisake: Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, Canine. Let's go to Dr. Rockwell's lab and see what we can find. Understood?

Anthony and Canine: Understood!

Amisake: Then let's do it! "The Case of the Missing Scientist" is a go! In our first order of business, we should head to the crime scene.

Anthony: Which is Dr. Rockwell's lab.

Amisake: Exactly! Let's go, team! We have a crime to investigate!

|April and Donnie|

April and Donnie carefully sneak into Dr. Rockwell's lab and find the place an empty wreck

April: This place is a mess!

Sylveon: I must agree. It was as if a tornado came in here.

Espeon: I wonder who made this mess in the first place…

Donnie: We should investigate this area before someone comes in here.

April: Right.

They begin to look around Dr. Rockwell's lab. While they were looking, Amisake and her team arrive and spots the two.

Amisake: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Donnie and April shrieks in surprised.

April: Huh?

Amisake: You two are doing an unauthorized investigation! You should leave this to the professionals!

Donnie: And who are you?

April: Wait a minute. Are you Detective Toria from my school?

Amisake: The one and only! You must've heard of my detective agency right?

April: Of course! Everyone at school knows you as being the best detective around! But why are you here for?

Amisake: To investigate the disappearance of Dr. Rockwell. Duh!

Anthony: As Ami puts it, this would be our first biggest case.

Canine: Yeah! But I guess you two are doing your own investigation.

Donnie: We have our reasons. (thinking) And it was supposed to be just me and April… Not anybody else coming to ruin my chances of success.

Amisake: Well anyways, we should start OUR investigation. Detective Pharos, come on out and use Flash!

Ampharos (wearing detective hat): Ampharos! Flash!

Amisake: Thank you. (investigates the ground) Hm… This place is a huge mess.

Sylveon: We already know that.

Amisake: Of course. Anybody who comes here can plainly see that this place is a wreck. Debris and paper scattered everywhere. But we should look at this closer.

Anthony: How about this chair?

Ampharos reveals a chair with cuffs on the armrests and footrests.

Amisake: Hm… This chair… Maybe Rockwell was experimenting on something.

Donnie: Which would explain this cage.

Espeon (using Flash): Look at the damage of the cage bars.

Amisake: Obviously an animal with that amount of strength was able to escape from this cage. Maybe something like a bear or a gorilla.

Donnie: Why would anyone want to put a bear in a cage like this? Let alone a gorilla.

Amisake: You have a good point… Hm…

Canine: (sniffing on the desk) There's something here! I can smell it!

April: (opens drawer) Whoa… Look what we found. (picks up canister and turns to the others)

Espeon: It's a Mutagen canister!

Amisake: Mutagen?

Donnie: It's a type of chemical that causes someone to mutate into whatever they had last touched. For example, if the last thing you have touched was a gecko, you mutate into that gecko. Abilities and all…

Amisake: That's so cool! A chemical that can change someone's appearance based on what they have touched recently. Amazing… I must learn more about this Mutagen.

Donnie: Why did Dr. Rockwell has this?

Anthony: I believe he must've been using it for research purposes.

Amisake: Possible. Any scientist would love to research a chemical like Mutagen. I believe he must've researched the Mutagen until an accident that turned him into a monster!

Donnie: If that's the case, wouldn't the canister be broken instead of being in place?

Amisake: I guess you're right. That wouldn't be possible. But still, we need to take this as evidence. Ant?

Anthony: You got it. Though I never had something like this before.

A man then tries to sneak up on Donnie with a golf club, but April warns him and Donnie easily pins the man down. April then turns on a nearby light, revealing that the man is none other than Dr. Victor Falco, Rockwell's colleague from the news.

Canine: (growling)

Dr. Falco: (While pinned to the ground by Donnie) Ah! What are you?

Donatello: Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you.

Dr. Falco: You already hurt me.

Donatello: (While getting off of him) I mean any more…

Amisake: You must be Dr. Victor Falco right? Dr. Rockwell's colleague?

Dr. Falco: Yes I am! Now can you please let me go?!

Donnie: Sure thing. (releases Dr. Falco)

Dr. Falco: Thank you. (stands up and dusted himself off)

Amisake: Dr. Victor Falco, we have some questions about Dr. Rockwell's disappearance. I believe you are hiding something from the news. Could you explain what happened before Dr. Rockwell disappeared?

Espeon: I want to know that too!

Sylveon: So do I.

Dr. Falco: Yes yes, I know… You see, these aliens that call themselves Kraang had bribed Rockwell into experimenting with the Mutagen and that he used it on a monkey he kept captive in a cage.

Anthony: That would explain the cage being broken.

Canine: (growling)

Amisake: Calm down, Canine. I still have questions? So have you met the Kraang?

Dr. Falco: Yes I did. But I wanted no part of that stuff. Who knows what kind of monstrosities could result? No offense.

Donatello: Some taken.

April: So the monkey must've broken free from the cage and kidnapped Dr. Rockwell. Or worse…

Amisake: Dr. Falco, what about you? Where were you when you last saw Dr. Rockwell before his disappearance?

Dr. Falco: (shocked) Wh-Why are you asking me that?

Amisake: Because everyone is innocent until proven guilty. I need an alibi to make sure you had no involvement in this disappearance. It's important that everyone who is connected to the victim must give out an alibi to see if they didn't do something bad themselves.

Dr. Falco: Alright… I'll tell what happened the last time I saw him.

He begins to explain his whereabouts before Dr. Rockwell's disappearance. As he does, Amisake writes it down on her small notebook.

Amisake: Okay. I got it. Thanks for the alibi. We'll be heading our way out.

Anthony: We'll also take the canister with us as part of evidence.

Dr. Falco: No! (clears throat) I mean, no need to take that canister. It can stay here and I'll put it back in the desk drawer.

Anthony: Not sure…

Dr. Falco: I promise I won't tamper with it or anything like that.

Anthony: Hm… Fine. I can trust you on this. But don't try anything funny.

Dr. Falco: Understood. I'm a man of my words.

Amisake: (thinking) That was weird! Why would Dr. Falco react like that when we're gonna take the Mutagen as evidence? He's definitely hiding something from us. Something only he knows and we don't. And seeing Canine's aggressive behavior towards him, something tells me he's more than he's letting on… Gotta look deeper into this and find out the truth. That's the true power of the detective.

|Meanwhile|  
|Outside|  
|Rooftops|

Taokaka: This place is so meowzing! Tao loves the sights and smells of this place~meow!

Kokonoe Mercury: Yeah yeah. But this isn't the time to explore! We have to find a way back to our world!

Koneko Toujou: Kokonoe is right. It's important that we find a way back home. To our own worlds. We don't belong here.

Taokaka: Oh~ pretty birds~meow! Tao wants pretty birds~meow!

Kokonoe: She's not even listening to us! (groans) At least you listen to me, Koneko.

Koneko: Of course. I'm just worried about the others.

Kokonoe: They'll be fine. They can easily take care of themselves. You did say they have powers right? (Koneko nods) So nothing to worry about.

|April and Donnie|

Amisake: Hm…

April: Something wrong, Ami?

Amisake: Something was OFF about Dr. Falco. Like, he was acting quite strange when Anthony said we were gonna take the Mutagen as evidence…

Canine: I don't trust him! I bet he has something to do with this.

April: Let's not jump into conclusions like that. We don't have any leads to start off with.

Donnie: Oh yeah? (takes out hard drive) I was able to sneak out this hard drive. This should help us find some useful information about Dr. Rockwell.

Anthony: Smart idea! We can look into the hard drive and see what exactly Dr. Rockwell was doing before he disappeared!

Amisake: (pout face) I was gonna do that but whatever.

Donnie: What's with the pout face?!

Amisake: Now then, we should head back to my house and check that hard drive out!

Donnie: No! I can't let people see me like this! We should head to the Lair.

Amisake: The Lair? Is that your home or something?

Donnie: The Lair is my home where I share with my father/sensei and my brothers Leo, Raph, Mikey and Sota. We'll take you three there but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this. It's supposed to be kept secret. Understood?

Trio: Understood!

Espeon: Thank you.

Suddenly, that very mutant monkey ambushes them in an alleyway.

Amisake: A giant monkey?!

April: Careful Donnie, that's a dangerous mutant!

Donatello: That makes two of us!

Espeon: We'll handle this monkey! Just stay back!

Donnie and Sputnik fights it, but they are no match for its random, mindless attacks and They are seemingly knocked out cold.

April: Donnie!

Slyveon: Sputnik!

Amisake: Oh now you done it, monkey. Detective Pharos, use Thunderbolt!

Ampharos: Thunderbolt~!

Anthony: Come on out, Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!

Growlithe: Growlithe! Flamethrower!

Fenya: Help us out and use Shadow Ball, Poochyena!

Poochyena: Poochyena! Shadow Ball!

[BOOM]

April: Did it work?

The mutant monkey appears from the smoke and pushes the three and their Pokemon away.

April: Guys! Um… Now what should we do?

Sylveon: I don't know. I'm shivering in fear!

It grabs her by the shoulders and roars at her, but it stops short of harming her.

April: Huh? (thinking) He seems scared as well… That must be the reason he attacked us… (talking) Everything's going to be alright… Just stay calm…

The monkey releases her, backs away and takes to the roofs.

Sylveon: Whew… I thought he was gonna attack us…

Kokonoe: Nah, he was scared for a reason. (jumps down) You okay?

April: We're fine… But the others…

Amisake: (groans) That hurts a lot…

Taokaka: Is everyone alright~meow?!

Anthony: I think so…

Fenya: Where did the giant monkey go?

April: It's gone now. It was actually scared and I was able to calm it down.

Amisake: Really? I see… Very interesting…

Donnie and Espeon: (groans in pain)

Sylveon: We should take you two to the Lair right now! Could you three help us bring them to the Lair? We'll show you where it is.

Kokonoe: Fine~... We'll do just that.

Taokaka: Leave it to us~meow!

Koneko: Right.

|Lair|

Akihisa: Whoa! What happened to you, Don?!

April: We were attacked by a giant monkey.

Kagura: A giant monkey?!

Zoro: That seems interesting.

Amisake: That monkey was tough… It nearly knocked us out.

April: I'll be right back. (walks off)

Leo: So who are you three?

Amisake: Oh yeah! My name is Amisake. But you may call me Detective Toria. Very pleased to meet you all.

Anthony: I'm Anthony O'Larcan. And this is Canine.

Fenya: Hiya!

Taokaka: Huh? (gasps) It's the good guy~meow! So glad to meet mew here!

Ragna: Oh crud… Not this cat again…

Zoro: You know her?

Kokonoe: And he knows me too! Remember?!

Ragna: Oh yeah. Kokonoe right?

Kokonoe: Don't pretend that you don't know me!

Koneko: I'm Koneko Toujou. That's all I want to say…

Sabrina: Not much of a talker huh.

Leonardo: (After Lying Donnie down) Donnie, are you gonna be okay?

Donatello: (In pain) Yeah, yeah I'll be fine.

Leonardo: In that case... (Leo, Raph and Mikey start laughing at him)

Raphael: (While laughing) Y-Y-You got beat up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?!

Donatello: She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!

Leonardo: (While still laughing) Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas! (laughs more)

Vaporeon: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. He went ape!

Raphael: (Makes 'cut it off' sign) No more monkey puns. (Stop laughing because April's coming, Donnie laughs a bit)

April: Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?

Jolteon: No we're laughing at him, because he was hurt by a... monkey! (Others start laughing again)

Daliana: (karate chops Leo, Raph, and Mikey's heads) You guys are so insensitive! Your brother got hurt and all you can do is laugh at him?! Don't you know he's already in pain enough?! You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! Laughing at your brother's pain just because he was defeated by a giant monkey! Show some sympathy would you?!

Leo: Okay, okay. Sorry about that, Donnie.

Donnie: Apology accepted…

After he's had some time to recover…

Donnie: I can't believe I was defeated by a mindless beast!

Espeon: How can that be?!

Splinter: Donatello, Sputnik, you two must fight without thinking.

Espeon: You keep saying that but how do we even fight without thinking?!

Ninetales: Take Michelangelo for example. Just watch and learn.

Mikey is able to dodge several of Splinter's attacks while wearing headphones and having his eyes closed.

Donnie and Espeon: What?!

Ninetales: See? This is what fighting without thinking looks like.

Donnie: I see…

|Later|

Amisake: Guys, check this out. According to this, Dr. Rockwell was doing psychic research and was able to modify the mutagen so that it could allow someone to gain psychic abilities.

Kokonoe: That seems interesting. Mutagen that can allow someone to gain psychic abilities.

Taokaka: Meowning?

Amisake: It means that this monkey is psychic and was reading our emotions.

April: That makes sense. After all he was only hostile when Donnie was.

Donatello: Yeah, well next time I'll try to think happy thoughts when I'm beating a little sunshine into him.

Tilisha: A psychic monkey… Never thought of saying that out loud.

Miyazaki: We must locate this monkey before someone gets hurt.

Regina: Agree~wan! But how are we gonna do that~wan?

Taokaka: Tao's confused!

Espeon: Not to worry! Me and Donnie have created something to help us out. (uses Psychic to levitate phone) This is our latest invention!

Scorbunny: A cell phone?! Those already exists!

Jolteon: Then it should be call the T-Phone!

Espeon: Good name. I like it. With this, we should be able to contact each other.

Sota: That's a great idea!

Donnie: (grabs T-Phone) It is. But first, we need to get everyone's phone numbers so we can stay in contact. April?

April: Sure! (dials her phone number in T-Phone) Here you go.

Donatello: Ha, see that? I got her number.

Raphael: Her number's on the fridge, you dork.

Tilisha: (clears throat)

Donnie: On it!

Sonia: Before we go, I should tell you all to be extra careful. The psychic monkey could attack us when we're acting aggressive.

Tigress: Understood. We'll stay calm in order to catch him.

Taokaka: Let's go~meow!

Back on the streets, April, the Turtles, and the others quickly spread out. They do locate the monkey, but it moves too fast for any of them to catch.

Ragna: He's too fast for us to catch it!

Kokonoe: And~ we lost him! Darn it!

They regroup and start arguing over where it could've gone.

Sabrina: Now where did that monkey gone too?!

Akihisa: Somewhere far from here?

Kagura: Not good enough! We need to find that monkey!

April finds the frightened monkey hiding inside of a dumpster.

Rockruff: Found him!

April: (breathes out) Hey there… It's okay, monkey… Please come out of the dumpster… We have been looking for you… It's alright… You don't need to be afraid.

It climbs out of the dumpster willingly, only to be tied up by the chain of Mikey's kusarigama.

Tilisha: Nice job, April! We have captured the monkey!

Daliana: Thank goodness…

Sonia: But there's one thing we need to know… Where could Dr. Rockwell be?

April: Actually, I think this monkey IS Dr. Rockwell.

Amisake: Really?

Domingo: Are you joking us or something?

April: No! I just… I just have a strong hunch this is Dr. Rockwell.

Anthony: Either way, we should take this monkey to Dr. Falco.

Tigress: I don't know about that. I don't trust him.

Icy: We don't have much of a choice.

Pengineer: We can't let people see him like this! We should bring him to Dr. Falco and see if your hunch is correct.

They take Rockwell back to his lab, where Falco sedates him.

Amisake: So is this really Dr. Rockwell?

Dr. Falco: Unfortunately yes…

Tilisha: Could you change him back?!

Dr. Falco: If I can… But I may not be able to do just that.

Peko: I see. So I guess mutations are permanent.

Dr. Falco: However, I promise to look after him for the meantime.

Miyazaki: Okay.

|Lair|

Splinter: I want to ask you something, April. How did you know that the monkey used to be human?

April: I don't know. It was just a strange feeling that there was something about him.

Ninetales: A strange feeling?

April: Yes.

Ninetales: Interesting.

Donnie, meanwhile, has been going through Rockwell's notes on his computer.

Donnie: This is weird.

Icy: Did you find something?

Espeon: Actually, yes. According to the notes, Rockwell only experimented with monkey DNA and that he never actually had a real monkey in his lab.

Amisake: Ah-ha! I knew there was something strange about this case! Let me explain! I believe that Rockwell was experimenting with monkey DNA when someone must've mutated him into a monkey! And the culprit is none other than~ Dr. Falco! He must've been the one to mutate Dr. Rockwell into a monkey and did painful experiments on the poor creature in order to gain psychic abilities!

Canine: I didn't trust him in the beginning!

Tigress: He was the one who did all of this…

Amisake: I will explain how I figure it out! It was his behavior. When Ant said we were gonna take the Mutagen canister as evidence, he panicked but returned to his calming form. He also was nervous when I ask about his whereabouts before Dr. Rockwell's disappearance. So obviously, he was hiding something from us. More than he's letting on.

Kokonoe: Wow~, you really are a good detective.

Amisake: Thanks. (chuckles) I get that from my dad.

Pengineer: We just gave Dr. Rockwell to a monster! We must save him and stop Dr. Falco!

Icy: Agree. Let's pay him a visit.

Everyone: Right!

Meanwhile, Falco has the mutant Rockwell strapped to a chair in the lab once again. He uses a needle to extract the psychic neuro-chemical from Rockwell's brain and he injects it into himself, gaining psychic powers.

Amisake: (kicks the door open) Dr. Falco, you are under arrest for your crimes!

Tigress: Prepare to be destroyed! (roars)

Anthony: Let's do this peacefully so there won't be any trouble.

Canine: (growling)

Dr. Falco: So you have figure it out eh detective? I'm quite impressed with that mind of yours. I could've gotten away with it if you didn't show up.

Amisake: I see now that you're nothing more than a power-hungry scientist. You want the fame and thus turn Dr. Rockwell into a mutant monkey in order to gain psychic powers. Isn't that right?

Dr. Falco: Well done, detective. But now, I shall show you what I'm made of.

Raph attacks him first, but Falco sees all of his attacks coming seconds before and he dodges every blow, before knocking him out cold. Leo tries next, but the same thing happens to him, and Mikey is the very next to fall along with the others. Leaving Donnie the very last one standing.

Amisake: Donnie, watch out!

Donnie and Sputnik tries to attack Dr. Falco but he dodges and counterattacks at them.

Dr. Falco: I really must admire that big brain of yours. You have so many wonderful ideas... too bad for you I can see them all coming. By the way, do you really think you have a chance with April?

Donnie: (growling)

Tigress: (pounces at him) You won't get away with this!

Dr. Falco: (dodges) I already did. A long time ago before all of this happened. Of course, you won't remember much. Right, Rossana?

Rossana: (gasps slightly)

Donnie: Wait, were you the one who turn them into hybrids?

Dr. Falco: Yes I did. I confess. I was the one who turned her and Fenya into what they are today. It was from an… earlier experiment. Though most of the test subjects died from the mutation process. They were a few who survived. But before I could go further, Dr. Rockwell stopped me and my test subjects ran away from the lab. I hold a grudge against him ever since. And now, I have my revenge by turning Dr. Rockwell into a monkey and use his psychic powers on me.

Espeon: You monster! You're a disgrace to all scientists!

Amisake: You have committed enough crimes to put you in prison for years!

Fenya: (growling aggressively)

Espeon: Donnie, we have to stop him.

Donnie: How? He can predict our moves. (gasps) I got it.

Espeon: We have to become unpredictable. Just like what Splinter and Sakuya said.

Donnie: We must fight without thinking. He can't predict our attacks if we just become unpredictable. Ready, Sputnik?

Espeon: Ready! Time to be unpredictable.

Once they are able to completely turn off their thoughts, Donnie and Sputnik attacks Falco and wins the battle.

Espeon and Donnie: We did it!

The others soon recover. Icy grabs the mutagen canister.

Fenya: Dr. Falco, you're under arrest!

Amisake: You better come with us so we can take you straight to the police!

But Falco escapes before they are able to ask him what he knows about The Kraang.

Amisake: Darn it!

Kokonoe: He's gone…

Akame: For now. Donatello, you have done a great job fighting without thinking. I can understand how hard that is… Me and Tatsumi also had to fight an enemy that can predict our next attacks. But we were able to defeat him and take his Teigu.

Donnie: I see… Well it WAS hard. But we managed.

Espeon: And actually, that was a lot of fun just not thinking at all!

Pengineer: However, he got away.

Amisake: And I was gonna end this with Dr. Falco being taken to the police!

Anthony: Hey, not to worry, Ami. We'll get him next time. I promise.

Icy freezes the chains and smashes it to free Dr. Rockwell.

Icy: There you go. You are free to go. Please be careful and don't let anyone see you like this. Understand?

Rockwell nods and starts saying "Thank you" in ape sounds.

Pengineer: What is he saying?

Taokaka: Tao thinks the monkey guy is saying "Thank you"!

|Lair|

Tilisha: So Sensei, you want us here to discuss about something?

Splinter: Yes… April, it seems you have a very special sensitivity. A kind of sensitivity that I have been exercising for years. Yet never been able to tap into it efficiently.

April: I do?

Tilisha: That's awesome, April!

Amisake: Yeah it is! With that sensitivity, you would be the perfect part of my detective agency. Just saying.

April: So what should I do with this kind of power?

Ninetales: Easy. We shall teach you and your friends the art of Ninjutsu so you may all be ninjas and kunoichis. Which are female equivalent to ninjas. This way you can use your sensitivity to its fullest potential.

Tilisha: Great idea! Well, I'm already training with Sensei. But you guys are gonna be rookies!

Regina: Cool!

Miyazaki: That sounds marvelous.

April: I guess I can do that. I want to be a huge help to everyone.

Splinter: I must warn you though. This training will tax you physically, mentally, and spiritually.

Tilisha: It's no joke so don't take it lightly!

April: I won't. Besides, it can't be any worse than high school!

Tilisha: Trust me. You're gonna be complaining.

April: Won't happen.

April and the others walk into the living room and Donnie approaches.

Donnie: Hey April! You wanna~ hang out tomorrow night with me?

April: Sorry, I can't. Me and the others are gonna start training with Splinter.

Donnie: Ah I see. Well maybe we can do some sparring together then?

April: Sure thing. Love to. See you then.

Donnie is very pleased afterward, while Raph and Pyro (who were sitting nearby) just rolls his eyes in utter annoyance.

Amisake: April, if you want, I would love to have you in my detective agency. With that sensitivity of yours, we can solve many other cases around New York.

Anthony: But it's only your choice if you want to. Though we always welcome new members who want to solve cases as much as we do.

April: Hm… You know what? I'll totally join your agency.

Amisake: Really?! You really want to join us?! Or are you joking?

April: I'm serious. Besides, having more people is much more fun than doing it alone.

Amisake: You know it! (shakes her hand) You're gonna fit right in.

April: Yeah! (smiles warmly)


	13. Short 7: First Training

|Next Night|  
|April's Apartment|  
|Bedroom|

April: Alright, I'm all ready to start training!

Icy: I can't believe Master Splinter is going to train you to become a kunoichi. This must be very exciting for you.

April: It is! But I have to take this seriously. After all, Sensei said, (imitates Splinter) "This could destroy you physically, mentally, and spiritually."

Icy: I know you will be a great kunoichi one day. Also, that was a good impression of him. You've been practicing that as well?

April: Pretty much. Now come on! The others are probably waiting for us!

Icy: Right. (jumps down from dresser) Let's go.

|Lair|

Tilisha: (posing a legs apart stance with her arms crossed) Glad you all came after all! I thought you were gonna dip from this!

Miyazaki: Dip from training?! No way! We would never do something like that.

April: Right! I'm all fired up for this!

Tilisha: I know you are! But I must tell you. Training to become ninjas and kunoichis is tough work! You will work 'till your body breaks from exhaustion!

Splinter: Tilisha, we're just taking it slow for now. Then we will do some training as we go through the process. It's important to take one step at a time.

Tilisha: Oh right. Sorry about that, Sensei. I was just making sure they understand what they're gonna do beforehand.

Daliana: My my. I hope you aren't gonna go too hard on us right?

Splinter: Of course not. But it will get harder as you train more and more. Now then, we shall head to the dojo where it will all start.

Everyone: Hai!

|Dojo|

Splinter: Before we start training, we will be doing some meditation. It will help clear the mind and only focus on one thing; training.

Miyazaki: Meditation before training? That should be easy.

Everyone started to meditate.

Splinter: Clear your mind, my pupils... Clear your mind...

As they meditate, someone had appeared.

?: What do we have here? Ragna the Bloodedge meditating? That seems new.

Ragna: (screams) Rachel?!

Rachel: Hello, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Leo: You know her?!

Rachel: Of course he does. I was the one who brought him to life. My name is Rachel Alucard. The current head of the Alucard Family. I'm also a vampire.

Mikey: Vampire?! Don't suck my blood please!

Nago: Blood?! Don't be ridiculous! Lady Rachel doesn't drink blood like any other vampire would!

Gii: Yeah! Don't be stupid!

Jolteon: Phew... At least we don't have to turn into vampires.

Ragna: I thought I got rid of you!

Rachel: Ragna, you can't get rid of me that easily. I always follow you and knows where you are. Even here.

Ragna: (groans) You can stay here but don't fuck this up!

Rachel: Of course, of course. I won't do that to you. (giggles slightly)

|Outside|

?: Leone! There you are!

Leone: Hey Lucy! Sorry if I was keeping you here! This world is so awesome!

Lucy Heartfilia: Yes but we need to find our friends! They could be out there somewhere! Lost... confused... scared... I have to find them before they start destroying the entire city!

Leone: Relax~... You're being overdramatic. They can take care of themselves.

Lucy: Still, I know them longer then you have and I know they like to cause chaos whenever they go! Especially Natsu! (imagining Natsu burning New York) He'll burn this place to the ground!

Leone: Is that a bad thing?

Lucy: Of course it's a bad thing! Now let's go and find everyone before it's too late!

Leone: Right, Lu-Lu!

Lucy: And don't call me that!

|Lair|  
|Dojo|

Splinter: Now we should start doing stretches. It's important for our bodies to stay in shape while we practice ninjutsu moves.

Regina: I love stretches~wan!

The group started doing stretches.

Ninetales: Alright. Now let's start sparring.

Sabrina: Sparring?

Ninetales: Yes. Sparring is like fighting except you are only testing your opponents' moves.

Sabrina: I see...

Ninetales: April VS Donatello.

Splinter: Hajime!

April and Donnie begin sparring.

April: (blocks) Hey, slow down! This is sparring remember?!

Donnie: I know but I don't want to hurt you.

April: Come on, D. In training, I have to get hurt. That's part of it. Come on. You can hit me and I won't get mad. Promise.

Donnie: If you say so, April... I trust you. (hits April on the side of her stomach)

April: (grins widely) See?! Now that's sparring! (hits Donnie on the head) And now we're even.

Donnie: Okay, you're on, April!

Tilisha: Go for it April!

Sota: Kick his butt! Also, go Donnie!

Fenya: Don't show any mercy! (barks excitingly)

Rachel: This April has a lot of potential in her. Don't you think, Nago and Gii?

Nago: Why of course! She has a lot of fighting potential!

Gii: Agree, agree! Lots of potential!

|Outside|

Lucy: No luck... Oh we're never gonna find them...

Leone: Don't give up, friend! I know they're here somewhere! We just have to look a little closer that's all.

Lucy: Maybe you're right.

Leone: I'm always right! (chuckles)

Lucy nodded and they continued their search.


	14. Never Say Xever

The episode begins with The Shredder expressing his disappointment with Chris Bradford and Xever (primarily Bradford) due to their failure of their mission to locate Splinter and eliminate the Turtles once and for all.

Shredder: You two have disappointmented me. You failed to locate Hamato Yoshi and eliminate his ninja clan once and for all.

Chris: I'm sorry, Master Shredder. But we had encounter something peculiar. The ninjas that you speak of are unusual, man-sized terrapins that have been taught ninjutsu.

Machamp: We believe there is some redemption to it and promise we won't fail you again. Please give us another chance.

Malamar: Hm… Alright. We'll give you one more chance. However, if you fail this one, you know what would happen right?

Chris: We are aware of that. We won't disgrace you, Master.

Shredder: This time, I'm gonna put Xever in charge of this mission.

Machamp: Why?!

Malamar: Because of punctilious attention to detail.

Xever: Not to worry. I already put the words on the street to keep a sharp eye on the Turtles. I ensure you that, when we find these creatures, I'm gonna peel them out of their shells and bring them to your feet as a sign of the deed done.

Shredder: Excellent work. Make me proud and take them out.

The screen zooms out to see Rita eavesdropping on their conversation.

Rita: Oh this is not going to end well. (shrugs) Well, I better get going to the Turtles. (leaves) (takes out phone) Good thing I got their numbers. (calls Mikey) Yo, Mikey! What's up?!

Mikey (on phone): Hey Rita!

Raph: (on phone): You seriously gave her our phone numbers?!

Mikey: She's our friend, Raph! We can trust her! So what are you doing?

Rita: Nothing much. Just bored out of my mind right now. What are you doing?

Mikey: We're heading to a food place! April and the others are taking us there. Wanna join us?

Rita: Absolutely! Tell them to wait for me. Don't go anywhere. (grabs her backpack and runs off)

|Outside|  
|Streets|

April: (Annoyed) You guys wanna speed it up a little?!

Donatello: Are you saying turtles are slow?

Michelangelo: That's a hurtful stereotype.

Leonardo: Trust us, April, we are better off keeping a low profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist.

Rockruff: Sorry, we're just so excited to get you out of the sewer for a change.

Flareon: What are you talking about? We go out all the time.

Miyazaki: Yeah, but tonight your gonna do something besides hitting people.

Raphael: (disappointed) Aww...

Flareon: That's a shame. I wanna hit people!

Tilisha: Don't worry. You're gonna love this noodle place I found.

Donatello: And you're sure we'll be welcome?

Regina: "Oh yeah~wan. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what people look like~wan. In fact, he won't even know what you look like~wan. He's blind~wan!

Michelangelo: Awesome!- (Raphael slaps his head) For us, I mean…

Rita: (pops up behind Mikey and Raph) Boo!

Mikey: (shrieks) Oh, it's just you, Ri-Ri!

Raph: Oh great… And speaking of which…

Rita: Hiya. Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. Thanks again for letting me hangout with you guys. (walks to April)

Mikey: No problem! You're our friend after all!

Raph: Still don't trust her!

Mikey: You keep saying that.

Raph: Because she's the enemy! She's gonna betray us someday!

Rita: Don't be a hater, Raph. I haven't told anyone about your location. I swear.

Amisake: Clearly she's not lying. I can tell by the way she acts. She's definitely telling the truth.

Rita: See?! Even the great detective knows I'm innocent.

Amisake: Thanks for the compliment.

Taokaka: Now that everyone's here, let's get some grub~meow! Tao's getting super hungry~meow!

Ryuko: You heard the catgirl. Let's go already. I'm starving too!

They continue to walk to the noodle restaurant.

Rita: April right? (she nods) I was thinking… (pulls the yellow scrunchie from April's hair) You look much better with your hair down instead of being in a ponytail.

April: Huh?! Rita, give me back my scrunchie!

Rita: Oh come on, you have to admit it. You look great in it. (stops and turns around) What do you guys think?! Do you think April looks better with her hair down?!

Donnie: (blushing) W-W-W-Well, she does look great in it.

April: Rita~!

Rita: Fine, fine. (ties April's hair back into a ponytail) But seriously, you look really good with your hair down. Why do you want to tie it up?

April: I have my reasons and I'm not telling you.

Rita: I see… I can understand that. We all have reasons to keep things secret. (chuckles) But still, you should let your hair down more often. It looks cute.

April: You think so?

Icy: It does look nice on you.

April: I'll think about it…

Rita: That's the spirit! (chuckles)

But when they soon arrive at Murakami's shop, they discover that The Purple Dragons, a group of random street thugs temporarily allied with/recently employed by Xever, are wrecking the restaurant and hurting the defenseless chef.

Sota: We have to do something! They're hurting that poor chef and the waiter!

Icy: I agree. I will never forgive someone who attacks someone who can't defend themselves.

Rita: Oh great… It's the Purple Dragons.

Sota: Purple Dragons?

Rita: It's a gang who controls this area of New York City. Looks like they're causing trouble. I can handle this myself.

Leo: No. We can do this.

Rita: Hold on! I know the knowledge of every gang across NYC. I can obviously handle this one myself. But if anything, you guys can do whatever.

Pengineer: Then let's save Mr. Murakami!

Everyone: Right!

Rita kicks the door open which pauses everyone inside.

Rita: Hey there. Has your parents told you not to attack the elderly or anybody that can't defend themselves?

Fong: Huh?

Yun: What are you doing here?! We're a bit busy!

Rita: Attacking defenseless people? My you're so rude! Someone has to teach you a lesson about manners. And that someone is me. So if you don't wanna get your butt whooped, I suggest you leave this place or we'll do this the hard way. (whistles as the others enter the restaurant) Your choice.

Fong: Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours, so why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from!

Donatello: Actually, we're freshwater turtles. I suspect that we're derived from the diamondback terrapin, but it's possible we're a common box ...

Fong: Get'em!

Rita: Looks like we're doing this the hard way. I knew this was coming. Oh well.

They are forced to engage the Dragons in a fight so that April can get Murakami momentarily out of harm's way. Leo is about to deliver a final blow on Fong, but he chooses no to do so, as an act of mercy.

Yun: Let's just get outta here! (as they leave) We'll get our revenge, you freaks! Next time won't be so easy. (leaves)

Rita: That's right. You better leave.

Raph: Leo, why didn't you finish him off?! You could've defeated him but yet you choose mercy!

Sota: Raph, calm down. Leo chose mercy for a reason.

Raph: And what reason is for?! He chose mercy against a nefarious criminal who was responsible for beating up a blind man!

Sota: I know that but there's a reason he did that. We can talk about this in the Lair.

Futaki: (uses sign language) Thank you for saving us. We really appreciate it.

Leo: Huh? Um… (attempts to use sign language) You're welcome?

Loudred: Sorry if he can't speak! Futaki is born deaf so he uses sign language to communicate!

Vaporeon: I see… But could you please lower your voice?

Loudred: Sorry! This is how I normally speak!

Flareon: Talk about a loudmouth! Literally.

Taokaka: Are you okay, blind guy?

Ragna: Tao! Sorry about that. Tao's an idiot.

Mr. Murakami: It's alright. After all, you have saved me from the Purple Dragons. I am eternally grateful for your actions of heroism.

Sabrina: That's what heroes do best. Saving people from bad guys.

Zoro: Yeah… After that fight, I'm getting very hungry.

Regina: Me too~wan!

Mr. Murakami: Well, I do have something for your hunger. As my way of saying thank you, I shall make you a special dish. Futaki? ( he nods and starts cooking)

Ryuko: This is gonna be good.

Taokaka: Tao can't wait~meow!

Rachel: I haven't tried something like this. It will be a new experience of mine.

Mr. Murakami finishes the dish and Futaki serves it to them.

Mr. Murakami: This is Pizza Gyoza. It's pizza in dumpling form. Please try it and enjoy.

Tilisha: You heard what he says! Let's eat!

They all try the Pizza Gyoza and are pleased by the taste.

Rachel: Not bad.

Zoro: This is really good.

Taokaka: Tao loves it so meowch!

Miyazaki: Never thought pizza dumplings could be THIS good!

Regina: Best dish ever~wan!

Rosanna: Love Pizza Gyoza very much!

Fenya: Me too! (barks happily)

Amisake: April, you have to try this! It's so good!

April: Um… No thanks. I'm good.

Anthony: You sure?

April: Positive.

Flareon: Your lost! (eats one)

Jolteon: I have a question though. Why did the Purple Dragons attack you?! (eats one)

Loudred: Because they demand protection money from us! But Mr. Murakami always refuse to pay for the likes of them!

Flareon: Make sense. I wouldn't pay them even a small amount of my money!

Espeon: Not even a penny!

Vaporeon: Agree!

|Later|  
|Lair|

Raph: I still can't believe you show mercy to a criminal!

Flareon: You should've finish him off! But instead, you choose to be soft and let him go!

Sota: Stop it, you two!

Splinter: Raphael, you are incorrect. Showing mercy is actually both a sign of true strength and compassion not being "soft".

The intelligent ninja master ultimately uses Raph as quite a good example by hitting Raph in the shoulder with his cane, leaving Raph flabbergasted and regretful.

Flareon: Why did you do that for?!

Ninetales: That was supposed to be a lesson.

Rita: Anyways, we should use this as an opportunity. You should send a message to the Dragons. They're most likely to persist in their highly violent ways.

Pengineer: That sounds neat and all… But how are we gonna do that if we can't reveal ourselves?!

Donnie: That would be a problem.

Rachel: I may have a solution for that little problem.

Rita: So do I. I know where the Dragons are hiding at. In fact, I know all the gang's hang outs and headquarters throughout this city. So I could show you through pics.

Amisake: That's great!

Raph: Thanks but no thanks! I still don't trust you! I know you're gonna betray us someday! I can tell by your eyes!

Mikey: That's enough! Why can't you trust her? She's trying to help us.

Raph: Because once an enemy, always an enemy.

Rita: (sighs) You really think I would betray you just because you can't trust me? You listen here, tough guy. I may be in the Foot Clan. And yes, I know why you can't trust me. But you need me if you want to know more about these New York gangs. Including the Purple Dragons. I'm doing it for everyone's sake. Not just my own and not just Mikey's. For EVERYONE'S sake.

Raph: Whatever! If you can really prove your worth, then maybe I won't get super suspicious of you!

Rita: Deal. But I can't do this alone. I need some recruits with me. Better do it together then doing it alone.

|Chinatown|

April: So you ask me and Anthony to come with you because?

Rita: Because I want to. Listen, I could show you where the Purple Dragons are hiding. Though I think you should ask a local about their location. It's a lot more fun to do that. Like him for example. (points to Shopkeeper)

Anthony: Excuse me, sir. We're looking for the location of the Purple Dragons. Do you know where they are?

Shopkeeper: (hesistants) No…?

April: We're undercover cops. We'll protect you from them if anything.

Rockruff: We are?

Growlithe: Just play along.

Shopkeeper: If you are undercover cops, show me your badges.

Rita: Sir, we can't do that. That would blow our cover. So you better tell us where the Dragons are okay? And don't worry. We know some people who will protect you if the Purple Dragons were to decide to target you.

Shopkeeper: (sighs) Okay. I'll tell you. The Purple Dragons usually hangout at a tattoo shop. Which is over there.

As expected, a Purple Dragon (Fong) exits out of.

Rita: Makes perfect sense. Thanks, man.

Anthony: We should contact the others.

Rita and April: Right.

Rita: Jinx! You owe me a soda.

April: Why?!

Rita: Because to make things even between us. I help you. You help me. 50/50. Understand?

April: Understood… What kind of soda do you like?

Rita: Lemon-Lime. Love that drink.

April: Okay. I'll get you lemon-lime.

Rita: You're so sweet! (chuckles)

Anthony: (calls Leo) Hey Leo. We got the info. One of the Purple Dragon members just came out of the tattoo shop. Follow him.

Leo (on phone): On it.

Rita: Obviously he's heading straight to the Fortune Cookie Factory. That's their main headquarters. I'll be heading there as well. Remember to get me that soda. See ya. (leaves)

The Turtles manage to follow Fong to a place called the Fortune Cookie Factory.

Xever: So you saw those tortugas eh? Where?

Alolan Raticate: They saw them at the noodle shop.

Yun: They stop us from getting that payment from the noodle shop owner.

Houndoom: And where are they now?

[GLASS SMASHING]

Ryuko: We're right here!

Houndoom: You!

Ragna: That's right! We're gonna kick your butts!

Kokonoe: Time for you to be defeated!

Xever: Foot Ninjas, attack them!

They begin to fight against the Foot Ninjas. As they fight the Foot Ninjas, more and more of them show up. One of the Foot Ninjas pounces an attack at Mikey but was stopped by a butterfly knife that pinned the Foot Ninja to the wall.

Rita: Yo, mano grande. {Translation: Yo, big bro.}

Xever: Rita, you're here just in time to crush these tortugas.

Yun: Hold up! That's your sister?! She was helping them kick our butts!

Rita: True… But I was actually doing some undercover work. (secretly winks at Raph) I was trying to get some good info but they caught me and forced me to work with them.

Xever: They did?! I won't forgive you for making my poor irmãzinha {Translation: little sis} work for you! Attack them! Show no mercy!

Icy: Now there's more?

Pengineer: We're getting outnumbered!

Ryuko: Do we have to retreat?!

Leo: We have no choice! Everyone, let's go!

They all quickly leave the Fortune Cookie Factory. Rita waves them goodbye before turning to Xever.

Rita: (acting scared) They were super mean, big bro. I'm sorry that I helped them. I had no other choice.

Xever: (pets her head) Ah it's okay, my little sis. You didn't do no wrong.

Yun: What?! Why are you believing her story?! She was helping them clearly without force!

Rita: They're just saying that because they're too embarrassed that they let an enemy follow them. Right, Fong?

Fong: (growling) Why you little… (gets punched by Xever)

Xever: If you want to fight my irmãzinha you have to go through me first! It's your fault that they now know the location of the Fortune Cookie Factory!

Fong: I didn't realize they were following me!

Alolan Raticate: So don't blame us for this!

Xever: Rita, could you tell me about how you met the Purple Dragons?

Rita: Sure thing. They were trying to get protection money from Mr. Murakami and his grandson Futaki Murakami.

Fong: I was gonna say that!

Xever: Silêncio! {Translation: Silence!} I have a plan to eliminate the tortugas.

Bradford: I hope this plan will make sure those Turtles don't make a quick escape again.

Houndoom: Oh don't worry. We'll make a good reason for them to stay. Leave this to us. Rita, come. We have some work to do.

Rita: Aye-aye, captain. (follows Xever and Houndoom)

|Later|  
|Noodle Shop|

April goes to the noodle shop yet again.

April: Huh? (notices Futaki leaning against the wall sitting down) Futaki! What happened?! Where's Mr. Murakami?!

Loudred: He has been kidnapped! Look at the note!

Rockruff: The note? (grabs note) This one?

Futaki nods but grunts in pain.

April: Hold on, I'll take you two to the Lair so you can rest up.

Rockruff: How about you call them instead?!

April: Better idea. (starts calling them)

After the call, they arrive at the noodle shop.

Rockruff: Here's the note!

Vaporeon: (grabs note and skim through it) It says that Mr. Murakami is being held hostage at the top of the Fortune Cookie Factory.

Flareon: Now they have gone and done it!

Leo: That's it. No more Mr. Nice Turtle.

Raph: Finally! I don't like Mr. Nice Turtle anyways!

Flareon: We should do the same thing they did! Capture one of their own and trade them for Mr. Murakami!

Espeon: That's a great idea, Pyro!

Flareon: Of course it is. We have to fight fire with fire.

Kokonoe: Sounds like a plan to me! But who are we gonna kidnapped?

Ryuko: Oh we know someone who would be our victim.

Sabrina: Well while you're doing that, we'll be taking Futaki to the Lair so he could rest up. (picks up Loudred)

Akihisa: Good luck and don't get killed!

Kagura: We didn't say anything about getting killed! Did we? Cause I have no problem killing someone.

Ryuko: Hell no, psycho!

Alisa: So our plan is to kidnap the enemy and then use that enemy to do some kind of negotiation?

Amisake: Exactly! If we do that, then Mr. Murakami will be home safe and sound without injuries. We must do this quickly before he gets seriously hurt.

Everyone: Right!

Thus, they then find, trap, and lock Bradford inside of a handy garbage can.

Zoro: That was easy.

Rachel: Too easy to be exact. Now that we have him, we should be heading straight to the Fortune Cookie Factory in order to save Mr. Murakami.

Kagura: Let's go!

Sadaharu barks in agreement.

|Fortune Cookie Factory|  
|Rooftop|

Rita: Xever, I didn't sign up for this! You sure we should do this for Shredder's sake?! Even I think this is a bit loco.

Xever: This is part of the plan. The Turtles and their little friends will come here to save Mr. Murakami. Once they come here, I will employ the Foot Ninjas to attack them! Easy as pie.

Rita: There are other ways to do this rather than using a defenseless old man as bait. Can we just use something else? Please?

Lady Alice: My my. You don't seem to understand. We must do everything in our power to make sure those goody two-shoes don't get in the way of our plans. So eliminating them is our best option.

Rita: Shut it, Alice.

Lady Alice: Do I need to punish you for that kind of tone towards me?!

Rita: Whatever. I think this is going a bit too far. I won't DARE lay a finger on an old man. You know that, Xever.

Xever: I know… But this is the only way to lure the Turtles in.

Carmelo: Besides, eliminating them is our top priority. Remember that.

Rita: (thinking) I have to do something. I don't want Mr. Murakami to get hurt. But if they find out that I'm friends with the Turtles, I'm in huge trouble. What can I do?

The Turtles and their allies arrive at the rooftops.

Leonardo: You let our friend go, and we'll let your friend go!

Xever: Ha-ha. He's not my friend! (Starts to saw rope.)

Leonardo: (Holds Bradford over roof) Uh...we're not kidding, okay, so stop or we'll toss him.

Xever: (Still sawing.) Go ahead, it'll save me the trouble.

Carmelo: Are you that crazy?! That's my father they captured! You have to save him!

Rita: Seriously, bro?! This is going too far! Just let the old man go!

Xever: I don't care about your father.

Carmelo: Why you little…! How dare you! You're a sick bastard! (whistles) Foot Ninjas! Save my father!

Ryuko: Oh great. More ninjas had appeared.

Taokaka: Tao's all fired up~meow!

Kokonoe: Let's kick their butts! (jumps forward)

Ragna: Leave some for me! (jumps forward)

Sadaharu holds Chris Bradford with his paw while the others begin fighting the Foot Ninjas.

Yun: This time, we won't let you escape! Zorua, use Fury Swipes!

Zorua: Fury~ Swipes! Swipes! Swipes! Swipes! Swipes!

Flareon: Flame Wheel! (charges at Zorua)

Espeon: Psybeam! (combines Psybeam with Flame Wheel)

Together: Combination move: Psy Wheel!

Zorua: (screams in pain)

Jolteon: We should do that too! Undertow!

Vaporeon: Understood. (jumps) Whirlpool!

Jolteon: Electro Ball! (combines Electro Ball with Whirlpool)

Together: Combination move: Electro-pool!

It electrocutes some of the Foot Ninjas.

Jolteon and Vaporeon: Awesome!

Lady Alice: Leave this to me. (jumps down)

Ryuko: You want to take us on, little girl?

Lady Alice: Little girl? You must refer to me as Lady Alice. Leader of the Vanguard's combat unit. (points whip at them) Sick 'em. Don't show any mercy.

Monsters starts charging at them.

Leo: Monsters?!

Raph: (dodges) I never seen them before! What are they?!

Donnie: Not sure… But they don't look so friendly!

Alice: You don't know much about my world do you? Well I guess I should have my monsters kill you mercilessly to show you how things work in my world.

Ryuko: Me and Zoro will handle this!

The two slashes the monsters in pieces.

Zoro: That was easy.

Alice: Impossible! (growling) You shall pay for that!

Rita: (thinking) What should I do? I can't let them know that I'm friends with the Turtles. At the same time, I don't want Mr. Murakami to get hurt. Hm… (gasps) I got it!

She pretends to trip which causes Xever to completely cut the rope. She then grabs the cut rope to hold Mr. Murakami from falling.

Xever: Rita!

Rita: Me desculpe por isso. Eu acidentalmente tropecei em algo. {Translation: Sorry about that. I accidentally tripped on something.}

Xever: Next time, please be more careful.

Rita: Understood, big bro. But you should be focusing on the fight. And also, saving Chris Bradford.

Xever: Oh right. (runs off)

Rita then pulls Mr. Murakami up to the rooftop.

Rita: Hold on, Mr. Murakami. I got 'cha. I won't let you fall from this building.

Mr. Murakami: Thank you, Rita. You really are a nice person.

Rita: (hides her blush behind her hair) Sh-Sh-Shut up! I'm not THAT nice! I'm just doing this because I don't hurt the eldery. Not in my book. Just hold on and everything will be okay.

Mr. Murakami: Understood.

Xever was able to save Chris Bradford.

Bradford: How could you be so sure they were bluffing?

Xever: (smiling) I wasn't.

Bradford: Why you little…!

Houndoom: Just attack the enemy will you?!

Bradford: Oh right. (takes out Pokeball and throws it)

Machamp: Machamp! I'm all fired up!

Bradford: Let's just get over with this. Failure isn't an option.

Xever: Right.

Rita: Almost there… (pulls harder) Just a little longer…

Then suddenly, she gets kicked behind her neck by a figure.

Anna Williams: What do you think you're doing?

Rita: (grunting in pain while holding tight to the rope) Crap…

Alisa: Looks like we got more company.

Alice: And who might this be?

Xever: You better back off from my little sis!

Anna: I don't take orders from you. (kicks Rita) My name is Anna Williams if you must know.

Carmelo: Anna Williams?

Icy: Oh great. Another villain. I shall handle this. (pounces) Take this. (forms ice gauntlets and punches)

Anna: (dodges) Too slow. (kicks Icy)

Mikey: Icy!

Anna: (turns to Rita) Now to finish you off while you're busy.

?: Not so fast, lady! (punches Anna)

Akame: Leone…

Leone: Hey Akame! I finally found you! Been looking for you everywhere!

Akame: Nice to see you as well.

Tsuyu: Is she a friend of yours~ribbit?

Akame: More of an acquaintance.

[WHOOSH]

Loke: (grabs Murakami and jumps to the rooftop) You're safe now.

Mr. Murakami: Why thank you, kind young man.

Lucy: Great job, Loke! You can return for now!

Loke: Glad to be in service, Lucy. (disappears)

Ochaco: How did you do that?!

Lucy: Huh?

Ochaco: Do you have a Quirk too?!

Lucy: Quirk? I don't know what you're talking about but I'm actually a Celestial Wizard. The name's Lucy Heartfilia. Member of the Fairy Tail guild.

Izuku: Fairy Tail guild? Never heard of that before.

Anna: How dare you get in my way! (charges at Leone)

Leone: (chuckles) You think you can take me on? Bring it! (starts fighting Anna)

Our heroes are engaged in yet another this time, quite a lengthy fight and at the end, when the Turtles seem to be practically defeated by sheer numbers (just like last time), Fong mercifully throws down one of Leonardo's Katana blades (as Leo was the one who spared him earlier) and Leo seizes the opportunity to slice a waterfront, washing all of the bad guys off the building.

Akame: And they are gone. Mr. Murakami, are you okay?

Mr. Murakami: I am fine. Thank you.

Alice: Hmph! You may have one this match! But next time it won't be so easy! (leaves)

Anna: Just you wait. I'll be back. (leaves)

Leone: And we'll kick your butts again if you do!

|Noodle Shop|

Rita: (enters noodle shop) Mr. Murakami?

Mr. Murakami: Thank you for saving me, Rita.

Raph: Wait, she saved you?!

Mikey: See?! Ri-Ri IS a nice person! She saved Mr. Murakami's life!

Rita: Of course I did. I wouldn't dare hurt an elderly person. Especially one that's blind. I couldn't do that. It's not in my book.

Raph: Wow. I never thought you would do something so bold… I guess I shouldn't jump into conclusions like that.

Rita: You mean the one where you said, (imitates Raph) "She's gonna betray us someday! Once an enemy, always an enemy!" Remember that?!

Raph: Clearly. Look, I'm sorry about that. After what happened with Chris Bradford and stuff, I was worried that you would break his heart and betray us. That's why I couldn't trust you.

Rita: I see… I forgive you, Raph. I can understand why you couldn't trust me. But it's in the past now. So can we be friends? (extends her hand to him)

Raph: (nods) We can be friends. (shakes her hand)

Mikey and Jolteon: Yay! You two are friends now!

Sota: Which is good news.

Mr. Murakami: Very much. Would you like me to make some pizza gyoza, Turtles?

Leo: You know what we are?

Loudred: Yup!

Mr. Murakami: Yes. I know you were turtles thanks to my sense of smell.

Mikey: Smell? (sniffs armpit) Yuck! It smells like rotten fish!

Jolteon: Totally does… Gross!

Flareon: You know you didn't have to smell it. We can already smell it from here.

Jolteon: Oh yeah. (chuckles) I forgot.

Linoone: Jeez…

|Lair|

Donnie: Here April. Please try at least one.

Taokaka: Go fur it~meow!

Tilisha: Come on…

April: Fine. (eats pizza gyoza) Wow! That actually taste good! (grabs and eats more) Mm~! So good~!

Regina: Yes! April loves it!

Rockruff: (eats pizza gyoza) Wow! It's so delicious! (tail wagging happily)

Scorbunny: Glad you love it!

Raph: You know, Leo. You were right about the whole mercy thing.

Vaporeon: Of course we were right. Showing mercy isn't about being soft.

Flareon: We know that now. Maybe we should use it more often. But I wonder if this is gonna come back to bite us.

Vaporeon: That will depend on the situation. We'll just have to look and see.

|Shredder's Lair|

Shredder: I am HIGHLY disappointed of all of you!

Malamar: You have failed twice to destroy the enemy!

Carmelo: Master Shredder, please forgive us!

Shredder: Silence! These failures are unacceptable. If you can't destroy them, then me and Xao will do just that. We'll take care of this ourselves.


	15. Short 8: TBATIP

|Streets|

Alya: Hey ya'll! Alya here. Now you're wondering where am I so I'm gonna tell you. I'm in New York via some kind of portal. Could this be another akuma attack? Maybe. But whatever it is, I have to find my way back to Paris with everyone. I hope they see my video and meet me somewhere. I hope. (stops taping) Let's see... I gotta find the others. They have to be here somewhere...

|Lair|  
|Dojo|

At the dojo, everyone was doing some sparring matches while Master Splinter and Rachel were watching carefully. After some time, he stops them.

Splinter: Good job, everyone... That should be enough training for today. You may all rest.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei! (leaves dojo)

|Living Room|

Loudred: Hey guys!

Futaki waves his hand.

Tilisha: Yo, Futa and Loudred! What's up?

Loudred: Nothing much! We just came here to hangout!

Regina: I see~wan. Come and take a seat~wan.

He nods and the two sits down on the couch.

Kurumi: Would you like some tea, Futaki?

Futaki nods. Kurumi pours some honey tea and gives him the teacup.

Kurumi: Here you go. (gives the same tea to others) Please enjoy this honey tea.

Regina: Gracias, Kurumi. (takes sip) So good~wan...

Sonia: It's very relaxing after doing some training...

Tilisha: Agree...

Leo: Okay, guys. Tonight we'll be doing some patrolling as usual. So I hope everyone is relaxed and ready to go.

Everyone: Right.

|Night|  
|Outside|  
|Streets|

Alya: Hm... I can't find them... Maybe they're somewhere far from New York. It's possible but I don't want to think about that.

Suddenly, some Kraangdroids, disguised as Normans, begins surrounding her. Aiming their laser guns at her.

Alya: Now this has become worse. Look, I don't know why you're aiming those guns at me but I'm no criminal or something like that.

Norman: Surrender now or there will be consequences.

Alya: Eh? Why do you want me for?! I'm just looking for my friends! Now move out of the way or I'll make you do it!

Norman: Suffer the consequences. (shoots laser)

But she was protected by a barrier.

Alya: Huh?

A figure appears and defeats all of the Normans. Which causes the Kraang to come out and scattered.

Alya: Was that living brains?!

Athena Asamiya: You okay?

Alya: I'm alright. Thanks for saving me. But who are you?

Athena: Athena Asamiya. You?

Alya: Alya Cesaire. Very please to meet you.

Athena: I guess you're looking for your friends right?

Alya: How did you know?!

Athena: I'm doing the same thing. Maybe we should work together on this.

Alya: Agree!

|Meanwhile|

Leo: Looks like the Kraang are carrying something. We should go in and check it out.

Sonia: Agree. We need to see what they're up to.

|Kraang Lair|

The Kraang removed the covers to reveal some people trapped inside the cage.

Chloe Bourgois: Hey! You better let me go or I'm calling daddy on you! Do you know who I am?! I'm Chloe Bourgeois and I don't deserve to be trapped in a cage!

Marinette: Chloe, please be quiet.

Chloe: How am I supposed to be quiet?! They obviously trapped us here, Dupain-Cheng! I don't deserve this kind of treatment!

Aoi Asahina: Marinette, does Chloe always act like this?

Marinette: Unfortunately yes. Like a spoiled little girl she is.

Chloe: Excuse me?!

Aoi: Now now. Let's not fight okay? We need to focus on getting out of here. Maybe someone would come and rescue us.

Marinette: Aoi's right. We can argue AFTER we escape.

Chloe: Fine! (sits down with her legs and arms crossed) Hope Ladybug comes and save us from this cage. I don't want to be here any longer then I have.

Marinette: I'm sure she'll show up any time now.

[BOOM]

Chloe: Ladybug?

Taokaka slashes the cage open.

Taokaka: Tao has save you all~meow!

Aoi: A catgirl?! So cute~!

Chloe: (spots Turtles) Ugh! We've been saved by turtles?!

Raph: Yeah we did! Got a probelm with that?

Sabrina: Chloe! (runs to her) I'm so glad you're okay!

Chloe: (dodges) Oh hey Sabrina. Good to see you again.

Ochaco: You must be Chloe that Sabrina talked about. Very nice to meet you.

Chloe: Yeah yeah. Whatever.

Alya and Athena arrived to see our heroes.

Marinette: Alya... (runs and hugs her)

Alya: Hey Marinette. So glad to see you. (sees Chloe) Oh hey, Chloe and Sabrina.

Chloe: Cesaire.

Athena: Eh?

Sonia: Seems like they don't get along.

Taokaka: Agree~meow.

|Lair|

Kurumi: So you got through the same portal as we did.

Chloe: And those aliens were so mean to me! They treated me like a peasant!

Raph: Ugh, she's so annoying.

Alya: Welcome to my world.

Akame: We really need to know why the Kraang are opening portals to our worlds.

Leo: I agree. We gotta do something about it.

Vaporeon: Or things will get worse.

Leo: Right.


	16. The Gauntlet

The episode starts off with April walking on the streets of New York as she often does. Taking Rocky on a walk.

April: Slow down, Rocky! You don't need to go fast.

Rockruff: But you know that my favorite show goes on the minute we come home! So we should do this as fast as we can!

April: No need to rush. We'll still make it home so you can watch your show. Just calm down and slow down too.

She then spots Amisake, Anthony and Fenya walking as well.

April: Hey~!

Amisake: (turns) Hey April! Looks like you're doing some walking.

April: Yeah… I'm just taking Rocky to a walk right now. What are you guys doing? Some detective work if I may guess?

Amisake: A little. We're just having a nice relaxing day. Though I would love to find out more of the Kraang's plans. (starts walking with the others beside her) According to my notes, the Kraang wants to mutate every human here. Wonder why they want that…

April: To take over New York.

Amisake: Exactly. But what's their REAL plan? That's the one I'm trying to figure out myself.

April: We'll find that answer soon.

Amisake: I hope we do. This is my biggest case yet and as the great detective, I must solve it no matter what. If I don't, then I would be the worst detective ever and nobody won't hire me and… (Anthony shakes her shoulder lightly) Oh right. I shouldn't be worried. Thanks Ant.

Anthony: Anything for my girlfriend. Just stay calm… Don't forget about your deep breathing.

Amisake: I know. (breathes in and out deeply) Much better.

April: You two are so cute together.

Amisake: We are? Um… Yeah we are. (laughs a bit in embarrassment)

Anthony: Don't be embarrassed, Ami. After all, we've been a couple since middle school.

April: That's a long time to be together. This must be fate for the two of you right?!

Amisake: You could say that. (chuckles)

As they turn into an alleyway, something flying sends them running in fear, as they quickly gets into a bank and watches a gargantuan pigeon Mutant crash right into the glass.

Amisake: A giant pigeon?

Anthony: I better take a picture of this. (takes a picture of the giant pigeon)

Fenya: (barking)

The pigeon abruptly takes off and flies away.

Fenya: That was a close one. Is everyone okay?

Anthony: We're fine. Thank goodness. But why did that pigeon chase us for?

Amisake: Ah-ha! I just found my next case! The Case of the Giant Pigeon!

April: My life has gotten really weird…

Amisake: But it makes things much more exciting this way! We should go to the Lair and tell them what happened.

Anthony: And I have the photo in case they won't believe us.

Amisake: Good idea. Let's go.

Everyone: Right!

|Lair|

Donnie: Guys, look what we made!

Tilisha: What is it?

Jessica: You see, (takes out egg) we were able to make ninja smoke bombs the other night using egg shells.

Regina: That's amazing~wan!

Sota: Great job, you two! This will totally help us if we need to escape more quickly.

Michelangelo soon finds out about this as well and, with a smile on his face, he uses them to basically warp all over the place.

Jolteon: We're really impressed!

Espeon: Glad to hear the feedback but we can only use this for emergencies only. Not using it all willy-nilly.

Jolteon: Understood. But it looks so much fun!

Espeon: And of course, you're gonna ignore what I had just said… Typical.

April: Guys, guys, you'll never believe what happened to us!

Donatello: OK April, calm down. Are you OK?

Amisake: We're being hunted... by a giant pigeon.

Raphael: (Laughs but pauses as he notices nobody is laughing) I can't be the only one who finds that funny.

Donatello: It's not funny Raph, there's a creature out there trying to hurt my April! (April stares) Our April… (Tilisha shakes her head in disappointment) April.

Amisake: Forgetting something?

Donnie: Oh right! Sorry! Let me rephrase that! (clears throat) It's not funny Raph, there's a creature out there trying to hurt them! Better?

Fenya: Better.

Michelangelo: This is serious. I better get Splinter.

Leonardo: We don't really need- (Mikey throws a smoke bomb and Splinter appears in his place)

Splinter: Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?

Anthony: I knew this was gonna happen. So that's why I took a picture of it before it flew off. (shows them the picture of the giant pigeon)

Ryuko: You weren't kidding.

Taokaka: That's one big bird~meow!

Kokonoe: This is quite serious then. I really thought you were just joking but guess you aren't at all.

Michelangelo: You need a tissue, April?

April: I think I'm okay.

Michelangelo: I'll get you a tissue. (He throws a smoke bomb, disappears for about 5 seconds and reappears on the other side of April) We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?

Donatello: Stop it! (He grabs the smoke bomb out of Mikey's hand) Don't worry, April, we won't let anything happen to you.

Leonardo: Donnie's right. We're gonna set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again.

Donatello: And I know what we can use as bait.

Michelangelo: Bread crumbs! (Leo and Donnie stare at him) Pigeons eat bread crumbs.

Donatello: I meant April.

Michelangelo: You're gonna let him eat April?! I thought you liked her!

April: Yeah!

Donatello: Don't sweat it, we got your back.

Leonardo: Alright Mighty Mutants, let's do this!

Raphael: 'Mighty Mutants'? What, 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?

Splinter: Wait right there. You don't know a single thing about your enemy.

Alolan Ninetales: You're simply being too overconfident. Or should I say too cocky.

Leo: Sensei, we have defeated giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots and an army of ninjas. We're just that good.

Vaporeon: Agree. Now let's go get that giant pigeon!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

|Shredder's Lair|

We see Chris Bradford about to pet an Akita dog (apparently The Shredder's dog), when it bites him hard in the hand.

Carmelo: And this is why I don't like dogs.

Shredder: I am extremely disappointed with the two of you.

Malamar: You have failed your respective missions twice in a row now! That's not a good thing. Oh no no no. That won't do.

Shredder: I have trained you for many, many years. Teaching you the way of the ninja and molding you to my very own image.

Carmelo: Our apologies, Master Shredder.

Malamar: And as for you, Xever, we should've let you rot in prison!

Rita: Hey! Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! He's the toughest guy I know who won't show any kind of mercy to the enemy!

Carmelo: And don't you even dare talk to Master Shredder like that, Rita!

Rita: I can talk the hell I want! You're not my dad! Nor my mom! So back off, Carm!

Carmelo: You know, you have been acting quite strange lately.

Rita: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything suspicious.

Carmelo: Don't play these games! I know what you're doing. Are you trying to do a betrayal or something?!

Rita: You're tripping. I wouldn't betray anyone here. Especially not to my brother. I don't know what you're on right now but you're kinda freaking me out, chico.

Carmelo: I won't tolerate this behavior! You have shown nothing but disrespect to me and everyone else! When will you swore an oath to be loyal to the Shredder?

Rita: Ha! I will never do something like that. You know that and yet you're being a dog to him.

Carmelo: A dog?! Why you street rat!

Rita: What did you just call me?

Chris: Carmelo, that's enough!

Xever: Calm down, my dear little sis. Don't get mad.

Carmelo: You heard me, you ruffion! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you.

Rita: Oh that's it! Now you really made me mad! (pounces at Carmelo) Take that back!

Carmelo: Never! Unless you swear an oath to serve Shredder with your utmost loyalty.

Rita: No way, hose. (punches Carmelo) I'm not doing that. (punches him the second time)

Carmelo: Let me go! (blocking her punches) And if you think I will take that back, you are gravely mistaken.

Xever: Rita, just stop! (pulls her off of Carmelo)

Rita: He started it!

Carmelo: (stands up and dust himself off) My my. You sure are aggressive. Did I hit a nerve?

Rita: Now you're playing mind games with me. It won't work on me! (struggles to get free of Xever's grip) Xever, let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!

Chris: Master Shredder, you must do something!

Shredder: I don't have time for this foolery. If they want to fight each other, let them fight. I could care less about this.

Chris: But Master…

Malamar: You heard him. Let them have their own fights.

Carmelo: Ha! You seem to be forgotten one thing. We are different in our lifestyles. I was born rich and you were born poor in the streets. I can never work with someone who would act aggressive like you are acting right now.

Rita: Wait 'till my brother lets me go. This will turn into a bloody treta! {Translation: fight} You're so mala {Translation: annoying} right now!

She continues to struggle until a golden star-shaped locket slips out of her jacket pocket. It opened by impact to reveal a star-shaped picture young woman who looks similar to Rita inside the locket.

Rita: Oh no.

Carmelo: What is this? (picks it up)

Rita: Give that back! It's mine!

Carmelo: Nice locket. You bought this?

Rita: Mãe {Translation: Mom} gave that to me when I was a baby. I always had it with me at all times. Now give it back or there's gonna be a huge treta here!

Carmelo: Did your mama steal this for you as well?

Xever: Okay, you're going too far!

Chris: Carmelo! That is enough! Do I have to punish you?!

Carmelo: (sighs) Fine… (throws locket at Rita which she caught it) I was just having a bit of fun.

Rita: (growling) I'm going out and don't follow me! I just need some fresh air! (runs off)

Xever: Rita…

Shredder: Ignore her. For now, we have to stay focused on the task in-hand.

Chris: Oh right. Please Master Shredder, just give us one more chance to destroy the enemy once and for all.

Machamp: We won't fail you again!

Houndoom: We'll destroy the Turtles and anyone who associates with them!

Xever: Please~?!

Malamar: Should we?

Shredder: Of course not! They have failed me twice. The only option is we shall take the enemies down by ourselves.

Houndoom: Shredder!

Malamar: Good idea. We can't have these handle this. We shall do it in our own hands.

Machamp: Oh come on!

|Rita|  
|Outside|

Rita: (groans aggressively) Aquele Carmelo é tão chato! Sempre tendo uma atitude. Pensando que ele é superior a mim só porque o pai é super famoso. Tão irritante! {Translation: That Carmelo is so annoying! Always having an attitude. Thinking he's superior to me just because he dad is super famous. So annoying!} (sighs and looks at picture) At least you keep me calm, Mãe. (pulls it closer to her chest)

She then feels something behind her leg and turns around to see a Saint Bernard puppy. Wagging its tail and having its tongue sticking out while having a smile on its face. It has a star-shaped marking on its forehead and is carrying a small barrel around its neck.

Rita: Aw~... Such a cute puppy. What are you doing in the streets? (picks it up and looks at the barrel collar) Looks like someone dumped you here. Poor thing. You're coming with me. (turns and starts walking) Better than being on the streets by yourself.

|Meanwhile|

April wanders around on a random city street, making herself an open target for the pigeon to fly at her.

Donnie: That's not how bait sounds like.

April: How do you know how bait sounds like? What do you expect me to do?

Donnie: Don't know but I know that bait don't talk back.

Everyone: Oh~!

Mikey: Oh no he didn't! (hides along with the others)

Donnie: (chuckles nervously) Sorry about that. Didn't mean to say it that way.

April: Whatever… Let's just catch that crazy pigeon and ask it some questions.

Donnie: Right. And don't worry. We won't let it hurt you one bit. I promise you that.

The pigeon-man luckily appears. The Turtles taze him down and successfully capture him.

Amisake: Alright, pigeon-man! Time for you to answer some questions! First, do you have a name? Second, why are going after us? Third, do you have a purpose?

Pigeon Pete: My name is Pigeon Pete. I wasn't going after you. Actually, I was sent here by Kirby O'Neil to warn you about something terrible happening here. You have to leave this city immediately.

Tilisha: Something terrible is going to happen?

April: I see… But I won't leave here without my dad.

Ryuko: Could you tell us where he is?

Ragna: Or at least show us there?

Pigeon Pete: I don't know…

Taokaka: Please~meow?! This is super serious~meow!

Pigeon Pete: I can't!

Sonia: Are you afraid you'll get captured by the Kraang if you do? (Pigeon Pete nods) Not to worry… Just take us to the Kraang secret base and we'll handle the rest. You don't have to take us inside of it. This is very urgent. Please help us, Pigeon Pete. Pretty please?

Alya: You can't say no to that adorable face. Can you?

Pigeon Pete: Well~, alright. I'll take you there but don't expect me to go in there.

Sonia: Thank you, Pigeon Pete. You're such a nice mutant.

Amisake: Sorry we jumped to conclusions. (sighs)

Pigeon Pete: No problem!

However, some Foot Ninjas above overhear this plan. Meanwhile, Bradford and Xever are currently at a sushi bar.

Houndoom: We need to do something about this.

Machamp: Yeah… We have failed him lately. We must prove to them that we need more chances.

Gallade: But how?

Carmelo: That's something we need to figure out. (spots Rita) And look who's here.

Rita: I figured you would come here for a meal.

Xever: Are you…?

Rita: (sits down while petting puppy) Still pissed but not that much.

Carmelo: And you brought a puppy? Did you…? (Chris glares a disapproving look) Nevermind. Not gonna ask.

Rita: I found it wandering the streets. I'm keeping it and his name shall be Titan.

Carmelo: Titan? But it has a collar so obviously he belongs to someone else.

Rita: I didn't see anybody looking for him. So obviously it means someone dump him in the streets. (looks away) Hmph!

Carmelo: Hmph! Whatever. This isn't important right now.

Rita: Oh right. You want to prove to Shredder.

Carmelo: That's Master Shredder to you! Show some respect!

Rita: I don't listen to psychopaths. Especially listening to him. (sticks out her tongue in a mean-spirited manner)

Carmelo: Why you…!

They suddenly get a call from the Foot.

Xever: Looks like we have a job to do.

Rita: Go right ahead but be careful. Okay?

Xever: (pets her head) Promise, irmãzinha. (leaves with Chris and Carmelo)

Rita: I hope so. (Titan lands on the ground) Huh? Hey, where are you going?! (runs after him) Where is Titan even going to?

|Turtles|

The Turtles sneak into The Kraang's secret base, while April and the others reluctantly waits on the roof of the building.

Miyazaki: Looks like we have to wait here.

April: No way! I want to help them out.

Akihisa: Are you insane?! You could get seriously hurt!

Rockruff: He has a point.

April: I'm going whether they like it or not. (jumps down)

Miyazaki: April!

Sonia: Please come back! It's not safe!

April jumps down and sneaks around carefully. Making sure she doesn't get seen by the Kraang.

April: (thinking) Don't worry, dad. I'm gonna save you from these creeps. No matter what. I just have to make sure I don't get caught by the Kraang myself.

Rockruff: April… (follows her)

Akihisa: Do we have to follow her?

Sonia: We must. We can't let the Kraang capture her. (jumps down)

Akihisa: You are all insane. (jumps down reluctantly)

|Rita|

Rita: (panting) Titan, wait!

He stops as Rita catches up to him and pants heavily.

Rita: What's wrong? (looks up) This is the Wolf Hotel. Why did you bring me here for?

Titan opens the barrel and pulls out a telescope from it.

Rita: How did you get a telescope in there?! (kneels down and opens barrel to look inside) It looks empty but…

Titan: It may look empty but it allows me to get anything I need depending on the situation.

Rita: Whoa! (sits back) Did you just…?

Titan: I did. Very pleased to meet you. I come from a dimension where magical creatures like me live. You see, in my dimension, we are Guardians who are tasked with observing other worlds and helping them if necessary. I have came to Earth when the Kraang invade my dimension and captured me and the other guardians.

Rita: I see… But who would do this?

Titan: The one behind that was Krishna. She claims to be the Queen of the Kraang and had done some painful experiments on us Guardians for her own amusement.

Rita: She sounds like a sadistic bastard of a queen.

Titan: Indeed… I was able to escape from that prison and had been hiding here in New York ever since. Well until I met you that is…

Rita: Why did you bring me here?

Titan: Because I sense something on that rooftop. We must go and investigate it.

Rita: Understood. But it's a mighty high climb. I don't think I could climb THAT high.

Titan: Not to worry! (opens barrel and pulls out a wolf amulet) This amulet will allow you to have powers of the wolf. To activate it, you must say "Wolf Spirit, give me the power of the wolf!"

Rita: Okay. Wolf Spirit, give me the power of the wolf! (transforms)

|Turtles|

Donatello, Sota and Michelangelo try to hack into the machinery to find out what The Kraang are plotting to do next, while Leonardo and Raphael, along with the others, go off to find and rescue April's father.

Mikey: Why do I always have to stay with you?

Sota: Calm down, Mikey. It's just… sometimes you make things harder for Leo and Raph to handle. Besides, you're just as great as them but maybe you get carried away sometimes.

Mikey: Is that it?

Sota: Pretty much.

Amisake: Jackpot!

Donnie: According to this, the Kraang are actually from another dimension and that the mutagen that they currently possess doesn't work there the same way that it works on Earth. So, apparently, they're desperately opting to kidnap scientists that have a certain skill set to help them modify the Mutagen.

Amisake: That's why they kidnap April's dad.

Jessica: Along with the other scientists… They're trying to find one that can modify the Mutagen so they can use it for their own purpose.

Amisake: This mystery is getting closer and deeper than I thought. This is great news! We got more info about the Kraang than ever!

Icy: We should go tell the others about this. They must know this information.

Everyone: Agree!

April: Wait up!

Donnie: Huh? April?! What are you doing here?!

April: I came here to help. I can't stand around and do nothing.

Donnie: I know but you're in danger. I don't want you to get hurt. You should… (April runs off) April, wait! (runs after her along with the others)

April: We don't have all night! We have to go right now.

Amisake: She sure is in a hurry…

Sonia: Agree.

They rushed in.

Leo: April?

April: Sorry but I can't stand around and do nothing. I came here to help out. Even if I'm not the best fighter. At least give me a shot.

Tilisha: That's our April. Once she has something in her mind, she never changes it. So what's going on?

Amisake: We have some important information to share with you guys. We have discovered more information about the Kraang. They're actually from another dimension and that the mutagen that they currently possess doesn't work there the same way that it works on Earth. So, apparently, they're desperately opting to kidnap scientists that have a certain skill set to help them modify the Mutagen. Also, we have another thing to share and this is quite crucial.

Domingo: And that is…?

Jessica: The Kraang are planning to detonate a huge bomb filled with Mutagen, which would end up spewing ooze over half of the entire city.

Regina: That sounds bad~wan!

Taokaka: We won't let them do that~meow!

Alisa: Agree. We must stop them before their plan becomes successful.

Michelangelo accidentally sets off the alarm, alerting all of The Kraang, while Leonardo is finally able to set April's father free. Along with Kaiman and Milena.

Tilisha: Kaiman! (hugs him) I'm so glad you're okay! So this is where you have been the whole time!

Kaiman: Exactly! Sorry I made you worry, sis.

Jessica: Mother, what are you doing here?

Milena: Oh Jessica… It was so awful! Those aliens had kidnapped me and made me be in this cage! I was so scared! (starts crying)

Jessica: Mother~...! Don't cry~...!

Mikey: Wow… She's so emotional.

Sota: Yeah… Way different from Jesse. That's for sure.

Then two mutants appears out of the cage. One is a puppy while the other is a kitty.

Mikey: Aw~! They're so cute! (picks them up and cuddles them) And they smell so sweet!

Kaiman: Those two were in the same cage as us.

Leo: Do they have names?

Kaiman: They can't remember that.

Mikey: Poor things… I'll give you names. Hm… I know! I'll call them Pupcake and Berry Kitty! Pupcake because he's a puppy and smells like a blueberry cupcake. And Berry Kitty because she's a kitten and smells like strawberries.

Tilisha: Also, shouldn't we be leaving now?

Kaiman: Oh right! Let's get going!

They try to escape the place, but there are just too many of The Kraang droids to do so.

Kaiman: Me and Tili got this! You guys stay put. (jumps forward)

Kaiman and Tilisha quickly destroys some of the Kraang. April's father grabs a blaster that falls out of an android's hands and starts firing at the nearby Kraang.

Kirby: Go! We'll buy you some time!

April: Thanks, dad.

They were able to escape from the base.

Milena: Kirby, come on! What are you waiting for?

Kirby: Sorry but I have to do this. Would you please keep April safe and save the city no matter what?

Kaiman: We will but don't do this!

Kirby gets captured once again.

April: No… No… I can't believe this… We were so close. Yet so far… (hugs Donnie)

Donnie: I know, April. But I promise we'll save your dad from the Kraang. No matter the risk.

Espeon: Now we have to stop the mutagen bomb!

Linoone: And where would they put it at?!

Ryuko: Maybe the mutagen bomb is at the highest place from here?

Jessica: I know what you're talking about! You mean the Wolf Hotel. It's the perfect place for a bomb to be at.

Kaiman: Then we have to get there fast!

Amisake: Let's go!

Mikey: But these two cuties have to stay here.

Milena: I'll handle this one, dear. (grabs Pupcake and Berry Kitty) I'll watch them. Just hurry to the Wolf Hotel before it's too late.

Mikey: Thanks, Mrs. Wright! We will! (leaves with the others)

April: Be careful!

Miyazaki: Don't get seriously hurt!

Donnie: We won't! Promise!

|Wolf Hotel|  
|Rooftop|

Rita smashes every Kraangdroid.

Rita: And done. (returns to normal) Woo, that was a lot.

Titan: Great job, Rita! Now we must deactivate this bomb!

Rita: This is a bomb?! I see… The Kraang are using this bomb mutate half of the whole city. I gotta stop this before it happens. (opens small door) Great… Now I have to make sure I don't snapped the wrong one.

Titan: I got this! (pulls out scissors) Here you go. Need some scissors?

Rita: (grabs scissors) Thanks.

Kokonoe: Yo Rita! (jumps down with the others) Did you took them down by yourself?

Rita: Yup. Look, I'm trying to make sure I don't pick the wrong one.

Donnie: Let me take care of that, Rita. (Rita gives him the scissors)

Donatello tries to defuse the bomb as quickly as possible, while the others fight it out and begin losing against The Shredder's top two deadly henchmen along with Carmelo.

Rita: Why do I always get into these kinds of messes?

Carmelo: Rita Montes! (slashes which she blocks it with her butterfly knife) I knew it. You're with the Turtles. Working with them against us…

Rita: I'm not doing that! (pulls him back) You're crazy. I wouldn't betray you.

Carmelo: Then what are you doing here with them? You're acting quite friendly towards them. Too friendly indeed.

Rita: That's because I'm doing an undercover mission.

Carmelo: An undercover mission? Really? I don't believe you.

Rita: I'm serious.

Mikey: Donnie, cut the green wire!

Espeon: The green wire?! Will that work?

Sure enough, it actually works and the bomb deactivates. With the bomb promptly defused and Donatello back in the fight, the Turtles finally manage to overcome Bradford and Xever after a little while. Rita also defeats Carmelo with a swift kick to the face.

Rita: That was for calling me names AND disrespecting mae!

Carmelo: That's it! I'm getting tired of this!

Chris: If we're going down, you're all going down with us. (stabs Mutagen tank)

Rita: What did you do, you idiot?!

This causes the mutagen to burst out and splash all over Bradford and Xever, sending them falling off of the building with a largely unknown fate. Carmelo was able to dodge the mutagen.

Rita: Xever, no!

Carmelo: Father…

Rita: Now look what your did! (grabs Carmelo and pins him against the wall) Thanks to him, my brother has fallen to his death!

Carmelo: I didn't know he would do this.

Kokonoe: But at least we were able to stop them and save the city from becoming New Mutant City.

Ragna: Now can we go home? Doing all of that is making me tired.

Zoro: Hold on. Someone's coming this way.

Suddenly, the Turtles hear in a booming voice.

Shredder: Your skills are impressive...but they will not save you.

Carmelo: Master Shredder! So glad you came here.

Rita: Not him… (lets Carmelo go) Why does he have to be here of all places?

Michelangelo tries to use a smoke bomb to allow them to escape, but little does he know that he has already used up every single one of them, and he tosses down an ordinary egg by mistake, The Shredder then faces the Turtles one by one, and he takes them all down in single combat. He also takes down the other heroes as well. Donatello then smashes his staff over The Shredder's helmet, but this only breaks the staff in two! Desperately, Michelangelo wraps his kusurigama chain around The Shredder's arm and is actually able to hang him over the side of the building. However, The Shredder is not intimidated by this and rapidly frees himself by slicing off an absolutely huge chunk of the hotel's sign, which, in turn, lands on Mikey but doesn't maim him that much. As the other Turtles weakly free Michelangelo, Shredder gets ready for even more, and he defeats every single one of them in shocking mid-air combat.

Rita: Stop it!

Shredder: Stop it? You don't tell me what to do. (puts blade on Leo's throat) Where is Hamato Yoshi? Or should I say, Splinter?

Sota: Don't… tell him… Leo…

Rita: They won't tell you nothing!

Carmelo: Just finish him off, Master Shredder. It would make things much easier.

Rita: I won't let you! Absol, use Night Slash!

Absol: Night Slash! (slashes Shredder)

Rita: Get away from them!

Shredder: You dare attack me? How dare you betray me for them.

Rita: I will never be loyal to you. Never! You're a psychopath! A sadistic psychopath!

Before Shredder attacks Rita, Xever appears, mutated into a giant fish and gasping for air, as well as Bradford, now a gigantic mutant dog.

Rita: Xever?

Carmelo: Father? Is that you?

Shredder: What happened to you two?

Carmelo: It seems that the strange liquid turned them into monsters!

But when he turns back around, he finds that the Turtles and their allies, along with Rita and Titan, have already fled the scene which caused him to scream in anger and confusion.

|Lair|

Everyone: (groaning in pain)

Alya: You guys look awful.

Marinette: Are you all right?

Sota: Kind of… That Shredder was so tough.

Splinter: You are all truly lucky to have faced the Shredder and survived.

Leo: Sensei, you were right. We WERE being overconfident. Sorry.

Ninetales: No need to apologize. It doesn't matter. You must all prepare physically and mentally. As of now, we are at war at this very moment.

Everyone: Right.

Milena: With that out of the way, someone has to take care of these two adorable ones.

Mikey: I can do it!

Raph: You want to take care of them? Do you know anything about taking care of little kids?

Mikey: No but I'll do my best. Besides, I'm the youngest and you guys always take care of me.

Jolteon: Totally true! We can handle this.

Flareon: Can't wait to laugh at this.

Raph: Agree.


	17. Short 9: Alya VS The Kraang

|Jessica's Apartment|  
|Bedroom|

Alya: Yo Jesse! What's up?!

Jessica: Hey there, Alya. I'm studying the difference between this (points with pencil) Mutagen from Earth and this (points) Mutagen from the Krang's home dimension.

Alya: Result?

Jessica: The Mutagens is so different from each other. The numbers don't even add up. Isn't that weird?

Alya: It is. Anyway, I was checking on my Supernatural Blog or SNB for short and it's booming up like crazy! Look at how many posts there is! That includes videos and pictures!

Female Meowstic: That's nice but you need to be careful!

Alya: I'm always careful! (pats Jessica's back hard) Not to worry!

Jessica: My glasses! (starts looking for glasses) Where are my glasses?! I can't see without it!

Alya: Whoops. Sorry.

|Lair|

Alya: Yo Don! I have some great news!

Donnie: What is it?

Alya: Well, I had Jesse made some adjustments on my phone. You know, download some apps and such.

Donnie: And?

Alya: These will definitely help us! On this app, you can translate any Krang language/word into English! So we can understand it without using computer to translate it for us. And this app can track down any Krang Lab in New York like so. (presses app; red dots appeared) The red dots are where the Krang Labs are located.

Espeon: Amazing!

Alya: And this one can analyze Mutagen in a person, animal, or inanimate object. It's based on how much they have been exposed to.

Donnie: Impressive! These could be useful in the future.

Alya: Actually, I want to go on a spy mission to see what the Krang are up to.

Donnie: What?! No way! That's too dangerous for someone like you!

Alya: Oh c'mon, D! I'll be extra careful!

Donnie: I said no! Look, you need to understand that doing things by yourself especially a spy mission is too reckless and never goes good.

Alya: Jeez... He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm gonna go on a spy mission and I have to prove to him that I can make a great spy. Especially with my way of technology. But I need my own team though... (snaps finger) I got it!

|Outside|

Alya: Sonia, Aoi, Sabrina, so glad you came.

Aoi: Why are we here?

Alya: Because we're gonna go on a spy mission. I have to know what the Krang are up to. And I need you three for some assistance.

Sonia: Isn't that a little too dangerous?

Vulpix (Amber): As long as you're not careful!

Alya: Exactly. With this app, we can go to the nearest Krang Lab. Let's go!

|Lair|  
|Common Area|

Chloe: I can't believe I, Chloe Bourgeois, have to live here in the sewer where it smells horribly! Do you guys know about an air freshener?!

Raph: Stop complaining, princess! You'll get used to the smell eventually.

Chloe: Whatever. Sabrina, get me a glass of water! (no answer) Sabrina? Sabrina! Ugh, now she's ignoring moi?! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

Marinette: Oh sorry if I'm bothering you. But have you seen Alya? I was looking for her.

Kurumi: Have you tried texting her?

Marinette: I did but with no response. I know Alya and she always response to my texts. I hope nothing bad happened to her. (leaves)

|Kitchen|

Kokonoe: (eating lollipop) Alya? Haven't seen her.

Marinette: This is bad. I have to go out. (leaves)

Zoro: You want us to come with you?

Marinette: No, I'll be fine by myself. Thanks anyway. (leaves and hides) Tikki, we have to find Alya.

Tikki: Agree. Just say the words, Marinette.

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (transforms into Ladybug and runs off)

|Alya|

Alya: (starts recording) Looks like we have some Krangdroids entering. We should sneak in before it closes.

They nodded and was able to sneak in before the door closes.

Sonia: Let's head up.

Aoi: Good idea.

They sneak behind the Kraangdroids and follow them to an area.

Alya: Whoa... This is amazing...

Sabrina: Can we get out now? I don't feel comfortable being up here.

Alya: And miss everything? No way. We're staying right here.

Sabrina: (groans) You are insane if you think we're gonna be up here while you record everything. I should've agree to this at all.

Alya: (shushes) Quiet or we'll get caught.

|Ladybug|

Ladybug: Where are you, Alya? Why did you have to run away like this? (swings around; spots a figure and lands) Huh? Cat Noir?

Cat Noir: (turns around) Ladybug! I finally found you! I was looking for you everywhere! And I mean, everywhere! I was in a real pickle of a situation!

Ladybug: Nice to see you too, Cat Noir. But right now, I need your help on finding Alya.

Cat Noir: You already found the others.

Ladybug: A few. Alya ran away somewhere and I have to find her.

Cat Noir: Not to worry, milady. Your prince charming will assist you. Let's get going.

Ladybug: Right...

|Alya|

Alya and her friends get caught by the Kraang and are now surrounded.

Sabrina: Way to go, geek!

Alya: This wasn't my fault! Amber, use Fire Spin!

Vulpix: Fire Spin!

Sonia: In that case, (takes out Pokeball) Ninorina, I need your assistance!

Ninorina: Ninorina!

Sonia: Use Rain Dance!

Ninorina: Rain Dance!

Aoi: That should slow them down! (takes out Pokeball) Let's go, Ludicolo and use Hyper Beam!

Ludicolo: Ludicolo! Hyper Beam~!

Alya: Sabrina, help us out!

Sabrina: Okay! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Togetic and use Dazzling Gleam!

Togetic: Dazzling Gleam!

Alya: That's what I'm talking about! (continues recording) Keep it up!

Sabrina: This isn't the time for recording, idiot! We should get outta here!

Alya takes out one of Donnie's smoke bombs and throws it to the ground to escape.

|Meanwhile|

Cat Noir: Found them!

Ladybug: But they're being chased by the Krang! I have to do something! Lucky Charm! (creates pole) A pole. What can use this for? (looks around) I got it! Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm to destroy those Kraangdroids.

Cat Noir: (nods) Cataclysm! (destroys Kraangdroids)

Ladybug: Climb up and hurry!

They climbed up and left.

|Lair|  
|Common Area|

Donnie: That was really reckless! What were you thinking?!

Alya: Sorry. I just want to prove to you that I can handle a spy mission. But at least I was able to record it.

Sonia: Please don't punish us!

Aoi: We'll do anything!

Sabrina: Anything at all! We don't want to be punished!

Chloe: You two... Sabrina, you better get me a glass of water and MAYBE I'll forgive you.

Sabrina: Sure thing, Chloe! I'll do that!

Chloe: This is gonna be a long one...


	18. Panic in the Sewers

The episode begins with a scene in which the Turtles are stealthily sneaking around the city apparently in search of the Shredder or posing simply as bait, The Turtles joyously begin conversing with each other, but this joy soon ends when Mikey is suddenly dragged away and his nunchucks are then dropped. Donnie then glimpses the silhouette of the Shredder and attacks him, but his staff is broken by the Shredder's gauntlet again and he is then utterly defeated as well. Leo then attacks his foe head on, while Raph chooses to strike from above, but the Shredder merely steps aside and unloads a round of damaging punches right into the Turtle's chest, before kicking Raph so hard that it sends him flying very high into the air and he then vanishes in a blink of an eye. Leo then stands alone in the complete darkness and void, horrified and not knowing where his opponent truly is. When Leo hears the Shredder's voice and is distracted, the villain manages to come up from behind and catches Leo utterly off-guard. Just when Leo is about to be decapitated, Splinter wakes up, revealing that this whole scenario was just a horrible nightmare.

Ninetales: Are you okay?

Splinter: That was a nightmare… Sakuya, I must train them much, much harder then before. I can't let that happen!

Ninetales: What?

|Weeks Later|

Sota: Sensei, can we PLEASE have a break?!

Raph: This is killing us! Please just let us have a break!

Splinter: Hm… You may take a short break for now.

Ryuko: He sure is acting strange lately…

Kokonoe: Yeah… As if he has something on his mind.

Sonia: We must confront about this. This whole thing isn't healthy for them.

Kurumi: I agree with Sonia. We must do something rather than doing nothing at all.

Aoi: Yeah! Let's do that! This training thing needs to stop right here, right now!

Marinette: Agree.

|Leo|

Leonardo: (Watching Space Heroes and then Raph turns the TV off with a with a shuriken, making Leo mad) What? Hey, what are you doing?!

Raphael: Oh sorry, it was Spike's idea. He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him.

Vaporeon: That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day.

Flareon: Nice going, Undertow. You made him angry, so Raph here is gonna mop the floor with your face!

Vaporeon: Alright Pyro, cool off.

Michelangelo: I can help with that! (Mikey throws a water balloon at Raph's face) Doctor Prankenstien strikes again! (Raph comes up to him, really mad)

Jolteon: Dude, you should see your face right now. You look so mad!

Raphael: Okay Spike, you'll like this show. It's called 'Does Mikey Bend That Way?'! (Mikey screams and runs away) Come here, you! (Mikey screams in pain)

Flareon: Come back here, you two!

Jolteon: Try catching us first!

Flareon: (growling aggressively) You are so getting it! Flamethrower!

Jolteon: Oh no. (dodges Flamethrower) I'm sorry~! No regrets though!

Vaporeon: Jeez… Those two always have to fight each other…

Leo: Wish they could calm down for a bit.

Vaporeon: I know right? So childish.

Donatello, meanwhile, is constructing a brand new invention; an all-terrain Patrol Buggy with four detachable sidecars. Michelangelo then hits him with a water balloon.

Donnie: Mikey~! (chases after him)

Mikey: You're next, Leo! (laughing)

Jolteon: Get ready! Or not!

Vaporeon: Jeez… Those two…

|April|

April is pretending to be a Pizza delivery boy in order to sneak a listening device into the Purple Dragons' hideout (as she too is quite aware of the impending danger).

Jessica: Alright, April. You know what to do.

Amisake: Be careful. You may never know what these Purple Dragons are gonna do.

Tilisha: If they even try to touch you, I'm gonna go over there and beat them up so badly they're gonna be in the hospital for weeks! And that's just a warning.

Rita: Warning? Seriously?

Tilisha: Yes! I'm really serious!

Rita: Cool. I'm totally with you on that.

Rockruff: Here goes nothing…

April knocks on the door of the tattoo shop. Wen Yu opens the door.

Wen: Do you do want?

April: Oh! Well~, I'm here to deliver pizza to this address. Pizza delivery to… Sid?

Wen: That pig… Always ordering some sort of food here… (takes out money) Here's the money. (gives April money and grabs pizza) Now go away. (closes door)

April: That was… a lot easier than I thought.

Rockruff: I know right?! And you even got some money!

April: Did he really think I was a REAL pizza delivery person?

Rockruff: Maybe. But for now, we should head back to the Lair so we can eavesdrop on their plans.

April: Right. Let's head to the Lair.

Wen: Sid, pizza's here!

Sid: Oh boy! Pizza! (grabs pizza box and puts it on the table)

Wen: Don't eat it all up! Save it for the rest of us.

Sid: I know!

Wen: Jeez… When it comes to food, you're a total softie.

Yun: Leave dad alone. Let him enjoy his food. Besides, we have more important things to discuss.

Wen: Oh yeah. Shredder's plan for the sewers.

Yun: Exactly. We're simply gonna put some kind of chemical in the sewer system to lure this "Splinter" out.

Wen: Our job is to take that chemical to the water plant.

Yun: Correct. We need to do this without incident. We don't want him shredding us to pieces.

Wen: And I will make sure that won't happen. As the getaway driver, I'll take that responsibility.

Yun: Hope you don't mess this up.

Wen: Are you underestimating me, Yun?!

Yun: May~be.

Wen: Well don't be. I'm the best when it comes to getaway driving. I won't fail on delivering the chemical to the water plant. It will be a piece of cake.

Yun: Don't get overconfident, hot shot.

Wen: Overconfident? Don't be ridiculous. I don't get overconfident.

Yun: Whatever you say… Just giving you a warning.

Wen: Thanks for the warning but I don't need any warnings from you.

|Lair|

Leo: We have to stop this.

Pengineer: I agree! We must head to the surface and see what kind of chemical they're talking about.

Donnie: Sensei, can we go to the surface? We haven't been up there for weeks!

Sota: Please, father?!

Splinter: Hm… Alright. You can go topside and see what Shredder's plan could possibly be.

Sonia: Splinter, could we talk for a bit?

Kurumi: Let's go to the dojo and have some tea. This is very important.

Splinter: Of course. And what is it do you want to talk about with me?

Sonia: Best if this is private. Don't want the others to know about this.

Splinter: We can do that… Let's head to the dojo for a talk.

Sonia: Right, Mr. Splinter.

|Later|

Icy: There they are.

Pengineer: Let's follow them to their location.

Akame: Agree. But we must proceed with caution. You may never know if this is a trap of sorts.

Leo: (nods) Let's go, team.

They managed to follow them to Shredder's hideout, but our heroes end up running into some trouble.

Akame: Lookout. (dodges along with the others) Chris Bradford…

Leone: Eh?! What a cute giant doggy!

Chris: Shut it, cat! I'm here to destroy you! I'm gonna pound all of you to the ground!

Mikey: Pound? (gasps happily) I know! You shall be called "Dogpound"!

Jolteon: That's a good idea, Mikey! Dogpound is a perfect-sounding name!

Machamp: Less talking, more fighting. Now c'mon and attack us! If you dare…

Sota: Be careful, guys! This could get ugly!

Raph: Things are already getting ugly!

He is now four times his initial size. They get into a pretty big fight with him, but his brutish strength proves to be simply way too strong for some of their Ninjutsu training and the four are soon forced to use a smoke bomb to escape and utterly avoid harm's way.

|Lair|

Vaporeon: Well this is it… Looks like we have to move somewhere else…

Flareon: But I like this place! I don't want to move!

Espeon: We don't have a choice…

Donnie: Sputnik's right. We just have to move somewhere else for now.

April: Don't! I won't let that happen!

Donnie: But April…

April: Don't even try to convince me to just give up! In fact, I'm gonna spy on Shredder!

Leo: That's not a good idea!

Raph: You're not even a skilled kunoichi yet.

April: I can be if I want to. Besides, you guys don't have any other ideas we can use…

Rita: (walks in) She's got a point you know.

Raph: Hey Rita. What are you doing here?

Rita: Nothing. Just eavesdropping about April doing the whole "spying on Shredder" thing. I'm in.

Icy: Wouldn't it be easier if you could spy on Shredder?

Rita: That would be a good idea. But I don't want Carmelo to tell Shredder that I'm working with the enemy. I would've been punished severely for that. Just let April do her thing. I'll help you out.

Amisake: I don't know… This could be dangerous.

Tilisha: There's no point of making her change her mind! Once April has something in her mind, she's too stubborn to change it.

Raph: Fine! But don't get yourself killed out there!

Rita: With me by her side, that wouldn't happen in the slightest.

Donnie: You sure you want to do this, April? You're still training to become a kunoichi and I'm worried that…

April: Don't be, Don. I can handle it. I have Rita with me so there's nothing to worry about. I can handle it. You can't change my mind easily.

Donnie: Well~, okay. But be extra careful.

Rita: She will, D. Calm down. You're being such a worrywart right now.

Donnie: I have a good reason!

Rita: She'll be fine~... You gotta stop worrying. April's a big girl. You're not her dad. You're her friend. There's a difference. Então chillax… {Translation: So chillax…}

|Outside|

April confidently goes up to The Shredder's hideout, with the Turtles and the others carefully watching over her from a nearby building. She tries the same Pizza delivery trick with a Foot Ninja, but it does not work, so she merely trashes the Pizza.

Rita: Told you it won't work.

April: Now what?

Rita: Hm… I have an idea. There's a building next to the Foot Clan. I have always seen the old man coming out of there so maybe if we can use the rooftop, we can jump across to the Foot HQ's rooftop in order to spy on them.

Rockruff: That's a great idea!

Absol: I have to agree. That is a perfect idea, Rita.

Rita: What can I say? I'm just great with plan-making. Though I do prefer fighting my enemies until their bodies are completely crushed so~...

April: That's a bit disturbing.

Rita: I know. But it doesn't affect me in the slightest. Now let's head to the building and get to that rooftop.

April: Uh… Right…

April and Rita head to the building. April knocks on the door and the shopkeeper comes out.

Shopkeeper: What do you want?!

Rita: Oh hey there. You remember us?

Shopkeeper: Oh! You must be the police officers right?!

Rita: Actually, we're firemen. We came here because we need to use your roof.

Shopkeeper: Let me see your ID and maybe~ I can let you two use my roof.

April: Sure thing. (takes out school ID) Here's my ID.

Rita: I don't have one but I'm with her. So are you gonna let us use your roof or what?

Shopkeeper: Alright. You two can use my roof.

Together: Thank you! (walks in and goes upstairs)

Rita: Can I see your school ID?

April: No!

Rita: Why?

April: Because it's so embarrassing… I don't want anyone else to see that.

Rita: Especially Donnie?

April: (blushes) Yes! Especially Donnie.

But Rita yoinks the ID from her jacket.

April: Hey! Give that back!

Rita: O...M...G. This is you? Oh my god! You look so~ nerdy! The braces, the glasses, the… everything is all nerdy. NOW I see why you don't want anyone to see your school ID. Well except for anyone at school that is…

April: Shut up… Please? I'm already embarrassed enough…

Rita: Okay okay. I won't show this to the Turtles. Nor anybody else.

April: Thank you. Now we need to focus more on the spying.

Rita: Already know! I didn't forget!

|Rooftops|

Rockruff: This is a long way to get there!

Absol: We need to jump across it as far as we can.

Rockruff: Are you crazy?! (looks down) If we don't time it right, we're done for!

Rita: Relax, Rocky. We'll go first and then we'll catch you and April. Easy peasy.

April: You won't drop us right?

Rita: Absolutely not! You can totally trust me on this, chica.

April: You sure?

Rita: I'm your amiga. You can trust me. Like you trusted me to keep your school ID a secret from the others. I won't tell anyone about it. Besides, they're counting on you to be more reliant.

April: I know…

Rita and Absol starts running and leaps to Foot HQ's rooftop with ease.

Rita: (reaches hands out) Your turn!

April: (breathes out) Let's do this, Rocky.

Rockruff: Right! Let's be careful about this.

April: (nods) Here goes nothing…

They ran and leaped to Foot HQ's rooftop. April barely made it as her foot slipped to the edge but Rita catches her in time.

Rita: See? Told ya' I was gonna catch you. I wouldn't want my BFF to fall to her death.

Rockruff: That was super close! Looks like we need some training on roof jumping.

April: Noted. I'll ask Akame to help me with that.

They then peer through the window.

Shredder: Now listen up. As you know, we have a big plan tonight.

April put's her phone on speaker so that the Turtles and the others can hear.

Malamar: We'll be using a rare chemical. This specific chemical reacts violently to water. 5 people will participate in this plan.

|Turtles|

Pengineer: A rare chemical? That isn't good.

Icy: What kind of chemical is it?

Kokonoe: Hm… A chemical that reacts violently to water…

Jessica: I believe he's talking about chlorosulfonic acid. That's the kind of chemical that reacts violently to water. It causes the water to explode once the acid comes into contact with it.

But the brothers then start arguing and they unfortunately miss the rest of the plan.

Sota: Oh great! We missed the rest of it!

Jolteon: Sorry.

With Dogpound being the field-leader, he leaves the building with his small team, although he manages to hear April and Leo talking on their two phones.

Absol: Rita, I sense someone is coming.

Rita: (nods) April? (hangs up on Leo)

April: Why did you…?!

Rita pushes her to the ground and puts her hands behind her back.

April: Rita!

Genet: My my! Look what we have here! A little orange spy is here!

Rita: Oh hey, Paula. I found this little spy overhearing Shredder's plans. I'll personally take her with us so she won't be telling to her friends.

Dogpound: Good idea. Now come on. We have some work to do.

Rita: Aye-aye, captain. (whispers to April) Sorry, April. I had to do this so they won't get the impression that I'm helping you.

April: (whispers) So are you gonna get me out of this?

Rita: (whispers) Believe me. You trust me, right? So obviously I'm gonna save you. Just wait and see. Play along.

April: Got it.

Genet: Are you coming or what?!

Rita: We are… Don't rush us! (whispers) Remember… play along. I have an idea to get out of this mess AND~ stop them from making the sewers explode.

Rockruff: 'kay! (Absol shushes him) Sorry… 'kay.

They go to the streets where Dogpound and Genet are waiting.

Genet: Put her and that mutt in the van!

Rita: Alright. (shoves her and Rocky into the van; whispers) Sorry… (closes door) Now can I go?

Dogpound: You may.

They drive off as our heroes went down to the streets.

Raph: Rita~...!

Rita: Sorry about that. Dogpound must've overheard the conversations. I had no other choice but to pretend to be the enemy. You know they can't know about our friendly relationship.

Akame: I understand completely. But now we have to save them.

Leo: I knew this wasn't a good idea!

Tilisha: Leo…

Vaporeon: This is our fault! We messed up big time.

Tilisha: SHUT UP! You need to calm down.

Raph: Can't believe I'm gonna say this... (Imitates character from Space Heroes) Get it together captain! You're our leader, so act like one!

Leonardo: (Calms down) You're right Raph, that was the anxiety ray talking.

Raphael: That's it? You're not gonna slap yourself?

Leonardo: (Leo strugs) Let's save April!

Flareon: And our home!

Jolteon and Espeon: Right!

Linoone: But how are we gonna catch up to them from here?

Donnie: Glad you ask. We'll be using the patrol buggy! It's incomplete but it should be operative.

Anthony: You guys can ride in my police car.

Tilisha: We can?

Anthony: Yup! I had Kokonoe put a few upgrades to it so it can work for any situation. (takes out car keys and presses button in which his police car appears) See?

Kokonoe: It was the least I can do.

Taokaka: Pawsome~meow!

Ryuko: Let's catch that truck!

Mikey: You coming, Rita?!

Rita: Sure thing. Just let me get my motorcycle. I usually parked it in front of Foot HQ. (runs and hops on motorcycle) Absol, return. (puts on helmet and starts driving) I'll go ahead of you guys!

Amisake: Let's drive! After that truck!

The team starts chasing after the truck. Dogpound and his team then pursue a certain tanker truck on the street known as Houston. They easily catch up to it and Dogpound successfully stops it, before breaking the door in half, discarding it, and tyrannizing the driver into leaving.

Genet: Nice, Bradford! (hops into truck) Now we need to… (spots something) What the hell?! Uh, Bradford?

Dogpound: (sees the team) What? Those pests! I didn't expect them to be here.

Genet: What should we do with them?! Any great ideas, you mutt?!

Dogpound: Let me think!

On top of the rooftops, Zancrow and Himiko Toga are watching the scene.

Zancrow: This seems interesting.

Himiko: It does… Perfect chance to draw some blood from the enemy. (chuckles sadistically)

|Meanwhile|

Soon, both the tanker truck and the van with April inside split up in completely different directions. So, the Turtles detach the buggy's sidecars in order to follow both vehicles at once. Anthony's police car goes with Leo and Mikey's direction while Rita follows Donnie and Raph.

Vaporeon: We have to stop that truck!

Leo and Mikey try to stop the tanker by using grappling hooks installed in the vehicle to latch onto it's rear, but they easily break. Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie stop the van by throwing a ninja-smoke bomb into it through one of the open windows, blinding the driver, Wen Yun, and then popping all of the tires with numerous Makibishi spikes.

Wen: (groans)

Some Foot Ninjas quickly emerge from the back of the van, but Raph and Donnie easily defeat them.

Wen: (comes out of the van) You'll pay for that! (takes out Pokeball) Hitmonchan, come on out and use Fire Punch!

Hitmonchan: Fire Punch!

April: (opens door) Sammy, use Water Gun!

Squirtle: Water Gun!

Hitmonchan: Huh? (screams in pain)

April then walks to Wen Yun and punches him hard on the face. Knocking him out cold.

Rita: (steps out of motorcycle and takes off helmet as she walk towards April) Nice punch. You really knocked him out cold.

April: Well I had to get my revenge somehow.

Rita: But if you really want to hit them out with some teeth coming out of it, you should hit them right on the side of the lips. It would really crush them.

April: Duly noted. I'll do that some time.

Donnie: Don't feed her with your sick fantasies! (to April) I'm so glad you're not hurt, April. I was so worried about you…

April: Like I said, there's no need to worry about. Next time, I'll be extra careful when I do stuff like this. Also, could you ask Akame to give me lessons on rooftop jumping?

Donnie: Sure thing.

|Leo and Mikey|

They finally catch up to the tanker truck.

Anthony: (on speaker) The driver of this truck! Stop right now and surrender peacefully!

Genet: Not gonna happen, sugar!

Taokaka: Leave this to Tao! (leaps to the top of the truck) Tao's all fired up~meow! (starts pounding the top multiple times)

Genet: Oh no you don't! (jumps up) Get off of this truck!

Genet tries to attack Taokaka but she quickly dodges it. Causing her to fall and grab the door handles of the truck.

Taokaka: You okay~meow?!

Genet: You're gonna pay for that, cat!

Suddenly, the doors begin to break apart. Genet holds onto the ledge as the doors broke free and skidded to the roads.

Genet: Didn't expect that.

Amisake: Now's our chance to get rid of that acid!

Jessica: Not yet. We need to stop the truck from moving first.

Leo: Leave that to us.

He and Mikey then take on Dogpound (who takes off a sewer lid and throws it at them), but they are unable to defeat him and he proves to be their better yet again. They smoke bomb away, and they then catch sight one of the Foot Ninjas both taking out and putting an extendable hose into the sewers.

Tilisha: Me and Kaiman got this!

Kaiman: Right!

They both quickly take out the Foot Ninjas and remove the extendable hose from the sewers.

Regina: That was a close one~wan.

Akame: But we made it in time before anything happens. Now we have to deal with those two.

Zancrow: Fire God's Bellow! (jumps down) Make that three.

Himiko: And four! (chuckles mischievously)

Izuku: Oh no. It's Himiko. You better be careful with her.

Zoro: And why is that?

Tsuyu: Her Quirk is Transform. It grants her the ability to take on the complete physical appearance of another individual by ingesting their blood, including their voice~ribbit. She also can copy and change their clothes, getting naked before doing this as her regular clothes would overlap her disguise~ribbit. She can shift between multiple disguises if she has consumed different people's blood~ribbit.

Ragna: Interesting. Sure, we'll be careful. I'll just simply cut her head off and it'll be all done before you know it.

Himiko: Oh my. There sure are a lot of people here. A lot to get blood from. Especially coming from you, Izuku-kun. (chuckles evilly)

Izuku: No matter how many times we see each other, you always give me the creeps.

Ochaco: Don't be scared, Izuku. She's just trying to intimidate us. That's all.

Lucy: Totally not my day.

Dogpound: So are you here to help me?

Zancrow: Help you? Don't be ridiculous! I saw the commotion and thought we can join in the fun. Like so! Fire God's Bellow!

They dodged the attack.

Kagura: That's some serious firepower!

Akihisa: Can we even beat that guy?!

While the others were fighting, Jessica quickly opens the tanker.

Female Meowstic: Now what?

Jessica: (whistles) Mikey, do you have a water balloon on you?

Mikey: Water balloon?

Leone: (grabs water balloon) He sure does!

Jessica: Throw it to the tanker. Quickly.

Leone: You got it!

Leone throws the water balloon to the tanker. Jessica and Female Meowstic quickly got out of the way to a safe distance. It flies up and slants downward, hitting it's mark, which causes the entire truck to explode.

Genet: NO~! Our plan has…

Dogpound: Failed…

Mikey: That balloon was for Leo! But no worries. (throws water balloon at Leo) I still got one more! (chuckles happily)

|Foot HQ|  
|Shredder's Lair|

Malamar: You have failed again?! How disappointed. I thought you would make this mission a success.

Dogpound: My apologies. Next time we shall make sure the mission goes successfully.

Shredder: Are you sure about that? I'm still very skeptical of that.

Thus, he slices off a piece of Dogpound's shoulder spike as punishment, attempting to say that he might indeed not hesitate to kill Dogpound at the next failure.

Genet: You didn't have to do that!

Carmelo: Yeah!

Shredder: That was only a warning. Next time it would be your life that I will slash from. Understood?

Dogpound: Understood.

Himiko: That's quite amazing, Shredder. But perhaps you should've drawn blood from him. It would've been much more exciting then taking a piece from him.

Shredder: That would be a good idea. But I won't go that far.

Himiko: I see… (chuckles evilly)

|Lair|

Splinter: You all did a great job on your mission. I'm very proud of you.

Sonia: And?

Splinter: And I'm sorry for what I did to you, my sons. It was my fear of losing you that caused me to train all of you hard. I didn't want Shredder to win and destroy you.

Sota: That's okay, father. But you should've told us earlier.

Splinter: I know… For now, I won't put you in rigorous training again.

Turtles: (sighs in relief)

Ninetales: Unless Michelangelo through that water balloon that is…

All of the other Turtles then playfully attack Mikey, while the latter screams out.


	19. Short 10: Conan and the Mutants

|Docks|

Richard Moore: Here we are, everyone! New York City! The Big Apple itself! I never thought we would be here and meet the police chief of the NYPD.

Rachel Moore: I can't wait to go shopping at the best stores!

Serena: Totally!

Richard: This isn't the time to think about shopping! We can do that later!

Conan (thinking as Jimmy Kudo): Whatever you say, Richard. I bet you're thinking of drinking at some of New York's bars.

|Lair|

Daliana is reading a newspaper.

Donnie: Hey, Ms. Chapman. What are you reading?

Daliana: Reading the newspaper. Have you heard that the great sleeping detective Richard Moore is coming to New York?

Chloe: Who's Richard Moore?!

Sabrina: The sleeping detective?

Magneton: He's very famous around Japan! He has the ability to solve any type of crime while he's sleeping!

Daliana: Like in a trance of sorts.

Marinette: A trance?

Alya: That sounds awesome! Think about it! You can solve any kind of crime while you're asleep. That would be newsworthy for sure!

Akame: But that's not all. (changes to the News Channel)

Carlos: This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe with some breaking news! A fire from last night had some shocking discovery from the firemen.

Firefighter: After we put the fire out, we found out that it was some kind of lab. It had some strange-looking robots and brains scattered all over.

Firefighter 2: In all my years as a firefighter I never seen anything like it. Definitely give me the chills up my spine.

Sabrina: Whoa. Never thought this would be on the news.

Rachel: (takes a sip of tea) But this is troublesome. The Kraang could come after Carlos because he would exposed the Kraang's cover.

Sonia: So you're saying we should protect him from the Kraang.

Akame: As long as he doesn't tell anyone about the Turtle's existence.

Sonia: Oh right!

|Night|  
|Streets|

The gang were heading back to the hotel they were staying at.

Rachel Moore: C'mon, dad! You had way too much to drink at that bar!

Richard: Not that much, sweetie! I'm perfectly fine!

Amy: No way! You look like you're about to pass out!

George: Yeah! We can't let someone like you walk around these streets by yourself!

Richard: And since when you were concern of my well-being, mister?!

As they talk, Ai stops and sees Carlos talking to two Normans.

Carlos: I already told you! I'm not coming with you!

Norman: You must obey Norman's command or suffer the consequences.

Carlos: I said no! You can't make me do what you said!

Norman 2: You leave Norman with no options.

Rachel M. (running): Hey! Leave him alone! (kicks Norman) Ow...

George: Huh? It didn't do anything!

Conan: Must be made out of metal.

Ai: Yeah. It has to.

Norman: You are all coming with Normans peacefully or (takes out laser guns) suffer the consequences.

George: Those are real guns!

Amy: They're gonna shoot us!

[SLASH]

The two Normans were slashed into pieces.

Rachel M.: Who was that? (fighting stance) Show yourself right now! I'm not afraid to hurt you!

Smoke bombs appeared and the figures grab them.

|Lair|  
|Living Room|

Rachel M.: Let go of us!

Raph: Calm down, we're not gonna hurt 'cha.

Carlos: What are you?! Monsters?!

Donnie: Calm down, Mr. Gambe. We are mutant turtles. We're not gonna harm you in any way.

Carlos: That's good. Were you the ones who slash those robots?

Akame: Correct. We knew that the Kraang might've went after you in order to keep you from exposing them to the public. But you're perfectly safe here.

Carlos: You sure? I am an important figure around here.

Rachel A.: We know that perfectly well. And yes, this place is safe. The Kraang doesn't know our location so there's no need to worry.

Richard: Uh huh. I must have too much to drink.

Daliana: You are not dreaming. This is all reality. I have made some tea and sandwiches after everything you have went through.

Rachel M.: Thank you.

Daliana: No problem.

Carlos: (eating sandwich) This is so good! You're a great cook!

Daliana: Why thank you. Now that you know about their existence, you must keep it a secret from the public. Especially you.

Carlos: I promise! I won't tell a soul!

Splinter: Good choice. I don't want to be exposed by the media. So I thank you for keeping this secret from the public.

Carlos: Of course! Besides, I'll come here any time I want! No cameras of any kind!

Mikey: And what about tape recorders?

Carlos: No tape recorders as well!

Leo: Well alright. We can trust you on this.

Carlos: Thank you.


	20. Mousers Attack!

The episode begins with the Turtles right in the middle of one of their weekly training sessions.

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Vaporeon: Hydro Pump! Pyro, how many times do I have to tell you? Fire-type attacks don't work on water-types.

Flareon: You know that I'm all about fire power!

Raph: Yeah! We're the ones who bring in the heat and such!

Leo: (punches Raph) I believe you two need to cool down with a cold glass of water.

Raph: Whatever! Your attacks are weak! I can easily take you on!

Leo: We'll see about that, Raph. Ever heard the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover"? (dodges Raph's kick)

Raph: Yes I did, Mr. Hotshot.

Master Splinter, having had more than enough of the two's bickering, strikes the pressure points in their necks.

Leo: Ow!

Raph: That hurts!

Splinter: Now then, you two go up against Donatello and Michelangelo.

Leo: Seriously?

Raph: I rather fight Tilisha and Rita then these two.

Donnie: What's that supposed to mean?!

Flareon: You two are just too weak to face us!

Espeon: That's not true!

Flareon: It is true! We can't fight unworthy opponents!

Leonardo: (To Donnie and Mikey) Look guys, Raph and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part of this team.

Donatello: (annoyed) As important as you two? (Leo and Raph look at each other)

Leonardo: Humm.. Very important. We shouldn't compare ourselves. It's like apples and oranges.

Raphael: (whispering) Yeah, if apples were way better, which they are.

Donatello: So, the truth comes out.

Michelangelo: You guys think of us as some kind of... B Team!

Raphael: Good one, Dr. Namenstein. We'll call you the B Team!

Michelangelo: Thanks. (Now realizes what just happened) I mean hey!

Sota: Stop it, you two! We're all important in a team. It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak. As long as we have each other, we can do anything!

Donnie: Easy for you to say, Sota.

Sota: Oh c'mon. You know I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about this?

|Foot HQ|  
|Shredder's Lair|

Dogpound and Genet bows down before The Shredder.

Shredder: Well?

Genet: The Purple Dragons agreed to raise the cut up to 80% without complaints.

Malamar: Excellent!

Shredder: I'm quite pleased with the advantages of your mutated form. However, there is one that I must remind you. The one and only painstaking goal.

Malamar: Oh right. Finding Splinter of course.

Genet: We'll find him soon enough. Please be patient alright?

Dogpound: Besides, at least I'm not confined into a tank like him.

Rita: Leave him alone, Dogpound. He can't help being like this. He didn't choose to be a mutant fish.

Xever: She's right, you know?!

Shredder: Alright alright. Though Xever is useless in this form of his, I have an order that you and Genet must do.

Himiko: An order eh? Mind if I join in?

Shredder: You two must intensify your efforts furthermore and provide us some plausible lead on Splinter's whereabouts, regardless of what it actually is.

Malamar: And if you fail this one, you would get another small punishment from Shredder. Understood?!

Dogpound: I understand, Master. Carmelo! We have a job to do.

Carmelo: Right! (follows Dogpound and Genet)

Rita: Well I'll be going then.

Shredder: And where are you going to?

Rita: Don't know. Just need some fresh air. Why you ask?

Shredder: I'm just curious. I know how you act through your previous years of experience.

Rita: That includes my manipulative lies? (sarcastic voice) Impressive Shredder. I'm so impressed. (normal voice) You don't need to worry about me. I'm just gonna go out and do… whatever. (walking away) Don't wait up.

Shredder: Hm…

Malamar: What's the matter, Shredder?

Shredder: Not sure but I have a hunch about something… And it begins with her…

Malamar: I see…

|Meanwhile|  
|April|

April: Alright, Rocky. After we go to the store, we'll go back home and you can have your treat.

Rockruff: Can't wait! But what are we getting again?

April: Regina needs a few ingredients for her latest recipe. I just need to buy 4 tomatoes, 4 bananas, 2 baskets of strawberries, and some grapes.

Rockruff: Oh yeah… I do love Regina's cooking. It's so amazing!

April: I know right? So good…

Suddenly, someone pulls her to an alleyway.

April (a hand covering her mouth): What are you doing?! Let me go!

Fong: Not until you give us the phone!

April: The phone?! I won't do that! (kicks his knee to release his grip) Rocky, use Rock Throw!

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Fong: (grunting) You stupid girl! You'll pay for that!

She runs but the Purple Dragons catch up to her.

Tsoi: You won't be going anywhere!

April: Watch me. Bella, come on out and use Fairy Wind!

Sylveon: Sylveon! Fairy Wind!

Alolan Raticate: Tail Whip!

Rockruff: (screams)

April: Rocky! (gets kicked by Fong)

Kaii: Oh no. (hides further)

Fong: (take the phone from her purse) Thanks for the phone. I'll be taking this and... (April grabs his leg) Huh?

April: I won't... let you... take my... phone...

Fong: Let go of me!

April: I don't want to let go.

Fong: (growls)

He kicks her and she lets go. He then proceed to throw her purse down and runs off with the phone.

April: No... My phone... (grunts in pain as she tries to stand) I have to... go to the... Lair and... tell everyone what... happened.

Rockruff: Not in this state… You're too injured…

Sylveon: Take it easy.

April shakes her head.

April: I won't let him... get away with this. (collapses while breathing heavily)

Before passing out, she heard some voices from Rocky and Bella.

|Lair|

Sota: Come on, you guys. You're all just as important in a team.

Donnie: No way! Raph owe us an apology!

Raph: For what?! For being honest?!

Flareon: Listen, we love you as brothers but obviously we're in a different league. (points to Space Heroes) If we take something from Space Heroes, it's that you two are the lower ranks. Thus naming you the B team.

Jolteon: That's not fair! The B team can prove they're just as strong as the stronger ones!

Flareon: Oh yeah? Prove it.

Espeon: We'll gladly show it to you.

Linoone: Don't fight each other! We can talk about this in a civilized matter.

Tilisha: What's with the yelling?

Raph: Tili, so glad you came. We're just discussing about the ranks of our team.

Regina: Why~wan?

Flareon: Because we have to show them that they're the B team for a reason.

Miyazaki: That seems to be a bit ridiculous.

Daliana: Agree. Everyone is important in a team. No one's better then the other. (takes out donuts) Want some donuts to calm you down?

Mikey: Yay! More donuts! (grabs one and eats it) Thanks, Ms. Chapman!

Daliana: No problem. I brought enough for everyone.

Richard: I could eat one right now. (grabs and eats donut)

Amisake: Seems like everyone has came here today. Wait a minute…

Rossana: Is April coming?

Tilisha: I did text her but… I haven't heard from her and she always answers my texts.

Regina: I did ask her to buy a few ingredients for my latest recipe~wan. But I won't reveal it just yet~wan… I like to keep it a surprise~wan.

Mikey: I do love surprises. I'll wait. But still, maybe April is too busy right now.

Tilisha: Still, she always has time to answer my phone calls or my texts.

Rita: (carrying April on her back) That's because she was attacked by the Purple Dragons. (carefully puts April on the couch)

Leo: The Purple Dragons did this?

Raph: Oh they're gonna get it now!

Rita: Yeah… Not sure why but I do know that it has to do with Splinter's whereabouts. I think.

Donnie: She looks badly injured.

Rita: Well not that badly. For one, she has black left eye. Another thing is that she has a bit of a broken right arm and I don't want to forget about the sprained left ankle. I was able to patch her up before coming here but she's currently unconscious.

Raph: When did you become a medical expert?!

Rita: Self-taught myself many things growing up. So I have many secret talents that are yet to be revealed by me. Anyways, she's gonna be okay as long as she gets plenty of rest. April will wake up in a few hours.

Leone: Poor April…

Donnie: Those Purple punks are gonna pay for this…

Rita: Agree. You get 'em. I'll stay here and do… whatever.

Akame: You want us to come with you?

Leo: We got this. We'll call you if anything but now, we can handle this one.

Chloe: Fine by me! I wasn't gonna go anyways.

Daliana: But you do have to help us take care of the poor thing. Tili, Gina, take her to a bedroom to sleep in.

Tilisha: Okay.

Daliana: Akame, would you prepare a water bowl with a small towel inside it?

Akame: (nods and walks away)

Daliana: And I'll handle the cooking.

Splinter: We must do whatever we can as April gets better. Though I'm worried about my sons.

Miyazaki: I believe they'll be fine, Sensei. They can take care of this.

Ninetales: Hope you're right about it… Still, this could become dangerous for them.

Shiny Decidueye: You certainly have a point, Sakuya.

|Purple Dragons|

Yun: Nice job, dad and uncles. You got the cellphone. That mutt will be pleased to see that.

Wen: That girl is always with the Turtles. So obviously she must have tons of photos of them and their location.

Yun: Yup. Now we just have to give Dogpound the cellphone and we'll get our pay. Easy peasy.

Wen: Right. Let's just do this quick before you-know-who shows up.

Flareon: Flamethrower!

The Purple Dragons quickly dodge the Flamethrower.

Raph: You mean us right?

Sota: We came here because of what you did to April! (spots April's phone) Hey, isn't that April's phone?!

Donnie: It is! I see now. You simply took her phone! Now that's gonna earn you a double butt-whooping!

Yun: If you want it back, come fight us.

They charge at the Turtles but they easily defeated them. With Leo and Raph primarily carrying the fight, much to Donnie and Mikey's utter annoyance. Linoone grabs April's phone from Yun's hand.

Linoone: I got it! (a figure grabs April's phone) I… don't got it?

Dozens of small, bipedal robots then burst through the floor and begin stealing a variety of things from the gang's huge stash.

Vaporeon: What are those things?!

Flareon: Look like small robots with sharp teeth! We can handle this.

Fong: Adieu, Turtles.

Alolan Raticate: You're gonna need it. (leaves with the Purple Dragon members)

Jolteon: Uh… What does he mean by that?

Espeon: Something bad is going to happen.

Jolteon: Oh~...

One of the robots snatches April's phone from Linoone and gobbles it up before running off.

Linoone: Hey! Give that back! Tackle! (robot dodges) Ow…

Leo: Donnie, Mikey and Sota. You three follow those robots and see where they are coming from.

Flareon: The A team will handle this ourselves! So good luck, B team.

Vaporeon: Pyro!

Flareon: Just saying. (chuckles)

Espeon: Whatever. (leaves with the others) Just don't do anything reckless, will you?

Flareon: Promise, Sputnik. We keep our word seriously.

Sputnik rolled his eyes in disbelief before following the others.

Vaporeon: Looks like they're still mad…

Flareon: Ah forget them. We have more important things to do.

Leo and Raph soon follow the tunnel dug by the robots, as do the two remaining Purple Dragons, Tsoi and Sid (who conveniently hid themselves). The heroes then emerge in an old warehouse.

Bronte: Well well well! Look what we have here! (chuckles evilly)

Leo: It's you!

Bronte: That's correct, Turtles! I, Bronte, and my father, Baxter Stockman, are the ones behind this! Well in terms of creating our greatest invention!

Raph: Greatest inventions?

Flareon: You sure about that?

Bronte: Just watch and you'll see! Father?! Let's show them what these Mousers are made of! Prepare to meet your fate, you pesky turtles!

Vaporeon: Is he really trying to be a villain?

Flareon: He's all talk.

Reunicles: These Mousers are helping us steal for us. As well as eliminate you and anyone who stands in our way of success.

Flareon: That's not gonna work on us!

Raph and Leo then lunge at him, but he then sprays the both of them with an obscure red mist that seems to be practically harmless at first, but it somehow causes the Mousers to home in on them relentlessly. The two Turtles easily destroy the first few Mousers around Stockman.

Bronte: I forgot to mention that we have hundreds of them and they will not stop until you are dead!

Vaporeon: This is bad.

Baxter: This will be your demise! I hope you…

They get hit hard in the back of the head/knocked unconscious and abducted by both Yun and Wen before he can even finish his sentence.

Vaporeon: We should call the others!

Flareon: Nah, we can handle this! Even if it takes us all night!

|Lair|  
|Donnie's Bedroom|

April: (groans as she slowly opened her eyes) What happened? Where am I? (sits up)

Daliana: Ah! You're awake! (kneels down) You okay?

April: Ms. Chapman?

Daliana: Don't worry. You're in the Lair.

April: I am? But who…?

Rita: That'll be me. I saw you all beat up so I patched you up before coming here.

Rockruff: We were so worried! (jumps to her lap) I'm glad you're awake!

April: I see… Thank you, Rita.

Rita: What are friends for. Also, I know exactly why they target you. It's because of your phone.

Jessica: Her phone?

Rita: Shredder wants Dogpound and Genet to get plausible leads on Splinter's whereabouts. So most likely, Dogpound ordered the Purple Dragons to take April's phone since she's friends with them. Thus having photos of the Lair and Splinter himself.

Tilisha: Those punks!

Jessica: Not to worry. They won't be able to get through her phone easily. Everyone's cellphones and T-phones have an anti-hacking system. If someone were to hack her phone, they would have to put a password. This password is 50 words long and it's randomized with capital letters, lowercase letters, symbols and numbers. Only I have it written down though I can remember everything through it.

Akihisa: 50 words?! I can't even remember something that complex!

Jessica: It would take them forever to know about the password.

Kagura: Smart idea! Though you should've add something more~... explosive!

Rita: That would be awesome! What do you think, Titan? (Titan barks in agreement) I think so too.

April: So what happened after that?

Daliana: Oh right! The Turtles had already left!

April: Wha?

Regina: They were gonna the Purple Dragons as payback~wan!

Taokaka: And we didn't go with them~meow!

April: (struggles to stand up) I see… I have to go.

Miyazaki: I don't think this is a good idea. You need rest.

April: But!

Tilisha: No "buts"! You need to sleep. Besides, we know they can take care of themselves. So don't worry about it.

April: Okay… (lays down)

As soon as they leave Donnie's bedroom, Titan comes back in and jumps into bed above April.

Titan: I believe I can help you with that.

April: Huh? (looks at Titan) Did you…?

Titan: Talk?! Yes I did! I come from a dimension where there are magical talking creatures. But that's not important. Right now, if you want to help your friends, you need to have an animal spirit.

April: Animal spirit?

Titan: (opens barrel and takes out a fox amulet) Here you go. With this, you can use the power of the fox. Giving you the ability to create illusions. I believe this could help you.

April: Okay. (puts amulet around her neck) So how do I activate this thing?

Titan: Say, "Fox Spirit, give me the power of the fox!"

April: (nods) Fox Spirit, give me the power of the fox. (transforms) Did it work?

Titan: It certainly did. Now you better leave and go to the Turtles. I have a feeling they may need some extra hands.

April: Understood. But how am I gonna leave without them noticing I'm gone?

Titan: I have a plan for that already. (takes out a hoop and creates a portal) Go through here to the rooftops. I'll handle the rest.

April: Thanks, Titan. I'll get you a doggy treat later. (jumps into portal)

Titan: Can't wait! (barks happily)

Meanwhile, Rita hides and transforms into her wolf form. Then she leaves quickly and silently with the others looking away.

|Donnie and Mikey|

Donnie, Mikey and Sota are following Fong to Dogpound, who is currently lifting weights in a defunct futon factory on 5th Street.

Sota: So that's where Fong is going to. We better do this quick and grab that phone as soon as they are distracted. Mikey, you'll be our distraction. Donnie, you grab April's phone and give it to me so I can head back to the Lair and give it back to April.

Mikey: Why do I have to be the distraction?

Sota: Because you're the best distractor I know. I trust you on this, Mikey. I know you can do it.

Mikey: Okay! I'll do it then!

Sota: Excellent. Let's get April's phone back.

Everyone: Right!

|Fong|

Fong: (panting) Boss! We have something for you. (gives Dogpound the phone) This phone belongs to a friend of the Turtles.

Genet: I see… Which means this phone contains photos of Splinter's whereabouts. Good job, Fong. Now we just need to open this and we'll see exactly where that Splinter guy is.

As they were talking, the three brothers look upon Dogpound.

Mikey: Uh… I'm not sure we'll be able to defeat Dogpound. You know how strong he is.

Jolteon: We should call Leo and Raph for help.

Donnie: Are you crazy? No way. We have to prove to them that the B team is better then the A team.

Sota: Mikey and Sparky's right. We have to call Leo and Raph. You're being reckless.

Donnie: Well maybe if those two weren't so prideful we wouldn't be in this mess.

Sota: Donnie…

Espeon: It's true.

Sota: (sighs)

Donnie: Besides, maybe instead of fighting Dogpound, we sneak in and grab the phone before they even notice it.

Sota: That's a reasonably good idea. Let's do that.

|Raph and Leo|

Elsewhere, Leo and Raph are still being pursued by the Mousers all throughout the city, fighting as the two go. They try running on rooftops in nearly every which direction but they soon find out that almost not a single tactic can be used to avoid these countless robots. They then try to desperately wash the spray off, but to no avail.

Vaporeon: Looks like this spray is permanent.

Flareon: Now what should we do?!

Vaporeon: I believe we should call Mikey and Donnie for assistance.

Flareon: No way! We can handle this ourselves! We don't need the B team for help!

Vaporeon: Then do you have any ideas on how to get rid of them?! Or even getting rid of the spray?!

Flareon: I don't know! You're the fearless leader! You should have some ideas!

Vaporeon: What does that even supposed to mean?!

One of the Mousers bites Leo's leg. Causing him to yell in pain and trying desperately to get the Mouser out of his leg. After a few violent shakes, he kicks the Mouser to the wall.

Raph: You okay?!

Leo: (grunts in pain) I'm alright… But I don't think I can run in this pain…

Flareon: Oh great! We're gonna be eaten alive by those Mousers!

Vaporeon: Now we really need some help! We should call the others at the Lair to come and help us!

Flareon: Really?

Vaporeon: Yes! This is serious!

Flareon: And do we have to call the B team?

Vaporeon: Yes… But don't call them the B team. Understood?

Flareon: Understand completely. I'll stop calling them that for now on.

Vaporeon: Good. (dodges Mouser) They just keep coming!

Flareon: I'll say. So annoying.

Before one of the Mousers attack Undertow and Pyro, the Mouser quickly defeats it and starts attacking the other Mousers.

Flareon: What the?!

Vaporeon: Why is that Mouser attacking his own kind?

Flareon: So weird… It doesn't seem to want to go after us. It's going after them.

[SLASH]

Rita: Yo! Having trouble fighting these things?

Raph: Rita?! Is that you?!

Rita: Yes it's me, stupid. Who else do you think would come here? (slashes Mousers) Looks like you got bitten by these robots right? (Leo nods) Knew it. We need to get you out of here and have that look after.

Raph: But we're surrounded by Mousers!

Flareon: We can't fight them forever! We need Donnie, Mikey and Sota right now!

A "barrier" appears around them including the Mouser.

Vaporeon: A barrier?

Flareon: Where did that come from?

|Meanwhile|

Tsoi: You brought them?

Wen: That's right.

Bronte: (groans) What happened?

Yun: Listen up. These two have been the party responsible for stealing the stuff.

Bronte: Huh? What do you mean?!

Carmelo: Dispose of them immediately!

Bronte: What?! No! You can't do this to us!

Baxter: Hear us out! Our creations, the Mousers, are destroying two of the Turtles as we speak!

Dogpound: They are?

Bronte: Yes! You seem to hate the Turtles. We hate them too! Can we have a truce of some sorts?! Please?!

Carmelo: Hm… I don't know…

Dogpound: (sighs) Alright. We'll have a truce for now. You two seem to know a lot about electronics. Could one of you hack into this phone?

Bronte: Oh certainly! I'm a master at hacking cell phones! Leave it to me!

When he starts hacking, the anti-hacking system activates and a password box opens up.

Bronte: Hm… It seems I need a 50-word password to get into this phone. Looks like one of the Turtles must've put an anti-hacking system. Preventing anyone else from hacking it. Very clever, if I may add.

Genet: Seriously?!

Bronte: Not to worry! I, Bronte Stockman, shall decode it so we can go through her phone more easily!

Baxter: Don't be ridiculous, Bronte. This is an utter waste of your talents.

Linoone uses Slash to cut the power off. Donnie and Mikey almost succeed in this, but are ultimately caught by Dogpound in a blink of an eye and chained to shackles on a wall.

Genet: Caught you! So you thought you would try to attack us eh?

Sota: (hiding) Oh no. Donnie… Mikey… I have to save them.

Dogpound: Are you done yet?

Bronte: Still no! This is a very difficult password. But I can handle this one. I don't need any kind of help with it. (continues his efforts of hacking through April's phone)

Espeon: We have to save them.

Jolteon: Agree. But we can't get ourselves caught.

Sota: We need to think of something… Just anything that would save them and get April's phone from Dogpound and others…

|Raph and Leo|

Rita: So what's the plan?

Raph: Just watch and see.

Flareon: We got this.

Mouser purrs in confusion.

Vaporeon: You and me both. Though I wonder why you aren't attacking us.

Rita: Maybe you reprogrammed him somehow?

Leo: That's not true! I kicked the Mouser to a wall after it bit my leg! So perhaps…

Rita: It reprogrammed himself.

Leo: Why a "he"?

Absol: Because it sounds about right.

Vaporeon: Well anyway, whatever Raph's planning, it has a 50/50 chance of success.

Flareon: (sighs) Listen, I'm gonna be bait. Undertow, you are gonna lure the bad Mouser to that fire hydrant. Got it?

Vaporeon: Got it.

While Pyro sits on the top of a light post (posing as bait), Undertow also lures a Mouser over to a nearby fire hydrant. A Mouser then attaches it's jaws right onto the hydrant, which causes it to burst open and water to pour out all over the street and the gigantic street light that Pyro jumps off of falls down and ends up electrocuting every single Mouser in the area.

Flareon: That's what I'm talking about! Boom! In your face!

Vaporeon: That actually worked!

Flareon: See? I'm a genius at plan-making!

Vaporeon: Now now. Don't be too cocky…

Flareon: Uh… Why?

Vaporeon: Because there's more coming this way!

Flareon: They sure are relentless!

The good Mouser growls in anger.

Vaporeon: Now what should we do?!

?: Fire Dragon's Roar! (burns Mousers)

Leo: Huh?!

Momo Yaoyorozu: You alright?

Raph: Eh?

Natsu Dragneel: We got this!

Raph: Great! The more the merrier!

Vanessa Enoteca: Now now. Don't get overconfident, red one. There's still tons more coming this way.

Raph: Already know that! No need to tell me twice!

Vanessa: Well I was making sure. (chuckles) I'm Vanessa Enoteca from the Black Bull squad. Very pleased to meet you.

Flareon: Vanessa… Nice name. The name's Pyro! This is my partner, Raphael! You can call him Raph for short!

Raph: Nice to meet you too. Looks like the Kraang has something to do with you being here.

Vanessa: Of course. I've been separated by my fellow members and I'm going to find them. Have you seen them? They all should have the black bull symbol on 'em.

Raph: We haven't…

Flareon: But we'll look for them. Not to worry.

Rita: (slashes Mousers) They keep on coming! We need another strategy!

Natsu: Like what?!

Momo: Hm… Could you two explain what happened?

Leo: We can. You see, the Purple Dragons hurt our friend April and took her phone. We came here to retrieve it but Baxter Stockman sprayed us with this spray can with red mist inside of it.

Raph: To make it short, they're chasing us because of the red mist!

Momo: I see. We'll have to lure them somewhere else. Then we can grab that spray can and spray him to get rid of these robots.

Vanessa: But where should we take these robots to?

Flareon: We may have an idea about that…

Vaporeon: Like what?!

Flareon: You'll see! Come on!

Vaporeon: Where are you going?!

Flareon: Not sure! But maybe there's something we can go to!

Vaporeon: Like what?! Hold on, Pyro! Wait for us!

|Donnie and Mikey|

Sota: Let go of my brothers! (hits Dogpound with his tail)

Genet: We forgot one.

Espeon: Take this! Psybeam!

Jolteon: Pin Missile!

Linoone: Shadow Ball!

Carmelo: We don't have time for this! Gallade, use Aerial Ace to attack those pesky Pokemon!

Gallade: Ariel Ace!

Espeon: Watch out for Gallade's Aerial Ace! (dodges)

Jolteon: I'll stop him in his tracks! Thunderbolt~!

Gallade dodges Thunderbolt and dashes to Sparky.

Jolteon: Uh-oh!

A figure quickly grabs him before Gallade could reach him.

Carmelo: What?

Jolteon: Huh? How did I…?

?: It's alright. I got you.

Jolteon: (looks up) April?

April puts him down before jumping down and slashes the chains.

Sota: Awesome…

April: Now then, you have my phone and I demand you give it back to me!

Bronte: Fat chance, foxy! We need it for important reasons!

April: I'm not gonna say it again. Just give my phone right now or else!

Bronte: Or else what?

She swiftly charges at Bronte and kicks him. Causing him to let go of her phone. The phone drops to the ground and when she was about to grab it, Dogpound stomps on the phone. Breaking it in pieces.

Carmelo: Father, you idiot!

Dogpound: My bad. Didn't know it was there.

Carmelo: Thanks to you, now we don't have any kind of evidence to show to Master Shredder! He's gonna have our heads for this!

Dogpound: I didn't mean to!

Carmelo: Now Master Shredder is gonna be so mad at us! Now we don't have any evidence of Splinter's whereabouts!

April: My phone… You broke it…

Mikey: April? You okay?

April: I'm fine, Mikey. It's just a dumb phone. (snaps fingers) Yeah… just a phone. I can easily replace it and such. It's not like I'm mad or anything.

Mikey: That's good! For a second there, I thought you were really mad or something!

April: Yeah… Still, could you close your eyes for a bit?

Mikey: Sure! (covers his eyes with his hands)

April slashes Dogpound on his arm. Leaving him with a large scratch mark on it.

Dogpound: (grunts) How dare you!

April: You're gonna pay for that. (dodges Dogpound's attack)

Dogpound: Oh yeah?! I'll destroy you!

Espeon: Not so fast! Psybeam!

Linoone: Fury Swipes!

Gallade: Protect. I won't let you harm Dogpound. Aerial Ace!

But when he attacks them, they turn into dust.

April: That was an illusion. (takes out Pokeball) Bella, come on out and use Fairy Wind!

Sylveon: Sylveon! Fairy Wind!

Gallade: (dodges) Close Combat!

April: (blocks Gallade) Not so fast. (throws Gallade to Carmelo and Dogpound)

Espeon: Nice one, April!

April: Thanks. I'm getting the hang of this form.

Carmelo: Why you…!

Suddenly, Leo, Raph and the others arrive to the site.

Bronte: What?! How did you escaped from the Mousers?!

Dogpound: I thought you said they were destroying them!

Bronte: Exactly! This doesn't make any kind of sense!

Jolteon: So glad to see you!

Vaporeon: We are too. But however, we aren't alone on this.

Espeon: What do you mean?

[GROUND SHAKING]

Flareon: This is what we meant! The Mousers are coming!

Linoone: The what-now?

The Mousers enters the building.

Jolteon: Oh~! Now I see what you meant! Those are Mousers?!

Bronte: You idiots! Why did you bring them here of all places?!

Momo grabs the device and begins spraying the villains with the red mist.

Momo: That should keep those Mousers busy.

Jolteon: Who are they?

Vaporeon: New friends of ours. (grabs April's phone) Now let's get outta here!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Carmelo: We will get our revenge, Turtles! (screams)

Natsu: Is he always the loudmouth?

Raph: Eh. Pretty much… Don't worry about it.

Natsu: Okay.

|Lair|

Lucy: So glad to see you again, Natsu!

Natsu: Me too! But have you seen the others yet?!

Lucy: Not yet. But I know they're out there somewhere.

Momo: Along with my friends as well. I'm just glad to see you all of you safe and sound.

Izuku: Yeah. Totally agree with you.

April (normal form): (sighs) Well my phone is broken now…

Donnie: Don't worry, April, you can have one of my custom built T-Phones.

April: Wow, cool!

Michelangelo: Just don't say: T-Phone self-destruct. (the T-Phone breaks down) Or else that happens.

April: Noted. Thanks, Donnie.

Donnie: No problem. It's the least I can do. Speaking of which, what are we gonna do with this Mouser?

Akame: You said that it somehow reprogrammed itself right?

Rita: Yeah. Don't know how but it was acting quite differently from the other Mousers.

Donnie: Hm… You know, I always wanted to have a pet. Maybe this Mouser would be the perfect pet/companion for me.

Espeon: But we do need a name though…

Jolteon: How about MOU?!

Flareon: Mou… I like that.

Vaporeon: It makes the most sense after all…

Espeon: Agree! Then he shall be named Mou!

Donnie: Right!

|Foot HQ|  
|Shredder's Lair|

Genet: We have return…

Dogpound drops Bronte and Baxter onto the walkway.

Shredder: I am very disappointed in you.

Malamar: We have heard about this controversy being caused by you two!

Bronte: Now hold on! We didn't do anything! Besides, we have our own personal agenda as well.

Shredder picks Bronte up with ease then holds one of his own, extendable gauntlet blades up to his face.

Shredder: You and your father shall pay the ultimate price for your interference.

Baxter: Wait! Don't hurt him! Please~?!

Shredder: Hm… Fine. You two seem to have potential. We'll let you live for now. In exchange, you will join the Foot Clan and use your skills and services to help me destroy the Turtles and Splinter and anyone else who gets in my way.

Together: We understand!

This episode than concludes with Dogpound growling and moving his right hand in what seems to be in the slightest bit menacing of a manner.


	21. Short 11: CLTUG

Man: What?! Impossible! I can't believe!

Celestia: My my. You have lost a game of Blackjack. Now give me the money you promised. Or do I have to call the police on you?

Man growls but reluctantly give her a case full of money.

Celestia: Much better. Thank you for playing. Hope you have better luck next time. (bows before leaving)

As she leave, she saw a group of ghosts fighting another ghost.

Celestia: Amazing! Ghosts in New York City? That's something you don't see everyday. I should follow them. (starts running)

[OOF]

?: Oh my. Are you okay? (reaches hand to Celestia)

Celestia: Yes, I'm quite alright. Sorry I bumped into you. My name Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.

?: Ultimate Gambler? Such a prestigious title. My name is Yumeko Jabami. I'm also quite a gambler myself. And these two over here is Sora and Shiro.

Sora: Hi there. My, you look quite beautiful even if your skin look likes a vampire. A sexy vampire in fact.

Shiro: Big brother, I thought I was the only one you need.

Sora: Of course I do! It's just we're siblings and having romantic feelings for each other is strictly forbidden!

Shiro: Hmph. Whatever you say, Sora...

Celestia: Let me guess. You all like to play games right?

Yumeko: Of course. You wanna do some gambling? I see you have a lot of cash.

Celestia: That's right. I just won this in Blackjack a while ago.

Sora: Really?! Can we have it?!

Celestia: Nope. We're gonna play some gambling if you want to have the money. (takes out Pokeball) And it'll be in a form of a Pokemon battle. (throws Pokeball in the air)

Gothitelle: Gothitelle!

Yumeko: A Pokemon battle eh? So let me guess. You want us to have a three-on-one battle. You know, me, Sora, and Shiro against you right?

Celestia: Correct. If I win, you all have to be my dear servants for a day. But if you win, you each get some money from this case. Deal?

Sora: Deal. We never lose a game.

Shiro: Right.

Yumeko: Come on out, Dustox!

Dustox: Dustox!

Sora: Let's send out ours, Shiro.

Shiro: (nods)

Sora: Come on out, Nido!

Shiro: You too, Nida.

Nidorino: Nidorino!

Nidorina: Nidorina!

Celestia: Alright then. Let's start this. Gothitelle, use Thunderbolt on Dustox.

Gothitelle: Thunderbolt!

Yumeko: Dustox, dodge it and use Shadow Ball.

Dustox: (dodges) Shadow Ball!

Gothitelle dodges the Shadow Ball.

Shiro: Nida, use Poison Sting.

Sora: Nido, use Ice Beam on Poison Sting to create Ice Sting!

Nidorina: Poison Sting!

Nidorino: Ice Beam!

This created Ice Sting.

Celestia: (snaps her finger) Confusion.

Gothitelle: Confusion. (stops Ice Sting)

Celestia: Now throw it back to Nidorino and Nidorina.

Gothitelle: Understood. (throws Ice Sting back to Nidorino and Nidorina)

Yumeko: Dustox, Gust!

Dustox: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

Yumeko: This is getting exciting.

Celestia: Eh?

Yumeko: Let's make this even more interesting shall we?

Celestia: What do you propose?

Yumeko: Whoever win will have to be their servant for life!

Sora: You must be insane! I'm not gonna do that shit!

Yumeko: (eyes glowing red) But gambling is all about taking risks. You have no choice but to give in your desires. Right, Celeste?

Celestia: Yes that's correct. Gambling is all about taking risks and maybe have some luck on your side. Only if you are lucky. You may win or lose. A 50/50% chance of winning it all or losing your last cent.

Yumeko: The more risks we take the more fun it is! Now shall we gamble?!

Celestia: You may. Gothitelle, use Dark Pulse!

Gothitelle: Dark Pulse!

Yumeko: Dustox, use Energy Ball!

Shiro: Nida, Ice Beam.

Sora: Use Shadow Ball!

Dustox: Energy Ball!

Nidorina: Ice Beam!

Nidorino: Shadow Ball!

[BOOM]

Everyone: (grunts)

Celestia: Giga Impact!

Gothitelle: Giga Impact!

Trio: (screams and faints)

Celestia: Looks like I win this match.

Yumeko: Too bad. You were super strong. Now we'll have to be your servants for the rest of our lives right?

Celestia: Correct. You should all be vampire servants. I always dreamed of having a lot of vampire butlers always doing my every whim. You three will do just that.

Sora: NO~! (voice echoes)


	22. It Came From the Depths

The episode opens with an eerie scene, in which a squad of Kraang are chasing quite a large creature trailing numerous cables from it's limbs. It puts up quite a vicious fight and, although it is badly wounded, it manages to escape into the sewers.

?: Father, are you okay?

Creature: I'm okay, my son.

?: But your wound…

Creature: It's fine… For now, we have to go to our home immediately.

?: Right, father.

|Lair|

The Turtles and their allies are seen relaxing and spending some in the Sewer Lair. Leo and his Pokemon Team are watching Space Heroes.

Flareon: Ugh, this show stinks!

Vaporeon: It doesn't stink, Pyro.

Lucario: Agree.

Flareon: But why do you watch this junk all the time?!

Vaporeon: Because that's what Leo wants to watch. You can watch something else after this.

Flareon: Jeez…

Regina: Hola~wan!

Natus: Yo! What's up?!

Regina: Nothing much~wan. Just came here to hang out~wan. Anything new~wan?

Taokaka: Nope~meow! Tao's getting bored~meow!

Kokonoe: We all are but that doesn't mean you can complain.

Marinette: Not to worry. I bet something exciting will happen…. Maybe.

Alya: Besides, we don't have to fight anyone everyday. It can be tiresome!

Chloe: I don't mind having a relaxing day like this. Better than fighting some hideous creatures that may popped up!

Then, an urgent news story on TV suddenly comes on.

Joan: This is Joan Grody with breaking news. A sewer worker has been attacked by a large unknown creature.

Guy on TV: It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster! It came outta nowhere and attacked me! (Leo and Donnie stare at Raph)

Raphael: It wasn't me!

Flareon: Yeah! I bet that sewer worker is talking about another monster reptile-man creature!

A video show the sewer worker being attacked by the creature before becoming smaller to show Joan Grody.

Joan: So is there really a monster in the sewers?! We'll see you next time at (deeper voice) "Grody to the Max!"

Regina: That seems troublesome~wan!

Akame: Agree. We can't let that dangerous mutant wander around the sewers.

Momo: We don't want any unnecessary attention to anybody. Including the news crew.

Ochaco: Are you suggesting we… we…?

Momo: We must investigate and find that creature immediately! Let's go! No time to waste!

Everyone: Right!

Chloe: (groans) And just when I was about to read this magazine…

Going to the same tunnel that was displayed on TV, the Turtles soon find a trail of mammoth footprints and follow them.

Akame: It looks like it's leading this way.

Ragna: Let's get going. I'm itching to fight that creature!

Regina: Hold on~wan! We need to be careful~wan.

Momo: Gina's right. We can't rush things like that. We should follow these tracks with caution. Understand?

Ragna: (sighs) Understood…

Leone: I wonder what these tracks would lead us to… Oh~ I'm so excited!

Natsu: Me too! Can't wait!

Aoi: Yeah! Though I'm a bit scared…

They then stumble upon a Mutant battling against yet another squad of Kraang droids. Along with the mutant are a Mutant komodo dragon and a human girl with a bushy fox tail.

Komodo Dragon: Take that! (shoots poisonous ball at Kraangdroid)

Human Girl: (turns her arms into a wolf claw) Have some of this! (slashes Kraangdroid) Sorry about that but you're the bad guy so…

Komodo Dragon: Josephina, you don't have to apologize to these Kraang! (smacks Kraangdroids with his tail)

Josephina: Jojo knows that, Benny-oniichan.

Leone: They're good…

Aoi: Have you seen her arm? It just…

Natsu: Awesome! It's just like Elfman's Take Over: Beast Soul!

They were able to hold them off at first, but The Kraang then get the better of him with electrical stun batons.

Josephina: Dad!

Benny: Father!

The two are then held hostage by the Kraangdroids who are holding their arms and making them kneel to the ground.

Rachel M.: Oh no! They need our help!

Akame: (shushes) Wait…

?: So you have captured our specimen?

Kraangdroid: Yes, your highness. Kraang have captured the specimen. Now specimen shall tell Kraang where the one known as the power cell is located.

?: Good job. I'll give you special rewards after this. (to Leatherhead) Now you listen here, alligator. You better tell us exactly where the power cell is. We know you took it and hid it somewhere…

Alligator: I will never tell you anything, Krshna.

Krshna: Zap him, boys. (Kraang zaps Leatherhead) Now will you tell us where the power cell is?

Alligator: Never!

Krshna: I see… You know what I like about stubborn people such as yourself? They're always the ones being tortured the most… We can do this all night if we have to. (snaps fingers) Kraang, keep zapping him until he starts telling us the location of the power cell.

They continue zapping him much to the horror of Josephina, Benny and the other heroes.

Sabrina: We have to do something! This is just wrong!

Chloe: Even I wouldn't do something like that.

Alya: But how are we gonna do that?!

Suddenly, a yo-yo attacks the Kraangdroids.

Ladybug: We fight them! (jumps down)

Leone: Yeah! Let's kick their butts! (pounces at Kraangdroids to let Josephina and Benny go) Oh yeah! That felt so good!

Josephina: Huh? Who are you?

Leone: We're just heroes doing heroic things! Let us handle this okay?!

Josephina: Okay!

Krshna: What's this?!

Leo: Step away from the alligator.

Krshna: I see… You must be those pesky turtles my Kraang have warned me about. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Krshna, Queen of the Kraang. And you have been quite bothersome to my darlings.

Raph: We have a reason for it, lady!

Flareon: Yeah! You better leave or we'll make you leave!

Krshna: (snaps fingers) We'll leave. Let's go, Kraang. We'll return shortly. So don't get comfy. (leaves with the remaining Kraangdroids)

Josephina: Um… Thank you for saving Jojo and Benny-oniichan.

Ladybug: No problem. I'll leave you guys here to take care of the rest. (leaves)

Regina: So do you two know that lady~wan?

Benny: We do. You already know her name and status. But she's the one who handles all the experiments on people.

Josephina: She's super-duper mean and Jojo both doesn't like her and is afraid of her very deeply! (hides behind Benny)

Benny: (chuckles) Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Benny. I was human but the Kraang turn me into a komodo dragon. This is my little sister Josephina. You can call her Jojo. she's still human per say… but she can shapeshift into anything and anyone she wants. This is just her default form as you can see…

Josephina: Very pleased to meet you.

Mikey: And who's this alligator dude?

Benny: That's our father. We need to bring him to safety. Is it okay if we can bring him to your home?

Mikey: You can totally bring him to the Lair!

Leo: Oh no! We are not bringing a monster to our home!

Mikey: Come on, Leo. Haven't you seen him attack those Kraang! And also, they need our help.

Akame: Mikey's got a point. He may be a monster but he's badly wounded. We must do the right thing and take him to the Lair.

Josephina: (using the puppy-eye technique) Pretty please~?

Leo: (groans) Fine…

Josephina: Thank you!

Mikey struggles to move the mutant alligator. Josephina lifts her father up.

Josephina: Jojo got this. (starts walking)

Mikey: So cool~... I wish I have super strength like hers.

Regina: You sure you don't need help~wan?

Josephina: Nope! Not at all! Thank you though.

Kagura: She's amazing!

Alya: Totally!

Benny: Could you show us your home, uh…?

Leo: Leonardo. But you can call me Leo and yes, follow us. Your "father" won't attack us right?

Benny: Most likely he would. But leave that to Jojo. You'll see what I mean by that.

Leo: Right. Anyways, we'll take you to the Lair where it's safe and where your… father would rest up.

Benny nods and follows the others to the Lair.

|Krshna|

Krshna: Now I understand why they're so annoying. They're getting in our way of world domination.

Kraangdroid: What should the Kraang do with the ones known as the Turtles, your highness?

Krshna: Simple. We just have to get rid of them and anyone else who are allies with them. But for now, we should be looking for the power cell. That alligator knows where it is and he will tell us no matter what. We shall wait and see.

Kraang: Yes, your highness!

|Lair|

Mikey puts a blanket over the alligator and gives him a teddy bear while he's sleeping.

Pengineer: So you and Josephina have been experimented by the Kraang eh?

Benny: Yeah. while I've been turned into a komodo dragon, Jojo became a shapeshifter.

Akame: That would mean the Kraang intent for her to be some kind of spy.

Benny: I believe so. At the time, I was only a kid so I didn't understand most of it.

Pengineer: It would make the most sense… Seeing her do something like that is quite amazing.

Natsu: Reminds me of Take Over Magic!

Ochaco: Take Over Magic?

Lucy: It allows a person to, essentially, "take over" the power or the body of an entity and use it to fight. Examples are Beast Soul and Animal Soul to name a few.

Ochaco: I see… So it's like having a Transformation Quirk… Got it!

Lucy: Uh… I don't think that's how it works… Magic and Quirks are different.

Ochaco: But sounds similar right?!

Lucy: Well~...

Akame: Anyways, when he wakes up, we have to ask him about the power cell.

Leone: Oh yeah! That thing! What's a power cell?

Benny: Good luck on that. If you want to know about the power cell, you have to gain father's trust. We just met so we're very wary of your presence.

Tsuyu: That's understandable~ribbit.

However, once he comes to, the Mutant immediately attacks the exhausted Turtles.

Benny: I knew this was gonna happen!

Leo: (rabs stun gun) This should work!

Josephina: Don't! Jojo will handle this! (walks to mutant)

Leo: What are you doing?! You need to… (Benny puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes his head) Huh?

Josephina: (hugs Mutant Alligator) Dad, calm down. It's okay. You're not in danger. Look at me.

The Mutant looks at his daughter's eyes and was able to calm down. Once he did, he lets go of Donnie and lies down on his stomach. She then pets his snout.

Benny: Told you. My sister can understand animals of all species. It can be useful at times.

Leo: I see…

Splinter: What is going on here?

Ninetales: We heard a commotion.

Leo: Sorry about this, Sensei.

Vaporeon: We'll explain everything!

They all begin to explain the situation.

Splinter: I see… You made a wise choice taking them here, Michelangelo.

Turtles: He did?!

Ninetales: Yes, even I am shocked about this.

Splinter: Michelangelo, Sota, you two will befriend our "guest" here. Ask him about his knowledge of the Kraang. Meanwhile, the rest of you will search for this "power cell" before the Kraang do.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei!

Chloe: Again?!

Benny: Not to worry. I know where the power cell is. Josephina, you need to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?

Josephina: (nods) Okay, onii-chan! I'll stay here!

Benny: Good. (pecks her on the cheek while petting her head) Just stay right here and we'll be back soon. Make sure dad doesn't come out of this Lair.

Josephina: (wagging her tail happily) Understood!

Donnie: But we are putting him in chains right?

Splinter: Of course! I'm compassionate not insane!

Josephina: Aw… But dad wouldn't hurt anyone. He has a hard time controlling his anger. No need to put him in chains.

Mikey: Sorry dudette. But this is only for safety reasons.

Josephina: Alright. Don't put it too tight okay?

Mikey: Leave it to me! I'll make sure your dad is safe in these chains.

Josephina: Okay.

Later, the alligator mutant wakes up, only to find himself chained to a wall in a vastly unfamiliar place.

Josephina: Dad, you're awake!

Mutant Alligator: Tulip… So glad you're safe. But what happened? Where am I?! And why am I in chains?!

Josephina: Please calm down… 1) You became angry and I put you to sleep. 2) We're in the Lair of the ones who rescued us. And 3) The whole chains thing is only for safety reasons.

Mikey: Yeah… Sorry about that! But don't worry! You're safe here.

Jolteon: And we made our famous pizza soup! Try it, alligator!

After a spoonful, the Mutant calms down a lot.

Mutant Alligator: This is the best thing I ever tasted.

Mikey: I'm so glad someone loves my cooking!

Josephina: Can Jojo have some as well?!

Mikey: Sure, Jojo!

She tasted the pizza soup. Her tail begins to wag happily while having a huge smile on her face.

Josephina: That DOES taste good! Jojo is super happy!

Jolteon: Glad you love the pizza soup. Usually the others would gag at it whenever they get sick and we make it.

Josephina: Still, it's very good. Can Jojo have some more please?

Mikey: Sure thing, dudette.

They feed Josephina and the mutant alligator more pizza soup.

Sota: By the way, do you have a name?

Mutant Alligator: Unfortunately I don't…

Linoone: You don't have one?

Jolteon: Perfect timing for me to do the name-calling! (examines mutant alligator) Hm… I was thinking of the name… Leatherhead!

Leatherhead: Leatherhead… I like that name. Leatherhead it is…

Josephina: Jojo likes that name for dad… It's so fitting… (chuckles happily)

|Meanwhile|

The group are all exploring a sewer pool in search of the power cell.

Benny: I know where the power cell is… Just follow me.

Akame: So where is the location of the power cell?

Benny: We should swim underwater to get to our next location of the power cell.

Donnie: Underwater? I don't know. It doesn't look that… (gets pushed by Raph) Hey~, this water is a lot deeper than I expected!

Natsu: That means we can swim underwater!

Lucy: And in case we get attacked, (takes out Aquarius celestial key) I'll summon Aquarius! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: What do you want, you little runt?!

Lucy: Sorry about this, Aquarius. But we need you to guide us underwater.

Aquarius: Seriously?!

Raph: Just do it, fish lady! We don't have all day!

Aquarius: What did you just call me?!

Raph: You heard me!

Leo: Raph, that's enough! Listen, Aquarius, we have an important mission right now. We need to retrieve a power cell before the Kraang does. Would you please help us here?

Aquarius: (growls) Fine! But don't ask me more then that! Got it?!

Raph: Finally…

Lucy: You don't have to be mean. Aquarius is actually nice… She just doesn't want to show that emotion right now.

Raph: With that kind of attitude I don't know…

Lucy: This is gonna be difficult. Let's just get the power cell and go home to the Lair.

Flareon: Okay… Let's get this over with…

Following Aquarius, they made it to a secret tunnel.

Benny: This is the place.

Kokonoe: But I don't see the power cell.

Benny: It's up ahead. But I have to warn you about something.

Natsu: About what?

Raph: (Puts his head in shell when something comes flying at him, making it look like his head was cut off. Leonardo and Donatello freak out until Raphael pops his head back out.) And sometimes it's good to be a short turtle.

Taokaka: What was that~meow?!

Richard: Uh…

Leo: This whole place is booby-trapped!

Benny: I was about to say that!

They manage to reach the end of the tunnel uninjured.

Benny: Sorry about that. Me and my father were the ones who created the traps.

Ragna: Why?!

Benny: Because we can't let the Kraang get the power cell. In order to protect it, we have installed a set of booby traps so if they were to come here, they'll all be destroyed before even reaching to the power cell. Which is right here. (pushes brick which reveals a secret door to the power cell)

It was a glowing crystal within a glass cylinder. Donnie touches the power cell with metal antennas which causes him to be zapped to the wall.

Donnie: Why do I always have to touch the dangerous stuff?!

Kokonoe: Holy crap! This cell has tons of energy! With the right components, it could power almost anything effectively!

Richard: And it could make me rich if I were to sell it!

Kokonoe: (smacks Richard with her tails) Shut up, old man! This isn't for sale! We need to bring this puppy back to the Lair immediately so I can do a few tests!

Conan: You should be careful!

Kokonoe: I am careful, brat! As a scientist, I must run some tests and see what this power cell is capable off!

Benny: (shushes) Don't yell… Let's just head back to the Lair as quickly as possible before the Kraang discovers this place.

They nod and immediately headed back to the Lair.

Benny: We're back!

Josephina: Oniichan! (pounces and hugs him) You're back! Jojo was worried about you. Like super-duper worried!

Benny: Don't be… We're all safe now… Have you been well-behaved?

Josephina: Yup! Jojo have been helping Mikey and Sota!

Benny: That's good to hear.

Michelangelo: Hey guys! Leatherhead is totally off the chain!

Raphael: You mean you set him free?!

Jolteon: What? No... "Off the chain" mean he's cool. (others sigh in relief) And that's why Mikey set him free!

Donatello: You let that maniac lose?! Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face. So I'll remind you. He grabbed me - by the face!

Flareon: Relax, you've been hurt worse ever since.

Sota: I have to agree with Pyro. Leatherhead just have a hard time controlling his anger. It's like with Raph and his anger issues.

Raph: What does that supposed to mean?!

Linoone: See? Anger issues.

Espeon: Still, he could attack us at any moment! You shouldn't release him.

Josephina: You're wrong! Dad wouldn't harm anybody except for the Kraang!

Leo: Well is it okay if we can ask him something important?

Josephina: Hm… Sure. Why not?

Vaporeon: Alright… If anything, knock him out so he won't attack us again.

Flareon: Got it.

Espeon: Right. Better be safe than sorry.

Sota: Leatherhead? We have something to ask.

Leatherhead: What is it?

Vaporeon: We have found this power cell and we want to ask you about it. Why does the Kraang want to have the power cell for?

Leatherhead: Power cell?

Flareon: Yeah, the power cell! Look, what does the Kraang want this for?! Just what are they planning?!

Espeon: You don't have to yell at him.

Flareon: Sorry…

The mutant loses control of his rage at every mentioning of the word.

Michelangelo: (Leatherhead losing control) Whoa, buddy! (starts stroking back) Cleansing breaths! (rubs feet) Cleansing breaths. (massages back) cleansing breaths…

Jolteon: Undertow!

Vaporeon: Sorry… I didn't know mentioning their name can cause him to lose control.

Flareon: I would've been the same when I hear that word too!

Espeon: Let's just ask him another question without mentioning you-know-who.

Donnie then fearfully steps forward, holds out the power cell to Leatherhead.

Donnie: Do you know exactly what this power cell is?

Leatherhead loses control once again upon seeing the cell.

Leatherhead: How dare you steal the power cell, you thief!

Benny: Thief?!

He seized his head once again. The Turtles attack him, Mikey trying to calm him down again. However, Leatherhead bluntly ignores him and subsequently defeats them all, including Mikey himself, and he then angrily seizes the power cell.

Josephina: Dad, stop! (grabs him by the arm) You need to calm down!

Benny: She's right, father! (grabs him by the other arm) Donatello didn't steal the power cell! Please calm down!

Flareon: Now you're making me mad! Flamethrower!

Vaporeon: Pyro! Water Gun! (doses Flamethrower down) Don't do that!

Flareon: Why not?! He's the one starting it!

Vaporeon: Obviously he has anger issues that he can't control! Attacking him would make things much worse!

Flareon: Well do you have ideas on how to stop him?!

Vaporeon: We should rely on Benny and Josephina to calm him down. They are his children after all.

Flareon: And what if that doesn't work?

Vaporeon: Then we can attack him.

Flareon: Oh great. This is gonna take awhile. I want to attack right now!

Vaporeon: We must be patient, Pyro. We can't just attack Leatherhead.

Flareon: Patience isn't gonna cut it! Flame~!

Vaporeon: Pyro, no!

Espeon: Psybeam! (attacks Pyro) Now stay down, hothead. (puts his front leg on his head) You need to learn how to be more patient during situations like this.

Flareon: Curse you, Sputnik.

Ninetales: Hey you! Step away from them! (pounces at Leatherhead) Fire Blast!

Momo: Wait! (creates a shield around the three)

Ninetales: What are you doing?

Momo: If you attack him, he'll become even more angry.

Flareon: Oh come on! This is so ridiculous!

Espeon: We need to first calm Leatherhead down. That way we can make sure he doesn't harm anybody else or himself.

Jolteon: Like that idea!

Linoone: Let's do that!

Flareon: But how are we gonna calm him down?

Espeon: We could use Sleep Powder. That would definitely put him to sleep. Or…

Suddenly, they dodge Leatherhead's attack.

Flareon: We don't have time for this! I'm gonna attack him! (pounces) Shadow Ball and Fire Blast!

Leatherhead: (grunts in pain; roars aggressively)

Flareon: Uh-oh. (sent flying by Leatherhead)

Jolteon: You okay?

Flareon: (groans) I have no idea he's that strong…

Jolteon: Tell me about it. We need a better way to approach things.

Josephina: Dad, don't hurt anyone… Donnie's not a thief. Look at Jojo! Please!

Leatherhead did just that. When he realizes that she has tears in her eyes, he quickly calms down and hugs her lovingly.

Leatherhead: I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me…

Josephina: It's okay, dad. Jojo's just glad you were able to come back to your senses.

Flareon: Oh. It's over now. But he still attack us!

Vaporeon: Shut it, Pyro. He has anger issues.

Jolteon: Yeah! He told us that he regrets everything after being angry. He's really nice but just have a hard time controlling his anger. It's like you and Raph losing your temper on us.

Flareon: Correction. We lose our temper on mostly Leo AND you! Sometimes Donnie but that depends on the situation.

Jolteon: See? You lose your temper.

Flareon: Do I have to use Iron Tail on your head?!

Jolteon: Nope!

Flareon: Then shut your mouth okay?!

Jolteon: Okay…

Leo: (groans) That hurts…

Aoi: Are you okay?!

Leo: I'm fine… I think.

Donnie: Told you taking him to the Lair was a bad idea…

Mikey: It's not his fault… Don't blame him just because he has a bad temper.

Sota: Mikey's right. Leatherhead has a hard time controlling his anger. He feels regretful every time after he calms down a bit.

Leatherhead: I am deeply sorry for this. Benny, Tulip, we are leaving.

Mikey: You're leaving?! No, wait!

Leatherhead: I don't want to cause further trouble for you.

The three leaves the Lair.

Raph: Good riddance!

Sota: Raphael!

Raph: What?!

Linoone: That wasn't really nice to say! Leatherhead has an anger problem!

Flareon: They do have a point…

Raph: Now you're agreeing with them?!

Flareon: Raph, we lose our temper too! And we lash out our anger towards everyone! This is no different when someone else has that same problem!

Raph: And?

Flareon: And I thought you would be more sympathetic towards Leatherhead. Clearly you don't have a heart of gold.

Raph: Why you…!

While the others begin to argue, Mikey and Sparky sneaks off without them noticing. However, Akame notices it and she sneaks off as well to secretly follow the two to Leatherhead's home.

Mikey: Good thing the others hadn't noticed we were gone.

Jolteon: Though most likely they're gonna find out sooner or later.

Mikey: For now, we should be going after Leatherhead. I feel so bad for him.

Jolteon: I know right?! He has an anger issue! But everyone calls him a monster.

Mikey: Which isn't right! He's a kind person with an anger issue. Wish the others could understand how he feels…

Jolteon: The same way we do?

Mikey: Exactly! But how?

Jolteon: That's a good question. How are we gonna convince them about Leatherhead not being a scary monster?

Together: Hm… That's gonna be a difficult one…

Mikey: Man, it's starting to get dark in here. (takes out Pokeball) Splinter Jr., come on out!

Dedenne: Dedenne!

Mikey: Use Flash to brighten the sewers up!

Dedenne: Flash! (brightens sewer) Like this?

Mikey: Yup! Thanks, Splinter Jr.!

Dedenne: No problem. But what are we doing here?

Mikey: We're going after Leatherhead for a talk. It won't be long. I promise.

Dedenne: Okay… Whatever you say…

He plays an old vinyl jazz record that seems to calm his rage.

Josephina: You feeling okay, dad?

Leatherhead: I am fine now, Tulip… I just need to listen to jazz to calm me down.

Krissy starts growling.

Josephina: What's wrong, Krissy?

Mikey: There you are!

Benny: Mikey? What are you doing here?

Josephina: (grabs Krissy) Don't worry, Krissy. That's Michelangelo and Sparky.

Jolteon: We follow you! We just want to know why you act angry when someone mentions you-know-what!

Mikey: Also, is that a Kraang?

Josephina: A baby Kraang. Her name is Krissy. Isn't she the cutest?!

Mikey: Aw~, she does look cute!

Akame: I also want to know. I can sense that you have a history with the Kraang. My apologies for mentioning their name in advance.

Leatherhead: I see… But I need to be alone at all times. There is a dangerous force within me that wants to cause harm to anyone in its path.

Leo: Mikey! Sparky!

Mikey: Uh-oh.

Jolteon: See? They were gonna find out sooner or later.

Mikey: Uh… Hey guys… Looks like you found out we snuck out…

Raph: What were you thinking?! Sneaking off like that!

Jolteon: Chill out! We just want to talk with Leatherhead!

Leatherhead: I mean no harm to Michelangelo and Sparky. But since you don't believe me, I shall explain our story.

Josephina: You sure about that?

Leatherhead: Yes…

Kokonoe: This is gonna be interesting.

{{He was raised as a baby by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered him and rudely flushed him down the toilet, ending up in the sewers. The Kraang then found him after a short while, took him back to their home dimension, and performed a bunch of horrific experiments on him. Leatherhead endured all of this, however, and his spirit remained completely unbroken. He escaped captivity only six months ago, used The Kraang's dimensional portal to return to Earth and he managed to steal the power cell that was running it. He took it in order to spare the innocent people of Earth from The Kraang's malice, as the robots can now no longer come and go freely between worlds and wreak utter havoc in the process.}}

Taokaka: I see… That's why you hate the Kraang so much.

Josephina: Yup! Kraang are super-duper mean!

Benny: We have also been experimented by them as well. They turn me into a komodo dragon with a mechanical arm. And turn my sister into a shapeshifter.

Pengineer: I understand how you feel. I was also experimented on by the Kraang. They were the reason I became a penguin!

Josephina: The Kraang did that?

Pengineer: Yes…

Kokonoe: Now with that out of the way, we can let them get their way.

Akame: We must stop them at all costs.

Taokaka: Yeah~meow!

Leone and Natsu: Right!

Momo: And we have to make sure they don't grab the power cell.

Leatherhead: Agree. They must never get their mechanical hands on it.

Akame senses something and quickly draw her sword to blocked a mechanical tessen.

Momo: What was that?

Krshna: Found you! (chuckles evilly)

Ochaco: It's you from before!

Izuku: What do you want?!

Krshna: All I want is the power cell. I'll give you one last chance. Give me the power cell or we'll eliminate all of you. So what do you say?

Tsuyu: That won't be possible~ribbit.

Blaze: We won't allow you to have the power cell.

Krshna: I see. So you refused to do so… Oh well. Kraang, eliminate them!

Regina: Uh-oh~wan…

Krshna: Fire!

The Kraang begins to fire. They then begins to fight against the Kraang. Destroying them by slicing or taking them apart in pieces.

Krshna: Looks like I have to take care of this myself. (charges at them) Take this! (swings her tech-tessen)

Akame blocks the tessen.

Akame: Like we say, we won't let you get the power cell. Just give up and retreat.

Krshna: So annoying. We need that power cell for our ultimate goal. So hand it over or be eliminated it!

Alisa: What kind of ultimate goal you're trying to accomplish?

Krshna: You should find that out for yourselves! I'm not gonna tell you anything! (throws tech-tessen)

Akame reflects the weapon with her sword. She catches it and throw it back to Krshna who catches her weapon back.

Krshna: That was a good move. What are you?

Akame: I am an assassin for Night Raid. (charges quickly at Krshna) Rest in pieces…

Krshna jumps back to dodge the attack. Akame continues attacking her while Krshna dodges her slash attacks. Meanwhile, as our heroes are fighting the Kraang, Donnie and Sputnik went inside the subway cart.

Espeon: What are you gonna use that for?

Donnie: Since it has incredible power, I could use it as fuel to Leatherhead's subway cart. That way we can escape from here.

Espeon: You sure that's a good idea?

Donnie: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I think.

Espeon: You think?!

Donnie: (shushes) I have to know the full capability of this power cell.

Espeon: (sighs) Whatever. Just go ahead. (to everyone) Hey everyone! We need to get outta here!

Flareon: Already?! But we're just…! (gets levitated by Sputnik) Hey! Put me down, Sputs!

Espeon: We don't have time for this! We need to go! Now!

Benny: Just go! Me and father will handle them off! (to Josephina) Jojo, I need you to go with them.

Josephina: What? Why?

Benny: This is too dangerous. Me and our father will handle them off. Giving you enough time to leave.

Josephina: But Jojo wants to stay with you! (tears forming) Jojo doesn't want to leave you here!

Benny: (wipes her tears) I know you don't… But we don't have a choice. Listen, we'll see each other again soon. I promise… Now you and Krissy have to go with them. Okay?

She nods and heads to the subway cart.

Benny: Leo, could you protect my sister at all costs please?

Leo: Sure thing! Not a problem.

They all enter the subway cart while Leatherhead and Benny take care of the Kraang. Donnie was able to put the power cell in and starts driving it. However, they were sent flying in the air. When they manage to pull the brake and come to an abrupt stop, they find themselves right outside the renowned sewage treatment plant.

Everyone: (groaning)

Chloe: That was… a rush!

Alya: That was so awesome!

Marinette: Never… again.

Donnie: Is… everyone okay?

Leo: I believe so.

|Tunnel|

Krshna: (panting heavily)

Leatherhead: We have destroyed your army, Krshna. Now you better leave right now!

Krshna: Hmph. Fine. I shall leave this sewer. But however, heed this warning. We, the Kraang, will take the power cell no matter what. You two are lucky enough to be alive. So I'll let you stay alive. But I will return for it. So be prepared. (walks away)


	23. Short 12: The Ultimate Game

Celestia: Full house.

Man: Wha?! That's impossible!

Celestia: Too bad. You have lost. Now you must pay the amount we agree upon.

Man: (growling) Fine! Have the briefcase full of $30,000 in cash!

Celestia: Why thank you. Hope we can gamble again soon. (leaves with the briefcase) I have enough to buy my own apartment. Along with my vampire slaves. Then find a way to get back to my world.

|Morning|

April: A girl who can beat anyone at gambling?

Jessica: That's what everyone is talking about.

Miyazuki: It's crazy...

April: Crazy indeed. But does anyone know her name?

Tilisha: No. Nobody doesn't her name.

April: I see... We should investigate this.

|Somewhere|

Kokonoe: Jeez, Celest! You're causing a stir around town!

Celestia: My apologies, Koko. You know I can't turn down a gambling bet. Besides, I am known as the Ultimate Gambler. I can't help myself.

Kokonoe: Jeez... Look, my friends doesn't know that I know you. I have to keep this a secret from them. Are you fucking deaf or something?!

Celeste: Please calm your nerves. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I haven't told anyone my name.

Kokonoe: That's true. But you need to stay in the shadows while I figure out how to get us back to our worlds. (plumps down angrily) Anything new, kid?

Carl: Don't call me kid! My name is Carl Clover madame! (clears his throat) Anyway, I have heard some rumors about ninjas in the city. Everyone is talking about it. Especially in this blog call the T-blog?

Kokonoe: Let me see it. I'll put it up in the screen.

Celeste: Good idea.

She types the website.

Kokonoe: Wow, this is impressive!

Celeste: Someone must've made it special.

Carl: It has videos, pictures, everything we need to know.

Kokonoe: Those are the people that are gonna help me out.

Celeste: I see... Perhaps they could help us with the whole alien thing.

Carl: I agree with Celeste. We still don't understand why they would send us here.

Kokonoe: Alright! Let's do this!

|Lair|  
|Main Room|

Leo: Alright team. Let's go out on a patrol!

Raph: Hope it doesn't get boring.

Leo: Are you still mad about my teasing? I already apologize.

Flareon: Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with! I have a show on soon and I don't wanna miss it!

|Outside|

Tilisha: Remember, we have to find out who the girl is.

Ladybug: It could be any girl.

Tilisha: That can beat anyone in gambling? I don't think so.

Suddenly, they dodged a attack.

Natsu: What was that?!

?: That was from my wife, Ignis. I am Relius Clover. I have heard about you.

Ochaco: You did?

Relius Clover: Correct. I want to see what you're made of.

Raph: So a challenge eh?! We can take you on!

Flareon: Yeah!

Ladybug: Not sure of this is a good idea... I have a bad feeling about this guy.

Vaporeon: We don't have much of a choice. Let's do this!

They begin fighting Relius Clover but are losing one by one.

Everyone: (panting)

Relius: Now to finish you off. (gets attacked from behind) Huh?

Kokonoe: I don't think so, bucko.

Leo: Kokonoe?

Carl: Why do you have to be here, father?!

Relius: Oh hello there, Carl. Glad to see you here.

Raph: Wait, they're related?

Mikey: Didn't see that coming.

Kokonoe and her team starts attacking Relius. Despite him being powerful, he was soon defeated by them.

Relius: (panting heavily) Impossible... (jumps to another rooftop) That was quite impressive. But next time I won't go easy on you. (leaves)

Carl: Father...


	24. I, Monster

The episode opens up with an angry Victor Falco trying to recreate his psychic neuro-chemical.

Gothitelle: Dr. Falco, please calm down. I know you're still angry about the Turtles and their allies. But there's no need to be angry.

Victor: Well there is a reason to be angry! Those pesky Turtles ruin my psychic neuro-chemical! Now I have to recreate it again! (groans)

He apparently succeeds, but some of the lab rats (that he's been experimenting on/with) then chew through some power lines hanging near the ceiling and the lab subsequently catches on fire.

Gothitelle: Dr. Falco!

Falco is severely injured, but thanks to his neuro-chemical, he is able to telepathically communicate with the rats and survive.

|Lair|  
|Dojo|

Pupcake: Natsu, what are they doing?

Natsu: They're doing some training, Pupcake.

Berry Kitty: Training?

Natsu: Just watch and learn.

Leonardo: OK there's the plan: Donnie, you're gonna strike first.

Donatello: No wait. You want me to come at Splinter? I'll get pummeled!

Raphael: Well, getting pummeled is your speciality.

Leonardo: Trust me. It's all in my plan to catch Splinter off guard.

Michelangelo: Don't take this the wrong way Leo, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped.

Tilisha: That's true…

Sota: Agree.

Vaporeon: OK new thought: Mikey, you attack.

Jolteon: He took it the wrong way.

Flareon: Enough talk! Let's do this!

Linoone: Right.

At first, Splinter manages to dodge all of their attacks and evade them, but then Leo (who is the very last one standing) finally manages to strike Splinter in the face, but hesitates.

Tilisha: Leo, what are you doing?!

Leo: Huh? (gets defeated by Splinter)

Tilisha: Why did you hesitate like that?!

Ninetales: Because he was afraid of seriously hurting Master Splinter, Tilisha.

Tilisha: I see. Leonardo, you can't hesitate towards your opponent. Even if he's your dad and sensei, you can't let that mindset distract you like that.

Josephina: You can't?

Tilisha: Absolutely.

Leo: Sorry about that. It won't happen again.

Tilisha: I hope so!

Flareon: You know, we learn everything we need to know! Maybe we don't need our Sensei to teach us anymore.

Ninetales: Oh really.

Flareon: Well yeah. Throughout the years we have been taught everything we know about Ninjutsu.

Ninetales: Uh huh… Well Pyro, it's true that we have taught all of you everything from us. But there are a few more things that you don't know yet. (walks off)

Espeon: What things?!

Ninetales: I'll tell you when you are fully ready. (follows Splinter to his room)

Jolteon: What does she mean by that?

Vaporeon: I'm not sure… But whatever it is, maybe she could be on to something.

Jolteon: Oh okay…

|Dr. Falco|  
|Underground|

Falco: I am no longer Dr. Falco. For now on, my name shall be known as Rat King! My fellow brethren, we have been inferior to these humans for far too long! We have been hiding in the shadows for centuries! But now, we will take on the city and claim it as our own! Now go and claim the city, my brethren!

So, as planned, the rats quickly start to invade the city, causing huge panic and city-wide havoc.

The "Rat King" then somehow becomes aware of Splinter through another form of telepathy.

Rat King: I since a kindred spirit. He shall be under my control.

Rat King's words somehow echo within Splinter's mind, which causes the latter to scream and promptly fall to the ground.

Ninetales: Splinter! What's wrong?!

Vaporeon: We heard a scream! What happened?!

Espeon: Is Splinter okay?

Flareon: Is he hurt or something? (to Leo) Leo!

Leo: What are you looking at me for?!

Ninetales: (shushes) I don't know. We were just doing some meditation when Splinter suddenly screamed in pain.

Espeon: Maybe he has a headache of sorts?

Flareon: Maybe Leo struck him too hard on the head!

Leo: I already said sorry! What else do you want me to do?! Say sorry while sitting on my knees!

Tilisha: (shushes) We need to lower our voice. No need to shout like that. Both of you. (her phone starts to ring) Huh? (picks up) Moshi moshi kikoemasuka? {Translation: Hello, can you hear me?}

April: Tili! We have a problem!

Tilisha: Calm down, April. What's up?

April: The city is covered in rats! Me and Rocky are holding on a telephone pole!

Tilisha: What?!

Donnie grabs Tili's cell phone.

Donnie: April, what happened?!

April: There's currently a pest problem and I would love to be rescued by now!

Donnie: A pest problem? Don't worry! We'll be right there! (hangs up and gives Tilisha her phone) Sorry about that.

Tilisha: (punches him in the arm) You better be! Don't do that again! (to everyone) Guys, we need to go up. There's a huge pest problem right now.

Akihisa: A pest problem?! What are we, pest control?!

Alisa: We should check this out.

Zoro: Agree. Let's go.

Akihisa: Eh?!

Chloe: Pest problem?! Ugh! I rather stay here then dealing with pests!

Alya: You are going with us, Chloe! Whether you like it or not!

Chloe: Make me!

Alya and Sonia pushes Chloe to come with the others.

|April|

Rockruff: Rock Throw! (attacks rats) There's too many of them!

April: I know! We need to get to the rooftops. That's the only safe place we can go to.

Rockruff: But it's too far! (spots Icy) Icy!

April: Huh? (looks up)

Icy: Not to worry. I'll save you. (creates a pathway bridge out of ice) Come across this bridge. It's perfectly safe.

April: Okay. (grabs Rocky) Here goes nothing.

She carefully go across the icy bridge. Trying not to slip into the ocean of rats that are swarming the New York streets.

Rockruff: There sure is a lot of rats… Hope we don't fall on top of them.

April: As long as we're careful we'll be fine. No worries. (chuckles nervously) This is NOT my day!

When she was about to reach the edge, she slips but Donnie quickly catches her hand before she falls.

April: (looks at Donnie) Thanks, Donnie! (gets pulled up by Donnie)

Donnie: No problem, April.

Then the other allies shows up on the rooftops.

Amisake: What's going on here?!

Anthony: We were able to put everyone on the rooftops where it's safe.

Miyazaki: Why are the rats doing this in the first place?

Jessica: This is not how rats normally act.

Tilisha: Tell me about it. There's, like, millions of rats swarming around.

Chloe: Too gross! I can't handle that!

Alya: (recording) Cool!

Marinette: Not cool. This is serious.

Josephina: Hm… (thinking) Something's not right.

Akame: So what should we do about this?

Ragna: We should "exterminate" these rats.

Chloe: I am not touching no rat! Ew! Gross! Sabrina, you do it!

Sabrina: Sure thing, Chloe. Though we do need a lot of mousetraps. Maybe millions of them…

Chloe: Whatever! Do what you can to get rid of these pests!

?: They are not pests. (Chloe shrieks) I have pet rats myself.

Chloe: Don't scare me like that!

?: (shrieks) S-S-S-Sorry about th-th-th-that.

Chloe: You better be!

Marinette: Chloe! Sorry about her. She's always like this. Who are you?

Talia: M-M-M-My name i-i-i-is Ta-Ta-Talia.

Alya: Talia… That's a cute name!

Talia: It is?

Alya: Totally!

Talia: Sorry if I scared you. I went to these rooftops to escape from the swarm of rats. I feel like something isn't right with their behavior. This is very abnormal.

Leo: Abnormal?

Talia: Correct. I feel like something is controlling them to do this.

Josephina: Or someone. Jojo feels weird from the rats.

Sabrina: So~ something or someone is controlling the rats… But who?!

Ragna: You sure we should just slaughter them?

Akame: It will take us days. We need to find the source.

Tilisha: Agree. If we do that, the rats will return to normal.

Alya: Seeing them acting like this, it has to be something psychic-related. That's a good guess.

Leo: Then we should head to the Lair quickly so we can plan out a mission.

Everyone: Right!

Jessica: Come with us, Tali. I believe we could use your assistance.

Talia: Um… Okay. (follows them)

|Lair|

Back in the sewer lair, Splinter is fast asleep, but The Rat King has actually managed to get inside of his mind with hostile intentions.

Rat King: Why do you cling to this wretched life?

Splinter: I am needed here.

Rat King: By who? Even your so called "children" have begun to outgrow you. And soon you will be all alone. Come brother, we are your family now.

Splinter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Turtles soon arrive home, and after Mikey pokes him several times just to make sure he's okay, Splinter then wakes up.

Splinter: Everyone, I know who the true perpetrator is.

Talia: You do?

Ninetales: Who is it?

Splinter: It is the Rat King. He's trying to gain control of this city by mind controlling every rat in the city. That includes mine as well.

Akame: The Rat King?

Chloe: Anything but the Rat King! Who's the Rat King?

Alya: Obviously he's the king of all rats! Ruler of all rats! This is so cool!

Marinette: This is not cool, Alya! We have a huge rat infestation and there's no time for being impressed!

Leo: Marinette's right. We have to stop the Rat King. No matter what it takes.

Chloe: Do we have to?!

Aoi: We have to, Chloe! We don't have any other choice but to take down the Rat King!

Sonia: But there's something that is quite puzzling. Where can we find the Rat King?

Raph: Obviously he has to be in the sewers somewhere! Duh!

Donnie: That makes a lot of sense when you are king of a rodent who often hangs around in the sewers.

Sonia: So we should head there and seek out the Rat King.

Aoi: But someone has to stay with Splinter. We can't just leave him here himself.

Sonia: You're right. He shouldn't stay here by himself. Especially when the Rat King is present.

Chloe: I'll do it! Rather be here then dealing with thousands of normal rats!

Sabrina: I'll stay here too! Just in case if Chloe needs anything.

Chloe: Perfect. I won't be doing things myself.

April: Guess I'll stay as well. I'm really worried about Sensei.

Leo: Okay. The rest of us will go and find this Rat King.

Akame: Then eliminate him immediately.

Ragna: Right. Let's cut his head off!

Zoro: Right!

Aoi: Uh… Isn't that a bit extreme?

Sonia: We're just going to capture him.

Marinette: Or at least defeat him and take him away from New York.

Alya: And gonna take a picture of this Rat King for my blog!

Aoi: That won't be necessary but okay.

Leo: Alya, no taking pictures. This is serious.

Alya: Aw man! This would be perfect for my Ladyblog! Think about it! Ladybug VS. Rat King! That would so awesome!

Raph: But what if you record us as well?! We can't let anyone know about our existence! Like at all!

Alya: Fine… I'll do a recording in another time.

Raph: Good to hear! But if you take that phone out I'm gonna destroy it! This is your only warning.

Sota: Too far, Raph. Just ignore that. He wouldn't destroy someone's phone.

Raph: I'm serious about that!

Alya: Alright alright! I won't record anything. I promise.

Raph: Good. But I'm watching you like a hawk.

Alya: Understood… (sighs)

Sonia: We should get going immediately. Don't you think?

Leo: Right. Let's get going, everyone. We have a king to stop.

Everyone: Right! Let's go!

While Chloe, Sabrina and April stays in the Lair, the rest heads deep in the sewers in search of the Rat King.

Alya: So where do you think the Rat King is…? In sewer terms I mean.

Leo: Not sure but we have to keep our eyes peeled for him.

Alya: Wonder what he looks like… Maybe he's a giant rat. Or is he half-human half-rat. Or…

Marinette: We'll see… Just be patient.

Alya: I can't! I have to see him now!

Marinette: You will eventually…

Raph: (under his breath) This girl is just as annoying as Chloe…

Alya: I heard that! Don't you dare compare ME to Chloe! I'm nothing like her at all!

Raph: Name one thing!

Alya: For one, I'm not some kind of spoiled brat! And two, I actually care about people other then myself! And thirdly,...

Leo: We get it. Now stay focus… We need to stop the Rat King before all of New York gets covered in rats.

Alya: Okay. But I'm gonna continue this after we fight that wannabe king.

The Turtles do find the junction underground, though are chased down by a gigantic wave of rats, whom they manage to escape from after a little while.

Kazuko: Oh good you're safe. I was gonna warn you about the rats. (jumps down) The name's Kazuko. Very pleased to meet you all.

Alya: Aw~! You're such a cutie!

Kazuko: Eh?

Zoro: Sorry about her. She's an idiot.

Alya: What?!

Peko: What are you doing down here?

Kazuko: Well~, I came here to investigate this rat problem happening in the city.

Talia: We are also d-d-doing that as-as-as-as well…

Sonia: As you can see, we are going to confront the Rat King. He's the one pulling the strings.

Kazuko: Rat King?

Leo: Yeah. He's trying to take over New York. And trying to control Sensei's mind. We need to stop him before he could do that.

Kazuko: Then let me come with you! I could be helpful.

Ragna: Should we?

Leo: (nods) Let's go, team!

Everyone: Right! (follows Leo)

|Lair|

Rat King: You no longer needed for those pesky Turtles. Even the blue one said they don't need you. Your path in life is now going to be determined only by my hands.

Finally, the fiend manages to take full control over Splinter and has rendered him helpless to defend himself in any way, shape, or form. Splinter then snaps and attacks April, who is kindly bringing him a cup of tea.

Ninetales: Splinter, stop! Flamethrower!

Splinter dodges Flamethrower.

Chloe: Why is he attacking?!

Ninetales: He isn't himself. Most likely he's under complete control of the Rat King.

Sabrina: What should we do?!

Before Splinter could attack them, he is then called The Rat King's aid.

Sabrina: Where is he going?!

Ninetales: We should follow him.

Chloe: Seriously?! Do we have to?!

Ninetales: Yes! Let's go, girls.

April: Right. We have to go after him.

Chloe: (groans) Okay… Let's go…

|Turtles|

The Turtles soon locate the hideout, but Falco's new, ghostly appearance is not the only revelation—Splinter is already there as well Rat King then breaks out in shrieks of sadistic laughter.

Josephina: Why is he here?

Raph: I don't know! Something ain't right here!

Rat King: Splinter, attack them and their allies!

Leo: Sensei, don't!

Splinter actually pauses for a brief moment However, this causes The Rat King to uncover his mask, revealing his off-putting face and his everlasting creepy eyes. Splinter then continues walking forward, and Leo is able to realize what is imminent.

Leo: Everyone, we have to take our Sensei down.

Peko: Understood.

Leo: Don't kill him! Just knock him unconscious.

Akame: Alright.

However, they end up having their butts easily whipped instead.

Jolteon: Hurts so much….

Donnie: Splinter may have just been going easy on us the whole time.

Sota: That would make sense. Dad doesn't really wanna hurt us! So he took it easy on us without us realizing it!

Kazuko: So what should we do?! Clearly he wants to destroy us!

Ninetales: Not true, little one. Fire Spin! (Splinter dodges attack) Right now, he's under the Rat King's control. (jumps down) We have to find a way to get him back to his senses.

Amisake: How? Rat King can mind control any rat.

Talia: We should pin him down.

Raph: Leave that to us!

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph once again all try their luck in attacking their incredibly skilled—and now utterly mind-controlled sensei, but they only find themselves quickly outmatched with suprisingly simple movements.

Mikey: Nevermind…

Leone: Leave this to me! I'll knock this rat down with one swipe!

Leo: No! I should fight Sensei.

Sota: Me too. I got your back.

Leo and Sota duels with him. Splinter quickly knocks the katanas out of his eldest son's hands and prepares to kill him.

Sota: Dad, don't! (shows him a photo of when he was a human (standing alongside his wife and his infant daughter and son) You're Hamato Yoshi! Snap out of it!

Donnie and Raph then pin Splinter down to the ground.

Leo: Please turn back to normal, father.

Rat King: Don't listen to them! Attack those pesky Turtles and their allies! Your only place is with me! The Rat King!

?: Element of Kindness. (knocks Rat King to the ground)

Rat King: What?

Fluttershy: Stop this right now. How dare you use the rats for your own selfish purpose.

Pengineer: A girl with wings?

April: (panting) Guys! Are you okay?!

Sota: April?

Chloe: (panting) Finally… We're here…

Sabrina: So much… running…

Ninetales: We have to come here to get Splinter.

Splinter bravely snaps out of his trance and starts running at the Rat King, whom he defeats within a matter of seconds. The Turtles all embrace their sensei at once, knowing that his true self is back. All of them then watch as the defeated Rat King is carried off by several dozen rats.

Amisake: He's getting away!

Gothitelle: Do not follow us. We shall return… (leaves)

Amisake: And I was about to arrest him too…

Anthony: Don't worry, Ami. Maybe next time you can arrest him.

Mikey: And next time, I'm gonna name the next villain!

Jolteon: Yeah! It was fair that he gets to name himself instead of us doing it!

Flareon: What an idiot…

Conan: Agree.

|Lair|

Later, Splinter is seen meditating in the lair, when Leo comes in to check on him.

Vaporeon: You feeling okay?

Splinter: Yes. I'm feeling alright now.

Leo: That's good. (pauses for a bit) Father, someday there is a chance that I might become a greater Martial Artist than you.

Splinter: Is that so?

Vaporeon: Absolutely!

Splinter: I see. I have taught you and your brothers everything you currently know. (quickly grabs Leo's arm and throws him against a wall) However, I haven't taught you and your brothers everything I know.

Ninetales: Nice throw, Splinter.

Vaporeon: Leo? You okay?

Leo: (sarcastic voice) It's great to have you back, sensei.

Vaporeon: I'll take that as a yes.


	25. Short 13: Talia's Observation

|Lair|  
|Dojo|

Splinter and Sakuya are doing some meditation. As they meditate, Talia enters the dojo and sits in front of him. Examining him for a bit before he open his eyes and she jumps back in fear.

Splinter: Talia?

Talia: I-I-I-I'm so so-so-sorry I-I was staring at you!

Splinter: Now now... Calm down... No need to apologize... Is there something on your mind right now?

Talia: We-Well, it's just... I never met a talking ra-ra-rat before. I'm a huge f-f-f-fan of rodents and I-I-I'm curious about you. Is it okay if I can study you for awhile?

Splinter: I don't mind. But as long as you don't get in the way.

Talia: I won't. Promise. I just want to see what your daily life is living in the sewers and raising/training with your sons.

Splinter: I see... Then I shall show you.

|Living Room|

Raph: Fluttershy~! Why is there so many animals here?!

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'm so sorry. I guess they followed me here.

Flareon: Get them out of this Lair! It ain't big for animals of this mass!

Fluttershy: Right. (to animals) Okay, animals. You should all go home to your mommies and daddies. (leads them out of the Lair)

Raph: Thank you!

|Kitchen|

Splinter opens the freezer and grabs a cheesicle. He closes the freezers.

Talia: Is that a cheesicle?

Ninetales: It is. Splinter loves eating cheesicles.

Talia: My, it must taste cheesy good! (chuckles) Sorry. I just love doing rat puns.

Splinter: It's okay. No worries. Now then, when I'm not training my sons or the others at the dojo, I would usually relax by reading a book. But seeing all the chaos here it's quite difficult to read one.

Talia: I see... So when do you start training?

Splinter: We do training twice a day. One in the morning and one at night. Usually before the others goes on patrol.

Talia: Okay. That's understandable.

|Later|  
|Dojo|

Talia is watching Splinter teaching the others before letting them do some sparring.

Marinette: What are you doing, Tali?

Talia: (shrieks) Oh it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that...

Marinette: Sorry... I was just curious.

Talia: Well, I'm just doing some research on Splinter's daily life. I never met a talking rat before so I want to observe him.

Marinette: I see... Well I'll just leave you to it.

Talia: Right.

|Night|

Splinter: Have a nice patrol, everyone. Please be safe and be careful.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei! (leaves)

Talia: So you wait for them to return from patrol. But aren't you worried that they could get seriously injured or worse?

Ninetales: To be honest, yes. We always worried about their safety. Especially with the Foot Clan and the Kraang haunting this city.

Splinter: But we do believe that they are ready for anything. And that they'll be back here safe and sound. Even with the injuries at least they came back alive.

Talia: Right... Thanks for letting me do this.

Splinter: Anything for a friend. And for a fellow student.

Talia: Huh? Student? You want to teach me Ninjutsu? I'm flattered but I can't! I'm not good enough!

Splinter: Nonsense. You have great potential. Everyone has a potential that is waiting to come out. You can be a great kunoichi under my guidance.

Talia: I guess you're right. Alright. I'll do it. Well I'll do my best...

Splinter: Then we shall start tomorrow.

Talia: Right!


End file.
